Memories of the Past
by xXKaira-HimeXx
Summary: To wake up in a place you don't know, you wonder..."Where am I?"...To wake up to some one you don't know, you wonder...."Who are you?" "I'm Kaname..."To wake with no memories of the past, you wonder..."Who am I?" "You are Kaira" ...Yet I wasn't scare...
1. Chapter 00 'Begining'

**Hi everyone**

_**Hi everyone!! This is my first story for vampire knight. The story's plot lines will be going the same plot lines in the anime and sometimes it will go out of the plot lines and maybe, maybe I out my plot in there and twist it up a little bit. But don't worries it will still be part of the plot lines.**_

_**The pairing is unknown yet. But along the way I'll try to pair them. But for my OC Kaira, I might let her pair with Shiki since I love him. Sorry to all the Rima's fans. **_

_**Umm…I don't own Vampire Knight but I do own Kaira and some OC that will come along in the story. And I'll put the V.K theme song.**_

_**So…urmm…here the story begins….**_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai_

Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga  
me wo samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo

Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru  
omoi wo osaekirenai

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto

Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo

Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru keredo chigau itami mugen ni tsuzuite iku

Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru wo  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto

__

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto

**CHAPTER 00**

**'Beginning'**

**Unknown POV**

Have you ever ask yourself when you wake up in a place you don't know?

You wonder…

"Where am I?"

I look around myself and realize that I'm in a garden. A garden fills and full of beautiful roses and surrounded by pure white cold but soft snow.

How often do you wake with no memoeries, but to realize you are in a garden surrounded by beautiful roses and pure white cold yet soft snow?

'But' I thought 'Roses don't blossom in winter.' I look around more carefully, sure enough the roses and snow are there…but they're…cover in blood.

'But whoes blood?' I wonder. I try to move and look around more but I feel pain on my neck. I rise my hand and touch my neck. It felt wets. I look at my hand and saw blood…my blood.

'Why am I bleeding' I ask myself. My eyes widens in fear, for the first time I woke up I realizedthat there a figure behind me. I turn around and look at the man standing before me.  
"Hello, I see that you are finally awake my Hime-chan. . ." He greets,a gentle smile grace his handsom features. I til my head in confusion and ask…  
"Who are you? Do you know where here is? Or…" My eyes widens in fears and worry. "Who am I?" I ask, making the man to chuckle.  
"I am Rido. You are you. Here is not of important my child…Nice to meet you. . ." He answer. I look at him in more confusion, which made the man to chuckle more.  
"Ouch...!"I exclaim. My neck stinged like needles through a skin,  
"I'm sorry" He apologize. "I was hungry . . . And you smelt sweet. . ."  
"Huh. . ?"  
"I mean . . . to say I drank your blood . . . but don't worry." Rido assures as he embraces me gently before leting me go and disappears out of sight . . .  
'Wwhere did he go?' I whispered. Then I hear a footstep coming closer and closer, follwer by a gentle voice.  
"Are you alright?"I hear a new voice say as I turned my head to its direction. "Its okay, you're okay now. . ." The newcomer carried me in his arm and said, "I'm Kaname, what your name?"  
"…I don't know. . ."

"…Kaira…That what we call you." He said. I nodded.

_Hi miss alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?_

Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu

Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi

Hi miss alice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?

Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu

same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai

__

Still, you do not answer

**_So that was the start of the story. If you want to know more about what happened review. But don't worries along the story I'll be writing about her past like you just read. It will be continued of what happened. And I try to update asap when I can. Hope you enjoy it.__ Till next time !! _**

_**Ja Ne!!**_


	2. Chapter 01

I DO NOT OWN V.K ONLY MY OCs

_OPENING_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai_

Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga  
me wo samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo

Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru  
omoi wo osaekirenai

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto

Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo

Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru keredo chigau itami mugen ni tsuzuite iku

Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru wo  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto

CHAPTER 02

'Dream,Yuuki,Rose'

--

"Kaira. Kaira wake up!! The gate is opening" I groan as a familiar voice call my name and shaking me. "Go away, Aidou" I mumble and swat his hand of my shoulder. I hear him sigh and mumble something to some one about go wake her up.

'Typical' I thought and roll my eyes as I woke up; I stretched and yawn and than thought, 'that dream again. It been tens years now…' My thought was interupted by a face and a hand waving in front of my face.

Blink.

Blink.

"Taku-kun" I greet and push the happy, hyper, smiling vampire's hand away from my face.

"Yes?" I asked him and look up at him and tilt my head to the side in confusion.

"Kawaii, Kai-chan!!" Takuma said as he left me up in a tight hug and spin me around. I sweat drop, along with every once else in the living room of the moon dorm. I was turning all king of different color from lacking oxygen.

"H-Help-gasp-ca-n't bre-breath-gasp-need a-air-gasp-Ta-Takun-kun" I gasped prying and wave my head around me singnal my so call friends I need help.

They all sweat drop at my entics and from me turing different colors. Shiki and Akatsuki sigh as seeing no one was going to help me.

"Ichijou. That enough." A voice safe me from possible death.

"Kaname-sama" Ruka exclaimed. 'Kaname, huh?' I thought as I felt Takuma leting me go and air going to my lungs.

"I'm sorry Kai-chan. Are you alright?!" Takuma apologize. I grinn at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I look at kaname and he look at me. I smile at him.

I thanks him. He nodded with a soft expression and smile on his face and walk down the stair with Seiren. The night class body guard.

I turn around and walk toward Shiki and Rima and greeted them. They both nodded. We all were here and ready to leave the moon dorm and head to the academy. As the gate open we hear the screaming fans calling each one of our name.

We all walk through the gate and the screaming got lounder and lounder every seaconds.

"Kyaaaa!!"

"Idol-senpai(Aidou)"

"Wild-senpai(Akatsuki)"

"Ichijou-senpai"

"Kaname-senpai"

When shiki, rima and I walk through the gate together they all scream our name.

"Shiki-kun"

"Kaira-chan"

"Rima-chan"

I roll my eyes at their behaviors but I didn't care. The only thing I have in mind is Yuuki.

'Hmm…Where is she…ah there she is!!' I though. Then I saw the fan girls push her down and ran over her. I growl. I don't know why but I'm protective of Yuuki and she the only one that make me chuckle and laugh.

'I hate those stupid humans' I thought and ran over to help her. Rima notice and grabe my wrist to stop me, but I didn't care so I pull my wrist from her hand.

"YUUKI!!" I shouted and ran to her, glaring at the fan girls along my ways, and help Yuuki up. But Kaname was there before me. He help her get up. I was about to ask if she was alright but Kaname took the words right out of my mouth.

"Yuuki. Are you okay."

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Thanks for all of your hard work." He thanked her.

"It not really…" Yuuki said, sracthing her head. I pounted.

"Kaname-sama" I whine getting the two attention. "I was going to say that first, meanie."

I stick my tough at him and yuuki sweat drop. Kaname chuckle. I only be myself in front of yuuki, kaname, shiki, and rima. But mostly yuuki. I love her like a sister even if she is a human.

"Of course its my duty as a perfect!" She stuttered when she sense the dark deathful aura of the fan girls behind her. I roll my eyes.

"Don't be so uptight…it make me feel a bit lonely." He said. I smirk. I know these two like each other.

'Heh' I thought.

"No it just...You're the one who save my life, kaname-senpai"

'Don't worry about that anymore." He say pettinh her head. I smile and nodded my head.

"Yeah, Yuuki. Don't worry about it. He save my life too."

She look up at me in shock and nodded her head.

A hand grabe Kaname's wrist stopping him from petting Yuuki's head. We look up ans saw it was Zero. I could sense the other vampires stopping and looking at us.

"Zero!" yuuki say.

"Class is starting Kuran-senpai" Zero said letting go of kaname's wrist.

"You sure are…scary Mr.Perfect." with that he walk away toward the group and turn around.

"Come Kaira" he genster me over. I nodded. "Hai" I turn toward yuuki and pat her head.

"Bye Yuuki." I wave. "Zero" I receive a glare. I mentaly chuckle.

I ran to Kaname sides and saw that the rest of the night class was gone so we begin walking. He gave me the gift that the fan girl gave him and stopes. I now why.

"I'm sorry I made you wait, seiren." He say. With that seiren came jumping down from a tree branch and bow.

"Kaname-sama, you call for me?" she asked and walk over to us. She saw me and nodded her head at me. I did the same.

"I did" with that the rose he held in his hand glow purple and witter. I chuckle.

"The rose represent their love for you, you know"

We begain to walk to the Academy. He chuckle, leting the wind blow away the dead rose and the bow.

--

_ENDING _

_Hi miss alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?_

Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu

Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi

Hi miss alice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?

Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu

Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai

Still, you do not answer

Yepp!! So that was my second chapter. I love the opening theme song. The sounding is good. Wow!! In this chapter my Kaira is so mean. Poor Rima and those fan girls who gave Kaname the red rose. Hehehehe!! Review if you want but it would be nice if you review. Till next time!!

Ja Ne!!


	3. Important Notice!

**Hey mina-san, sorry I hadn't updated quite a while, you see I'm getting ready for camp and I'm very excited Hey mina-san, sorry I hadn't updated quite a while, you see I'm getting ready for camp and I'm very excited. I'll be gone for 2 weeks so I can't update my story. I'll be leaving today at 3 and it going to be a 2 hours ride in the car with my dad and Libi, my dad's boss's wife's assistance. She's very cool and nice. The camp is going to be out of New York. I'm truly very sorry I hadn't updated my V.K story. Don't worry I'll update soon when I get back. Please be patience.**

** Ja Ne, **

** Kaira-Chan**


	4. Chapter 02

_I DO NOT OWN V.K ONLY MY OCs _

_OPENING_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai_

Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga  
me wo samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo

Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru  
omoi wo osaekirenai

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto

Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo

Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru keredo chigau itami mugen ni tsuzuite iku

Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru wo  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto

__

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto

CHAPTER 03

'Knight Class'

"The fact that our Night Class is testing these newly developed blood tablets has been acknowledged all over the world." Sensei said in front of the class room. "You are the pride of not only this school, but of the whole vampire race!"

I roll my eyes at his speech. The class room wasn't small or too large. But it was enough for more than 30 people. Kaname Kuran, the president of the night class. Not only all the night class respect him even the teacher, he was the only Pure Blood vampire in the school, was sitting in a chair near the big windows.

Next to him was Ichijou Takuma, the Vice-President whose grandfather is part of the ancient councel(sp?) he was standing with his arm cross his chest. Across from him was Ruka Souen. A noble blood vampire. Next to her was Kain Akatsuki. Behind him was his younger cousin. Aidou Hanabusa. Both are noble blood vampire.

Behind them couple of seat away were Senri Shiki. A noble blood, who is leading back on the seat. Behind him was Rima Touya. A noble blood, who is sitting on a desk. Both are famous models. As for me I wasn't sitting next to rima as always or shiki. I was sitting on the window stand looking out the window. I couldn't sit next to rima or shiki because…

1.) Rima is still mad at me for going to yuuki since she didn't want me to.

2.) if I sit next to Shiki, rima will be more mad and will glare a hole through my back.

3.) Shiki…well Shiki is Shiki.

I was a noble blood but was bitten by a pure blood, Rido.

"It's not that big of a deal…" say Ruka.

"We're just a group study for it." Say Takuma.

"He really pisses me off!" said Aidou writing something in his note book.

"Kiryuu Zero…Who the hell does he think he is? Just grabbing Dorm President Kuran's arm like that…" I hear aidou say.

I smirk. I love to annoy him even more when he piss.

"Well, Aidou…" I said cutting him of. I could sense him looking at me.

"To answer your question. I think he is a boy who happend to be a perfect. A gurdian of the school to protect us and keep our secret safe. Oh! Did I mention he is also a vampire hunter who have a gun that can kill you and hate vampires. " I replied still looking out the window.

I hear Takuma chuckle and the flipping pages of Kaname's book. He glare at me and was about to retort, but ruka step in.

"What is this?" she ask taking the book he was writing on. " Doing all of this…it's like you're in love with him" I could hear Aidou growl.

"Who would be?" He retort looking at Ruka. "If I could, I'd like to destroy him, that stupid perfect!"

"Demo…" Shiki cut in, gaining the two attention as well as those who are listening. Even me…and kaname. I colud tell, after all, I know him better than any one else but I'm not going to mention it.

"She sure does seem like she'd be tasty…that girl."

I notice everyone tense up and look at him him. I saw kaname stop half way turning the page. I was also looking at him. Every one could sense the dangerous aura coming from kaname and I.

'Shiki. You baka. You shouldn't say that if you want to live…' I thought looking at him worry.

I glance at Rima for the first time this whole night since she been ignoring me. We both nodded and it seem like she read my mind.

"Shiki…" Takuma warned.

"Here" rima say and shiki turn to look at her. "Feed" she throw him two blood tablets.

I shook my head and said "Yuuki…" gaining every one attention.

I turn to look at them. "she is...special... "

"Will not only deal with kaname-sama, but me as well." I said as I jump down and land next to kaname on his right as he stood up from the chair and takuma push him self off the wall.

"You seem pretty interested in that girl, kaname-sama…" ruka said and glance at me. "Kaira-san" when she say my first name I was shock. Ruka doesn't use to call me by my first name only 'Aidou-san' (after I was adopted by the Aidou but she still call me kaira and sometime later she stoping calling me by my first name.)

I don't know why kaname treat me like he treayed yuuki. Sometimes I could tell ruka and aidou was jealous of me for getting special treatment and protection from kaname though not as much as yuuki.

"Yeah, you're right." Kaname said glancing at Ruka and pat my head like yuuki.

Ruka and aidou look at him. I saw the corner of my eyes as Ruka use the book in her hand that be long to Aidou and use it's tip to poke and push his hand very hard.

I flinch.

'Poor Aidou. Ruka could be scary sometimes…' I though and pity him.

"Ittai…Ittai! ITTALI! RUKA!" he shouted and throw the book out of her hand and glare at her.

While she ignore him. "I'll kill you"

"The moon is…going behind the clouds." Kaname interupted and look out the window, gaining everyone attention.

"Yeah…"Takuma said "From here on is our time…"

The wind outside is blowing hard making it blow the candle out. Making the room in complete darkness. The only light you'll see is our blood red eyes glowing in the dark.

"The night of the vampires…" Kaname and I said at the same times.

The famous being that hide in the darkness...

Their existence is the secret the Perfect, the gurdian of the school, protect.

_ENDING _

_Hi miss alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?_

Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu

Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi

Hi miss alice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?

Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu

Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai

__

Still, you do not answer

Yeah!! My third chapter is finish. So how do you like it so far. I want to thanks those who have read my story. Well this is still the first night so far. Nothing had happened so far…yet. But for those who have saw the anime shhhssss don't tell. See you next time.!!

Ja Ne!!


	5. Chapter 03

_I'm so sorry that i haven't update sooner. You see school just started and I been busy. I try to update as soon as i can. Here is the story. Hope you enjoy it._

_If you are a big fan of Tokyo Mew Mew or watch them, then go to this website mewmewacademyrpg./index.cgi _

_I DO NOT OWN V.K ONLY MY OCs_

_OPENING_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai_

Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga  
me wo samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo

Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru  
omoi wo osaekirenai

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto

Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo

Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru keredo chigau itami mugen ni tsuzuite iku

Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru wo  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto

__

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto

CHAPTER 04

'Beasts in Human Form'

Mean while….

"I won't accept this" said zero, glaring at headmaster cross then close his eyes as Yuuki sigh. "Is our real duty to wait for them at the gate just to be their personal guard?" Opening his eyes and slamming his fist down on the headmaster's desk.

"It must be a big trouble, evening after evening…" said headmaster cross.

"If you knew that it was such a trouble, you should get someone more fit to be a perfect!" retort Zero angry and glare at Headmaster cross, while point at yuuki, making her put her hand out in defense. "She's little more than useless."

"Don't say that when you're always either late or not even there!" retorted Yuuki angry and twitching.

"That's impossible" said Headmaster Cross while drinking tea. "I mean, their existence is a secret and all…" waving his hand

"Because Cross Academy is used in rotation by both the Day and Night classes, in order to protect the true identity of the Night Class, we have perfects…No, 'Guardian' are essential to that." Closing his eyes in concentration, opening them. "I can't leave that job to anyone but you two."

Both yuuki and zero nodded their head in agreement. Yuuki with determination.

"You're always helping even if you hate or get tired of it."

"If I can leave it to my cute son and loving daughter, my heart will never be trouble by it!" Headmaster cross said losing his seriousness, replacing it with childish tone and leaning in toward zero with start in his eyes.

"I know I was raised by you." Zero growl angry, breaking the table in process while Headmaster Cross saves his beloved hot tea cup. "But I don't remember ever becoming your son!"

"You pay too much attention to the details, kiryuu-kun," Headmaster Cross said, sweat dropped.

Zero took his hand of the broken desk and sigh. With a defeated face he said, "You're his real daughter, so say something Yuuki,"

Yuuki looked at him. "Eh? Hm…" she thought. "Well, I think the Night Class has been getting along with the Day Class well, and I'm just glad to help out." Smile yuuki. Zero glared.

"You're such a good kid!" headmaster cross said while crying an anime tears. "You make Daddy happy!" reaching over his desk and hugged yuuki, but she step back before he could, making him felt flat on the desk.

"Eheh…Chairman…?" asked Yuuki.

"Call me 'Daddy'." Headmaster cross said crying a water fall tears.

"…Da…Daddy." Yuuki said.

"As I thought! The only one who is fully understands my pacifism is Yuuki!" he said suddenly standing up. "And for me…? My dream is that someday we'll be able to break out of this dark strife between humans and vampires! And that today's youth, with their open hearts and minds, will bring harmony between the two! That's the purpose of education! That the purpose of the Night class!" he said jumping and hopping around the room. Yuuki looked at Zero with worry while he narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"I can't take this." Zero said opening the door to leave but was stopped when something bump into him.

"Ittai," I said on the floor rubbing my butt.

Swoosh! Clank!

I look up at the sound and was come face-to-face with a gun pointing at my temple.

"Zero!" Yelled Yuuki running over to us, gaining Headmaster Cross attention, and pull Zero's arm with the gun down. "Put the gun down!" She looked at me and helps me up while zero glare at me.

"Are you alright Kaira," she asked.

I nodded my head. "Hai, Yuuki-chan" I said smiling.

"What are you doing here, vampire!" zero said each syllable dripping with hatred and glare at my every movement. I glare back.

"I DIDN'T want to come but…" I point at Headmaster Cross. "He wanted to see me!" I glare. I think yuuki sense the tension and try to clam us down but it didn't work.

I turn to face Chairman with my arm crossed and back to Zero. "Aren't you going to leave Zero," I smirked. I could felt his intense glare at my back.

"And leave a blood sucking monster here alone with humans? I don't think so!" He growl.

I snapped my head to him.

"NOT ALL vampires are bad, Kiryuu-kun!" I said and defend my kind. He narrowed his eyes and was about to say something but go against it.

He looks at the chairman. "Well, what is IT doing here?" he said.

I growled.

'If he wasn't the one to make Yuuki happy, I would have killed him along time ago.' I thought.

"Well, you see. Kaname-kun thought that you might need more hands so he sent Kai-chan here!" he said happily and didn't notice the dark cloud gathering around zero or pretented.

Yuuki was nervous and happy at the same time when Kaname's name was mention.

Zero saw this and points his gun at me.

"Tell your beloved blood sucking leader that we don't need help!" he hissed.

I narrowed my eyes at him and yuuki could feel the tension increased and tries to clam us down but I didn't care.

"Watch your place Kiryuu-kun" I hissed. "If it wasn't for the rules here or other reasons that Kaname and I both have….you would be dead long time ago."

Yuuki was shock at my words but I didn't care. He needs to know his place. Then all of a sudden chairman pulls me into a hug and said

"You see my beloved children, Kaname-kun agrees with humans and vampires coexist together so he sent our beloved Kai-chan here to help."

I pulled out of the hug ignore the headmaster protest and tears.

"Yeah, so in other words…I'm part of the guardian…" I said and look at yuuki with a smile. "That mean we could spend more time together, yuuki-chan!" I pull her into a hug. "Isn't that great?!"

Yuuki, and headmaster sweat dropped at my mood change. Zero frowned.

"H-Hai, Kaira" she said.

I pout. "It Kai-chan" I told her.

Yuuki scratch her head and nodded. I walk over to Zero and stand in front of him. His frown deepen. I shook my head and wingle my slender finger a no-no in front of him and scrush up my nose and pout.

"If you keep frowning like that _Z-kun,_ you going to get a wrinkle" I giggle at my nick name given to him and the insulted.

He glared at me. if glare could kill, I be turning to dust.

"Sayonara mina-san. I'm going to go now and patrol" I sang and happily skip away. Headmaster and Yuuki sweat dropped while Zero storm out of the office.

THE NEXT NIGHT

'I wonder….' I thought as I patrol the school ground. 'If I will ever meet _**him**_ again!' I sigh as I jump up on a tree branch and look at the night sky and the full moon.

'I can't remember my past or anything before I was five...I was bitten by that man…and Kaname found me and the Aidous adopted me. That was how I came to know the existence of the vampires.' I sigh.

'Damn and Rima is madder at me…well, Kaname is kind of happy I guess now that I'm part of the perfect and I could watch yuuki.'

I look down from the tree I was sitting on and saw yuuki and two day class students. They were talking.

"You guys, what are your names and classes?" yuuki asked them showing them her guardian tag. "Wandering around at night is strictly prohibited. It's dangerous at night. Please return to your dorms quickly."

"We just came to take some pictures of the Night Class students!." Said one of the girls with long brown hairs.While the shorter one nodded her head in agreement.

"Isn't it fine to just take a few? Ow…!" the shorter said grabbing her bleeding knee.

I cover my nose and look toward the swoosh noise. I notice yuuki didn't seem to hear it. Vampires have great hearing, sense, sight and strength.

I put on my glove and took out throwing knifes that have anti-vampires magic that can harm even killed vampires and humans are immune to it.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked her friend. I roll my eyes. 'They won't have gotten hurt if they just stay in their dorm and obey the rules that were given to them.' I thought.

"Can you walk?" the long hair girl asked her friend and helping her up.

"You're hurt?" yuuki asked with eyes wide and grab the girl shoulder. "Blood is really bad…Return to your dorms quickly!" she said pushing the girls toward the dorm.

"What?" they asked.

"It doesn't matter, just go quick--!" she stop mid sentence and took out her Artemis Rod, an anti-vampire weapon.

"Who is it?!" she yelled pointing her rod at the new comer and a hand grab the rod, which prevented it from hitting him and his companion.

"That was close." Kain said with Aidou next to him. "As to be expected from the Chairman's daughter."

'Kain and Aidou, huh?!' I thought than glare at the figures. 'On my second night patrolling they had have to come and cause me trouble. Let see what they do next. If it gets out of hand…' I look down at them and get ready to interfere.

"Kain Akatsuki-senpai and Aidou Hanabusa-senpai from the Night Class?!" said the injured girl.

"Oh, no way!" they squealed. I roll my eyes. 'Human. They don't they're in danger.' I thought as I watch them, wondering what are going to unfold.

"Ah…" Aidou said, pushed the rod with his finger away. "We smelled some blood, so we just came to see what had happened. You're so cruel, yuuki-chan. We…really just wanted to come look."

His eyes turning red and a gush of wind blow past by carrying a scent of blood. "Ah, it smells so good."

I narrowed my eyes. 'Aidou…' I thought dangerously and cover my nose from the sweet scent of blood.

"Oh no, what should we do?" squeal the two day class girls as yuuki glare at the troublesome pair. "He said we smell nice!"

I sweat drop at the two squealing girl's happiness, but I know that the sweet scent wasn't from them.

"Aidou-senpai, if you lay a single finger on them, I'll…" yuuki begin but was cut off by Aidou coming closer to her and grab her right hand that still holding on to he rod to prevent her from escaping.

It was from…

"Did you fall?" Aidou said as he took her right hand. "The good smell I was talking about…is your own blood, yuuki-chan."

Yuuki.

"S-senpai…" yuuki said, struggling from Aidou grasp as her eyes widen as he took her hand in process.

'She must have scraped her palm when she swung from the tree earlier…' I thought.

"You're really…tempting me…" Aidou say as his eyes turn red and kain just standing there watching with his hand in his pockets. "Really…" with that Aidou open his mouth, showing his fang and bit her injured palm.

"A fang?!" the two day class girl said. "A vampire?!"

'This is bad.' I thought as yuuki drop her rod with a clang as I drop down from the tree and land gracefully without a sound and nobody noticed as I walk toward them.

"Senpai, stop it!" yuuki ordered as he pull her into his arm. With each word she says, I was getting closer and closer.

"A-Aidou-senpai!"

I walk past Kain as he was the first to sense me.

"I still want more…" Aidou said. Kain gulp nervously as I calmly walk toward Aidou and the fainted girls, as his hand move away her uniform collar.

"May I drink from your neck?" he asked as I was closing in to him and yuuki. "N-n-n-no, you c-can't!" yuuki said as her struggle with Aidou. "I won't let you!"

"Hanabu--"

I was already behind him as Kain warn him.

"That enough, Hanabusa," I whisper in his ear in a warning tone. I felt him tense; even if he knows it was me. He turns around with yuuki still in his arm.

"Hey Kaira-chan! Sorry I was just hungry" he said in defense. I saw yuuki look at me with wide eyes as I point my throwing Knifes at Aidou. "That not an excuse Aidou. Let her go," I order calmly looking at Aidou with my tire eyes since I hadn't enough sleep.

"No!" Aidou pouted childishly holding yuuki tighter in his hold.

"Kaira?" yuuki questioned while looking at my hand that still held the knifes with every movement. I simply ignore her and still look at Aidou.

I step toward them, and then suddenly, something or someone whooshed past me making the wind to blow my hair carelessly.

"Drinking blood on school ground it strictly prohibited._ Vampire_" Zero said with hatred dripping in each syllable; pointing his gun at Aidous head

"Zero, don't" said yuuki.

"But it was just a taste." Aidou smirk.

Slap!

I slapped aidou as everyone look at me in shock. Zero was the first to break out of it.

"You!" he growl and point at me.

I still have my eyes at aidou but I look at zero the corner of my eyes.

"yes." I said.

"You were here the whole time…"

"…Yea…" I stared at him as he twitch.

"And why didn't you stop him?!" as he point his gun to me.

"I want to see the outcome of it." I state it normally not scenting his tone.

Bang!

You idiot! Why did you shoot!" Yuki growled holding Zero's arm up preventing the bullet from going through Aidou and my head.

I was on the gounrd with Aidou next to me. Luckly I pulled him down with me before he could fire. I stood up with aidou and put my anti-vampire throwing knifes away.

"Could you lower your Bloody Rose?" kaname said as he walk to aidou and I as Kain have his face in his hand. "It's dangerous to us."

"Kaname-senpai!" yuuki said as she walk in front of zero.

"I'll take charge of these fools." He said as he grabbed aidou's collar in the process. "The chairman will be waiting for a report on this."

"Dorm Head…Kuran…" aidou said and glare at zero. "Are you going to let HIM get away with what he did to…" he pull me into a hug and gently grab my face to kaname as I blink. "Kaira! She bleeding!" I reach my hand to touch the cut as kaname look at it.

"Kaira! You're hurt" said yuuki as she ran to me and give me her hangy. I took it and put it over my neck as it asorb the blood.

'Damn, it stings and it healing slowly too...I freaking hate vampire hunter weapon.' I though as I touch my bleeding neck.

"Don't worry about it." I assure her, patt her head and smile as zero frown and look away.

"Kain, why didn't you stop Aidou?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you are as guilty as Aidou." Kaname stated showing dispointment through his voice and look at me, making me gulp. "…Kaira."

"…Hai…" I said avoiding his gaze, making the pure blood sigh.

"Yuuki, I'll take care of Aidou, Kain , and Kaira." He siad and look t the fainted girls. "As for those two girls, we'll erase their memories of tonight and take them to the chairman."

Seiren jump down from a tree and bend next to the girls as she put her hand on their face as her hand glow purple and erase their memories of what had happened.

"Is that okay…?"

"Ah, yes….plaease do." Yuuki bowed.

I look at her, while I still had my hand on my cut.

"Thank you for the hangy, yuuki-chan,"

"Ah, you're welcome kai-chan. And I'm sorry about Zero." She bow again. I shook my head.

"Iie. Don't bow, it alright really. I'm fine." She look up and smile.

"I'm sorry if this has brought up any…bad memories, yuuki." Said kaname sadly. I got out of Aidou 'hug' and took his hand and dragg him to kain.

"No, it's fine." Yuuki put her hand indefense.

"Kaname, I'll be taking this two back to the dorm and wait for the punishment." I said and walk away dragging Aidou along and kain followed.

He nodded.

"He hardly did anything." That was all I hear her say as we walk out of the hearing, toward the dorm.

Moon Dorm's Living Room

"Ten days of suspension, huh?" aidou stated, dropping two blood pills into a glass of water as he was sitting down on the couch across from kain in the moon dorm living room, with kaira's head on his lap sleeping. "But it was really was worth it, for yuuki-chan's blood…"

"If you say that. Dorm Head Kuran and Kaira will get mad again." Kain warned.

"Hah, just what I want! But I don't think I'll be able to live off of tablets for very long…" he sigh! "I don't know what so important about her that Dorm Head Kuran and Kaira see in her…Demo her blood smelled so delicious, I just…"

"Hey!" kain warn as he notice Kaname and Shiki walking through the door.

Kaname walk up to Aidou and slap him.

" 'You just'…" he said glaring at Aidou as shiki pick up kaira off Aidou's lap.

"…I… I apologizes…"

kaname walk of with shiki, who is carrying kaira bairdal-styles to hers and rima room and out of hearing.

'Kaira…'shiki thought as he look at kaira's bandage on her neck and sigh.

"Are you sure that was what you wanted?" kain asked.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" aidou yelled angry and blushed.

With Kaname...

Kaname bit his finger making it bleed and look out the windows of his room.

"Yuuki…

…Kaira…"

Vampires...

Beasts who take human form that suck human blood.

People must not go near vampires.

If they go near them...

_ENDING_

_Hi miss alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?_

Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu

Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi

Hi miss alice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?

Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu

Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai

__

Still, you do not answer

...

Wow!! That was long. I hope you enjoyed. Review if you like, but i be happy if you do. Thanks for reading.

I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.

Ja Ne!!


	6. Very Important Notice!

Dear Mina-san

WAAAAHHHHH!! Gomen Mina-san!! sniff you see i wrote the next chapter but my computer broke before i could uploaded. T.T The background light thingy is broken so when i turn on my laptop the light doesn't work and it dark. I'm sssssoooorrrrryyyy. I took it to get it fix since last week and i'm not sure if they could fix it. It really my fault that i should have uploaded when i'm done but i have sooo many homework and i was studying for my french that i forgot. You could hate me if you want. Now i have to use my daddy's computer to type this and it really suck. sigh When i get my laptop and if it fix i'm going to uploaded and update the story. Again I'm sorry.bowed I hope they could fix it since that chapter i saved in my laptop is really long and it take me to write it and since i'm going to be busy with school and stuff, i'm not sure if i have time to rewrite the chapter. Please forgiven me my reviewers and mina-san who has been waiting for me to update.

xXKaira-himeXx


	7. Chapter 04

YEAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! GUess what mina-san!! If you are thinking that i got my laptop back then YEP!! Lol. like i had promised, i will update and i did. So here it is.

I DO NOT OWN V.K

PLEASE READ AN AUTHOR NOTE AFTER THE ENDING THEME SONG. IT VERY IMPORTANT AND HOW I UPDATE.

_I DO NOT OWN V.K ONLY MY OCs_

_OPENING_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai _

_Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga  
me wo samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo_

_Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru  
omoi wo osaekirenai_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto_

_Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo_

_Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru keredo chigau itami mugen ni tsuzuite iku_

_Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru wo  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto_

CHAPTER 05

'Valentine's Day'

"It's just a matter of time" a voice said as they dropped a white pill into a glass of water as it dissolve into a red color "It's already come this far." Said the voice that belong to Kuran Kaname, as he lie on his chair, arm resting on the side as he hold his cup of blood pill. He turns his attention to the opening door.

"…Kaname…are you as sleep?" a voice call out. Kaname raise his eyes brow.

"No" he chuckle "aren't you…Kaira?" Kaira walk in with a tire face and frown. "I couldn't sleep…I have a bad feeling something going too happened to HIM soon…and you know it Kaname! You know--!" Kaname cut her of. "I know." He state. "I'll take care of it, for now you should go and rest to gain your straight and heal your wound. Senri was worried." Kaira sigh, knowing he was right. "Hai" she walks toward the door and looks back and gave a small smile. "Night Kaname" she turns around and headed back to her room.

Kaname smile as he watches the girl who was like a dear sister to him and Yuuki. His smile faded as he had to keep them save, hidden in the dark world of lies and secret.

THE NEXT MORNING. DAY CLASS

"Hey, are you ready?" a voice of a girl asked others. "Of coursed! They're hand made!" a voice exclaimed. "Who are you going to give them to?" an other person asked.

"Kuran-senpai!" the girl whispered as her three friend squeal happily. Above them were yuuki and sayori aka yori. "Everyone's really excited, aren't they?  
yori asked yuuki as she rest her chin on her palm. Yuuki turn to her and replied.

"Well tomorrow is valentines day. It only comes once a year." They were sitting three rows to the top.

Suddenly a boy with glasses came. "When girls give the guys they like chocolates and confess…" he gain yuuki and Yori attention as their face turn confused.

"How foolish! Extremely foolish!" he shrugged then he put his arm around his chest and said angry. "Why in the world are they so infamous?! I'm completely against this event." As he pushed his glasses up and walk away. Yuuki and Yori watched go.

"Thought even our class representative my get some, too." Said Yori gaining yuuki attention making her turn to Yori. This also caught the class rep as well. He paused walking in shock.

"Could you…please accept this?" Ruka said to the class rep as she held out her hand to him with heart shape box with red bow on middle top…yea right. He was just imagining it!

"Ruka-chan!" He exclaimed, smiling and blushing like a fan girl..um..i mean fan boy, yea, as he fainted. Yuuki look at him and sigh as the girl squeal.

"It's not like we're going to get any…" a boy in the class said as he laid his head to on the table behind Yuuki, gaining her attention. "Yeah…Those damn Night Class guys…" a boy next to him said as he raised his fist up. Yuuki turn her attention to Yori agan.

"Yori-chan, are you going to give anyone chocolates?" Yuuki asked.

"…I'm not planning on it. But I might make one for you, and Kai-chan." She replied as she close her eyes and pack up her books. "Are you?"

"Hai!" she said smiling. Yori tilt her head and ask "Who? Kai-chan?" Yuuki nodded her head. "Hai. Kaname-senpai, zero, you and headmaster too."

"I see. So that" Yori point to the cook book in front of yuuki. "is what is for isn't it."

Yuuki smile nervously. "yep, it going to be hand made." She said.

"You don't know how to make chocolate do you?" stated Yori.

"…hai…" yuuki sweet drop as she whispered. As Yori was about to say something, they feel someone glaring and sending dark aura.

"You know, there's been someone glaring at us from behind this whole time" Yori stated.

"Even thought you're a perfect, you're going to give him some?" said Zero as his rested on his hand. Yuuki wave her hand nervously.

"This is…" she grap her hand-made chocolate book. "…chocolate to give for kai-…" she trail off as zero glare at the vampire name.

WITH NIGHT CLASS

A young model was trying to wake a sleeping person under the cover, but they didn't bung. The model sigh.

"Wake up."

No reply.

"Wake up Kaira"

Still no reply. The model huffed.

"Urg..Fine. You are so impossible, kai-chan" as she hear Rima called her nick name she quickly sit up and grinning at Rima. Rima shook her head.

"Headmaster cross want you in the chairmen's office at 5:45" Kaira blinked. She crooks her head to the side. Rima sigh and rub her temple as the door swing open, scaring Kaira.

"AAAAHHHH--thud!" she screamed as she felled. Rima and the new comer sweet dropped.

"Are you sure she a vampire" a annoyed voice said. "Hey! Don't look at me" a voice defense. "I don't need to look at you to know what you are Aidou" Ruka hissed. "Ye—Hey! Why you?!" Aidou said angrily. "I'm not like" he pointed at Kaira who was being help up by Rima and shiki. "Her!"

BAM!! THUD!!

"OW"

CHAIRMAN'S OFFICE

"Well then…Tomorrow is Valentine's Day." Yuuki was standing next to Zero who was trying not to kill a certain vampire. "The whole school will be excited about it. Should anything go wrong the Night Class's secret could leak out." Headmaster cross said seriously while frowning. "Please be more alert than usual, Academy Guardians."

"Hai, headmaster!" yuuki said raising her hand. Zero look to the side and look at Kaira, who was looking at yuuki amusingly, but switch her glance to zero, sending him looking at her. She smirked. Zero was trying so, so, so, sooooo hard not to kill the vampire. He was about to say something but Kaira beat him to it. She walks to yuuki and stand between zero and yuuki, ignoring zero existence and his tense.

"Wouldn't it just be better to ban the stupid thing?" she asks the headmaster.

"Kai-chan, if I did that it would cause a riot!" he reply waving his hand to dismiss it. "It's an outlet for all of them. Of course, it's probably just my vampires are all too adorable. I can't keep them from their loving fans."

TWITCH.

"Don't praise those bastards to my faced" zero growl and glared. Kaira elbowed him. Hard.

Grunt.

Zero glare up at Kaira. "What the hell was that for, vampire!!" zero said grabbing his side from the pain. Kaira look at him innocently and tilt her head to the side cutely, gaining headmaster's squeal. "I don't know what are you talking about Z-chan…demo…" he glared hard. "..What" he hissed. Kaira smiled. "..I don't know what if you're blind or just plainly stupid…" her smile turn into a smirk as zero was getting angry. "I mean, here I am, and standing in front of you is my face, who happened to be a vampire. Now what would you say about that."

Headmaster sweet drop and try to ease the tension. "Hehehehe you and kiryuu-kun are so much a--" Kaira and zero snap their head at headmaster direction, glaring a death glare. "Go a head and finish that sentence…" they growl/threat.

Sweet drop.

"H-Hai" he said as he got up and walks to the window and look out. "Well. Vampires have been the enemy of humans since long, long ago. But there are vampires who wish to coexist peacefully, too. It's important to hope that we can instill those values into the young vampires. Kiryuu-kun, even if you think that's impossibility, I want you to understand my way of thinking someday." Yuuki look up at zero. Zero's face was blank as he said. "It is impossible." Kaira look at zero sadly. She didn't know why but it like part of his whole life is all her fault. "Because it's impossible to erase the past." Kaira look at him confusedly. 'what does he mean by that?' thought Kaira.

Headmasters look at zero out of the corner of his eye. "Is that only because they drink human blood," Kaira mentally gasped. 'This is why he hates us with much despise?' she thought. Kaira clench her fist tightly. "And are just monster who take on a human form?"

Kaira eyes widen at that. 'Monster who take on a human form.' She thought over and over again. 'is that who we really are…who I am.' Kaira bow her head as her bangs cover her face. Nobody saw it though except yuuki.

Zero bend his head so his bang cover his face as yuuki look up at him worry. "….zero…" she whispers softly.

"Ehh…Uhm.." yuuki try to say something that would ease his mood but nothing came out. Instead she took something out.

"Here, headma--Daddy!" she handed his gift as she sat on the desk gaining everyone attention. "A valentine's day present! Here!" she shove one to zero face. Zero move back startle showing his neck. Kaira saw this. '..a tattoo…?' "one for you too, zero!" yuuki came up to Kaira and bow. Kaira blink. "N-nani? Why are you bowing? S-stop it yuuki"

"g-gomen kai-chan…I didn't have one for you." Kaira eyes widen. Yuuki though she was going to be mad so she stutter out an explanation. "I-Iie I have o-one f-for you k-kai-c-chan…d-demo I…I d-didn't fi-finish i-it yet. GOMEN NASAI!!" yuuki bowed repeatly. Kaira blink. Yuuki was waiting for her to get mad but nothing. She look up and saw everyone was looking at her. Kaira and headmaster was laughing and zero was smirking.

"N-nani?" she ask.

"oh yuuki…I'm not mad. That all?! It ok really! I'm fine." Kaira said between laughter. She took a deep breath and calms her self. "Don't worry about it yu-yu-chibi-chan! The days AND night boys I should be mad at. Giving me hold lots of candy and chocolate that I wasn't going to eat all of them…." She giggles and smiles while hugging yuuki. "I only eat yours!" Kaira chuckle as yuuki blushes.

OUTSIDE OF THE MOON DORM

You could see girls and a lot of them swarm the gate waiting for the night class to come out. All you could hear are kyaaa and squeal

INSIDE THE MOON DORM.

Inside the moon dorm every one was around the living waiting for the gate to be open. Takuma was standing on the stairs. Kain was sitting next to Aidou who was sitting on the couch. Across from them is shiki who is sitting and Rima, who was standing next to the couch with one hand on her hip looking at the door, like she is waiting for someone to pop in. Ruka was standing next to the coffee table looking at door where the noise came from with one hand on her hip.

"They seem more energetic every day." Said a smiling Takuma.

"Even though they know valentine's day is tomorrow…" said kain yawning as he cover his mouth.

"I wonder how many I'll get this year!" said Aidou. "Akatsuki, want to have a bet? Over who can get the most.

"Jeez…" akatsuki said and shook his head. "It's just troublesome" Senri point out as takuma walk down stair and joined them. "But you'll get lots of chocolates, shiki!" takuma said.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka cried out as he walk downstairs with serien.

"Ohaiyo, Kaname!" greeted takuma. Kaname walk downstairs and look around the room for someone. Rima saw this and filled him in.

"…headmaster called in for kai-chan…" Rima's soft voice ring out.

Kaname nodded. "Shall we go?"

OUTSIDE….

Yuuki was standing on top of the wall and blew her whistle.

"Give them chocolate before the official date is prohibited!" warned yuuki.

"But I have to give them my chocolates!" a girl said as she climbed the wall with her friend help. Kaira saw this but didn't do anything about. She was sitting on top of the wall with her legs hanging. Kaira sigh!

"Don't try to go over the wall!" Kaira said as the fans keep trying to give her her chocolates. "Watch out!" she hear yuuki said as she saw the girl who had climbed the wall was falling down. But before she felt, Kaira jump down and catches the girl before she felt.

The girl open her eyes and look up at her savior. She and all the other blushes.

"T-Thank you…Kaira-senpai" Kaira look set her down on her feet and gave her a small smile. "Be careful next time." Kaira said. "H-Hai" Kaira look at all the others girl and gave one of the cutest smiles. "Demo…kai-chan doesn't want any of you pretty lady get hurts anymore. If you do..sniff(remember Kaira is the youngest in the night class with Rima and shiki and some day class students) who will give kai-chan her chocolates?! sniff" cry Kaira as she did a fake tear. Yuuki sweet drop, since she and zero know it was fake. The girl gasp.

"She right!" "yea! We can't let Kaira-senpai worry about as!" "hai!" chorus the fan girls as they line up perfectly along the side, just as the same time the gate opened.

Yuuki jump down and walk her way to Kaira and zero.

"Kai-chan, that was awesome!" Kaira giggle. "yep, I know! Years of practice and it work really well. I call it my 'Kai-Chan's number three "Teary Face" act'" Yuuki and surprisingly zero sweet drop. "Nani?" asked Kaira tiltinh her head to the side and pout cutely. Yuuki and zero blushes. Kaira smirked and skip away to the night class.

'It really work.' Though/amid zero and yuuki.

Kaira skipped her way to the night class. She saw takuma walk in front, follow by Aidou, who was waving, kain, and Kaname.

"Hey! Don't push!" she hear yuuki told the day class girls. "Don't push" she turn her head and stolen a glance at Kaname. Kaira saw this, same as zero who turn his head away.

"Ohaiyo! Is everybody feeling good today?" greeted Aidou.

"We're fine!" chorus the F.G. (fan girls)

"Hey, you do it too, akatuski." Said Aidou

"I already said I wouldn't" Akatuski reply.

"Ohaiyo, Yuuki" Kaname greeted yuuki with a smile as he walk by her. "O-Ohaiyo gozaimas!" bowed yuuki.

Kaname was walking but suddenly he turns around and stops. The night class follows, while Kaira was walking toward the soon-to-be scene. All the night class was looking past yuuki to zero. Kaname walk toward zero and stop in front of him.

"Kiryuu-kun, how are you feeling?" ask Kaname. Zero, startle by the question look up. Kaname narrowed his eyes. "….Take care of yourself….kai-chan isn't here just to take care of you…." Kaname turns around and walk away from the shock zero.

"If you're trying to start something," zero stated as he clutch his fist. "I'll challenge you anytime, kuran-senpai."

Aidou hears this and glare at zero. "…That bastard!" "Hanabusa…!" warned kain. Aidou nodded and look at Kaira, who was standing still and pale and didn't notices Aidou looking at her. Kaira finally noticed it and snapped out of it. She look into Aidou worry eyes and shook her head she ran up to the walking away night class, and gave Aidou a hug and he hug her back. They pull away and she gave kain a hug to and in return he patted her head.

"Ne, you should go now" Aidou pouted.

"Nyaaare you trying to get rid of you're one and only brother?!"

Kaira growl huffed and cross her arms over her chest.

"Hmp…you're going to be late for class and sensei gonna be mad at me for having such an idiotic brother. Who happened to be a playboy" stated Kaira and kain was smirking.

Aidou pouted. "Fine. Fine." With that he walk away with kain waving back at Kaira.

Is zero hiding something?

For Kaname-senpai to have done that….

LATER THAT NIGHT….

"Cut the chocolate…" said Kaira as she was showing yuuki what to do.

"KyaaaaArigato kai-chan for helping me!!" exclaimed yuuki. Kaira sweet drop.

"Iie, it fine. I like to cook any way."

"demo…"

"enough! When I say something it final!!"

yuuki sweet drop

"hai"

"good..now get working!!"

"HAI!!"

"No..wait yuuki! Carefull!!"

"ekk"

clunk.bang.

"ahhh"

"are you alright yuuki!?"

"h-hai"

"Be careful next time"

"h-hai"

"pay attention on what you are doing!"

"g-gomen…"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT APOLOGIZES TOO MUCH"

"g-gomen"

"URGG !!"

"g--"

Kaira glare at yuuki to say that word. Yuuki sweet dropped. While the girls was having sooooo much 'fun' they didn't noticed zero was watching them.

WITH ZERO….

Zero was walking down the hall back to his room. Then he grip his head in pain as he stumble as he used the wall for supported. He pushed him self of the wall and strarted to walk, but he didn't get far. He slumped down against the wall and sat there looking at the ground.

"If you just fight it, or run away from it, nothing going to change" said a voice as they walk toward zero. "But you just keep pushing yourself like this…" said the headmaster.

"Urusai…" said zero, who was breathing heavily. He tries to get up but fell down again in pain, clutching his chest. Headmaster look down at zero with symphony and held a glass of water and a blood pill in front of zero.

"This will make the pain easier to deal with, so drink it." Zero look at it for couple of second as if he was in a trance. He snapped out of it and slap the glass and pill away, making the glass broke spilling water. Headmaster got up.

"lately the time between these attacks has been getting shorter and shorter. Please understand what will happen if you keep continuing like this." Headmaster cross aka H.C said looking at zero, who was shivering and holding him self. "No…You already know…."

THE NEXT DAY….

DING! DING! DING! DING!

The sound of the academy bell rings as yuuki woke up yawning.

"Didn't sleep enough again?" asked Yori, who was packing up her books and notes.

"Yeah, just a bit…" said yuuki smiling and rubbing the back of her head.

"You were a lot later coming back to our room than usual…Oh, that's right…Hand-made chocolates?" asked Yori.

"Well, I had been planning on that, but…it didn't really go well" yuuki wave her hand to dismiss it and took out a green wrapped box. "In the end I went and bought some"

"I see."

LATER…..

The gate to the moon dorm was opening. You could see all the night class members but…no Kaira. She isn't with the perfects. As the gate fully open the night class walk out, earning squealing from the F.G.

Blipppppiiiiiiippppppppppppppp

The sound of yuuki's whistle as zero stood behind her.

"You there! Stay in line!" said yuuki.

"…where kai-chan…." Said Senri, who was looking for any sign of Kaira, to Rima, who shrugged.

"Hiding from her fans." State Rima simply. Senri look at Rima and sign. Rima croak an eye brow. "Are you going to give her chocolates, shiki?" asked takuma who hear the convocation as he walks over to them.

Senri nodded his head. "..Hai…but she not here" Rima shook her head and pat Senri in his shoulder. "Don't worry she show up and help that perfect, yuuki-chan." Rima said the last word mocking with venom. Senri shook his head use to his childhood friend being jealous of others who have Kaira's attention and doesn't like to share Kaira's friendship with anyone except for certain people, and believe that they are not good enough for her. As for poor takuma. He was confused.

Senri run his head through his hair. "…I hope so. I don't like her hanging with that Mr. Perfect." Rima look ahead as they began to walk out of the gate where the roaring beast…um I mean screaming F.G. "Don't worry shiki. Kai-chan a big girl now." Said takuma. "I hope so…"

"Oh! It's going to be so fun!" exclaimed Aidou excitedly who was behind shiki, next to Rima, who's next to Ruka, who next to takuma, who next to kain and Kaname.

"Just troublesome, like always" said a bore Senri with a tire expression.

"Don't say that…" kain said closing his eyes. Suddenly yuuki turn around and face the night class.

"Okay! Time for our valentine's day celebration!" pointed out yuuki. "The day class girls are at the gates, and it's a race to see who can get the most! You night class students will proceed to your own gates. As long as you're only taking chocolates, please accept it! Do you understand! This isn't a time for playing around, because the girls are all serious about this!" explained yuuki.

"I'll take them all" said a happily Aidou as he dash off as everyone watched him go.

"Hey! Wait, Aidou-senpai!" called yuuki but he didn't stop.

"Aidou…" warned Kaname. As the sound of Kaname's voice he froze mid-run."Mind your manners. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, I do dorm head Kuran…"

"Th-thank you, Kuran-senpai." Thanked yuuki. After that she ran to help zero before Senri could ask where Kaira was.

Yuuki was running back to the gates where are all the day class girls was waiting. She came to stop.

"Now then, let's begin! Ready!" shouted yuuki.

Blipppiiipppppppppp

As the sound of yuuki's whistle, the day class girls gave the chocolate to the night class, as they accepted them.

"Kuran-senpai! Please accept this" a d. c. g (a day class girls) call out to Kaname who was walking with serien. He turns around and walks toward them and accepted their gifts.

"Thank you."

"They should be thankful that Kaname-sama is being so kind to them." State Ruka to kain.

"You're making a scary face…" said kain who was carrying his gifts with both arms.

"So are you! You've been getting chocolates, so why don't you have a happier face?" snapped Ruka. But her attentions were to the person who was calling her name.

"Ruka! Ruka-chan!" yelled the class rep.

"Nani?"

"Please accept my feelings!" he said holding a big box to Ruka.

"Oi! Where that vamp—ouch!" said zero as yuuki punch him.

"Don't call kai-chan that, they could hear."

"hmp"

'Kai-chan where are you' thought yuuki, hand in her pocket holding a pretty box of chocolate.

Kaname and serien was walking toward the academy. But a rustle stopped them. A figure jump down and landed gracefully next to Kaname.

"Mpkampnampme"

"Kaira" greeted Kaname to Kaira who was holding lots of chocolates with both arms and teeth.

"Kaname-sama, those must be troublesome. I'll take them for you." Said serien holding her hand out. Kaname dropped them on serine's hand.

"It's fine if you eat them." Said Kaname as take some of the gift off of Kaira hand and gave them to serien and took one from Kaira without her knowing. "I'm fine with just this two" reply Kaname as he walk away with the one that yuuki gave him and the one Kaira make one for him.

"Hey! That my!" shouted Kaira to Kaname, who was already out of ears sight, as she realize what he did.

"Well, then! I guess now we should go on…" stopped yuuki as she realizes she was the only one there. "…zero?"

At the horse stable, you could hear a huffing sound.

"You hiding over there, come out!" said zero between breath.

"Uhm.." said a girl who zero had save from the fall. "I...wanted to thank you…So I made this!" taking out a blue box with yellow bow.

"Go away." Said zero.

"Uhm…but I…"

"Go away!" yelled zero as he was gripping his chest and out of view.

"I…I'm sorry" bow the girl as she ran away crying.

"…What do you want?" huffed zero from the pain.

Kaira step out behind Lilly the horse and look at zero an didn't say anything.

"Don't look at me with those eyes."

"that not very nice to make a girl cry like that zero-kun." Said Kaira emotionless. Zero glare at Kaira.

"Go away!"

"….you shouldn't resist it….it only natural for us--"

"Urusai!"

THAT NIGHT…..

"Jeez, is zero skipping again?" ask yuuki to herself as she patrol.

"Where are Aidou and the others?" asked Kaname to takuma who was reading a note given to him by the fan girls.

"I wonder…I guess they aren't here, are they…?" asked takuma. "Where could they have gone…?"

Zero was walking along the lake holding his head from throbbing pain. Sounds of foot step snap him of it. Zero who was now more alert took out his bloody rose gun.

Clunk. Clink.

"What do you want, Night Class?" ask zero, who was pointing his gun toward Ruka and kain, who was to his right. Aidou was in front of him and Senri and Rima was behind them.

"You sure are full of yourself, aren't you, kiryuu zero?" asked a glaring Aidou.

"Acting like that to Kaname-sama…" sated Ruka

"Are you really going to do this?" ask Rima.

"Ichijou-san said not to." Answered Senri.

"That's right, Hanabusa, Ruka." Said kain. "If dorm head Kuran finds out, he'll be mad and Kaira will be piss. You too, kiryuu. You should--" reaching to grip zero on the shoulder, but was stop by zero throwing kain over his shoulder.

Thud.

Kain open his eyes and blink at the floor, looking up at Senri and Rima, who was looking down at him.

"How uncool…" stated both Rima and shiki.

"Urusai" said kain as he sat up.

"Interesting." Said zero as he look at the vampires surrounding him. "Come on, vampires. You came right when I was getting upset."

"That stupid attitude…" glared Aidou as ice form beneath his feet going toward zero. "Didn't I already say you're too full of yourself?

"I was trying to stop this…" said kain as he got up, running his hand through his hair as flam pop out in the thin airs surrounding him as he narrowed his eyes. "There's no way of knowing how it'll turn out." Then the flame dies down.

"Wait!" shouted yuuki as she jump in front of zero. "Fight is prohibit. Did you not read your student handbook? If you're still going to fight, I will be your opponent first!" exclaimed yuuki standing next to zero with her rode in front of her.

"Let's stop." Said kain

"I guess." Said Aidou.

"Yeah, I don't care anymore." Agreed Ruka as she walked away with everyone followed. "Let's go back to class."

Yuuki turn her attention to zero.

"You too, zero! What were you doing?" asked yuuki. "It's really weird for you to do something like this…"

Zero frowned and walks away. "Zero!" call out yuuki as she grasp his sleeve but he pull away leaving yuuki shock.

"Leave me alone."

WITH THE NIGHT CLASS….

It was dark. The class room was dark, no light except for the moon light shining through the window up on the class room. There where the only people. Kaname, Takuma, Rima, Senri, Ruka, kain, and Aidou.

"Well, all of them are already feeling sorry about it." Said Takuma to Kaname, who was looking at the moon. "Even so, Aidou provoked kiryuu-kun. I wonder if they hurt kiryuu-kun's feelings." Takuma glance at Rima, Ruka, kain, Aidou, and Senri.

"There's no way to avoid it now." Reply Kaname. "Even since that incident four years ago. His life has changed." Said Kaira as she walks in with serien. She makes her way next to Senri and Rima. Kaname and everyone else look at her.

"It not safe to have him attends the day class any longer, Kaname and you know it…demo I trust you to know what are you doing." State Kaira firmly. Kaname chuckle as he walks toward Kaira and ruffle her hair. "Soon Kaira…soon. Now you don't have to worry, leave everything to me."

MOON DORM…

"Where were you this afternoon kai-chan?" asked Rima looking down at Kaira who head was resting on her lap. Senri also look at her too, with Kaira legs across his lap. Kain and Aidou were sitting across from them with takuma and Ruka standing behind the couch. "Shiki wanted to give you something." Kaira eyes widen and sat up quickly and hug shiki.

"Wahhh! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen shi-kun!! I was hiding from the fans. You're not going to believe how they find you quickly and I'm so tire from all the running and hiding around." Cry Kaira as shiki pay her head. "How troublesome, it alright."

Kaira look up at shiki and blink. "Really?" sigh "Yes" squeal "Arigato shiki-kun!"

Shiki sighed as he took something out of his pocket and hand it to Kaira. Kaira blink and smile.

"Waaaahhhh, so kawaii!! Arigato shiki-kun!" Kaira hugged shiki one more before letting go and accept the gift. Rima and everyone else shook their head and sweet dropped.

RIMA AND KAIRA ROOM….

Rima was sitting in front of the mirror combing out her hair as Kaira was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and taking a shower, thirty minutes ago.

"So what did you guys do while I wasn't here?" ask Kaira as she came out of the bathroom with damp hair. She skips to her bed and lie back with her hand behind her head.

Rima look at Kaira through the mirror and reply while combing her hair. "Nothing really. Just went to talk with kiryuu." Rima got up from the chair and went to the bathroom to get a dry towel for Kaira, who was lost in thought of what had happened with Zero, didn't notice Senri coming in and lay down next to her. The sudden shifts of the bed she snaps out of her thought and look at her intruder.

"You get sick if you don't dry you're hair" said shiki as a towel went flying and hit Kaira face. She sat up and glare at Rima. Rima grinned and came and sat next to Kaira, with shiki behind Kaira, drying her hair. Kaira yawned. Rima raised her eye brown at Kaira.

"Tired already? I though you could handle it"

Look tired at Rima and glare. "Oh shunt up. You don't have to stay up all DAY AND NIGHT."

Giggle, follow by a chuckle. Kaira pouted. "Shiki are you done yet I'm sleepy" whine Kaira. Shiki rolls his eyes as he finish drying her hair. "There"

"……."

"……."

"…….."

"She feels as sleep didn't she" ask Rima.

"Yep" said shiki as he picks up Kaira, put her under the cover and cover her up with blanket. Rima smiled and yawn as she got in her bed. She looks at shiki who was still on Kaira's bed.

"Aidou going to kill you if he fine out you going to sleep here with kaira" warned Rima. Shiki pouted. Rima glared.

"Fine." He kissed Kaira on the forehead and walk toward the door. He turned around and smiles at Rima and turn off the light. "Night"

ENDING

_Hi miss alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no? _

_Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu_

_Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi_

_Hi miss alice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?_

_Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu_

_Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai_

_Still, you do not answer_

_Yeah!! That was a long chapter. It was 18 pages long. I hope you like this chapter. Please review, I would really like it. Next chapter will be coming out shortly. But don't worries I WILL update once or twice a week, not like other whom some times update a month later. I don't have a problem with that, it just I don't like to keep you waiting long, now. It won't just be fair._

_I'll show you a sweet dream_

_Next night _


	8. Chapter 05

I don't own V.K only my OCs. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_OPENING_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai _

_Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga  
me wo samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo_

_Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru  
omoi wo osaekirenai_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto_

_Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo_

_Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru keredo chigau itami mugen ni tsuzuite iku_

_Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru wo  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto_

NEXT MORNING

"Here! Traditional tomato and parsley mayonnaise mixed with traditional round vegetables and meatballs and cream!" Said Head master cross as he present his food on the table happily and skipped away to the kitchen. "Hand made Hand made Hand made"

Zero picks up the plants lazily. "And I thought he wouldn't be at it so early in the morning..."

Yuuki happily took a bite and look at Zero who was sitting across from her. "Though it's sort of difficult to call it 'traditional'…" Stated Yuuki.

"You're being the tsukkomi for the wrong thing." Zero bluntly said.

"Eh? For-what?" asked Yuuki.

"Okay, cheese!" Interrupted head master cross. Both Zero and Yuuki turn their attention to the head master.

SNAP

FLASH

Zero pointed his food toward the camera, head master was holding. "What the hell are you doing all of a sudden?!" Said Zero. "Commemoratives photo." Replied a smiling Head Master. "Because today you will not be performing the job of 'Guardians', but instead will do the true job of perfects for the first time." He show Yuuki and Zero the picture he took of them.

"Dorm inspections?" said a voice coming from the Moon Dorm.

**MOON DORM**

"I see" said Kaname. Serien had finish informing Kaname about the dorm inspections and now standing behind him. Both wearing normal clothing. No uniforms. Kaname turn to Seiren. "Thank you, Seiren." With that he turns his attention to the night class in front of him. They were all still in their PJs.

Ruka, who was standing next to the stair arm cross, spoke up. "Goodness, there's no way to predict the Head Master's thinking."

"It's no big deal, as long as you don't have anything they would consider bad if they found it." Said Senri, who was sitting on the arm rest of the sofa. "That's right" agree Takuma, who was sipping tea on the same sofa as Senri. "As long as you don't have anything out of the ordinary, inspections doesn't even matter."

Senri looked at Takuma and asked more like stated. "Ichijou-san, you still haven't picked up the clothes all over your floor, have you?" Takuma look shock but replace it with his charming smile as he chuckled. "It's fine. They're all made of the finest silk, so no matter where I leave them out, it isn't embarrassing." He assured Senri and every one else.

"Oh, really…"said a not believing Ruka. Kain bend down to Aidou level. "Come with me, Hanabusa." He said as Aidou yawned.

**THE COUSIN'S ROOM**

"What is it, Akatsuki?" asked Aidou as Akatuski open the door to their room. "I'm tired already…"

Kain slam his arm between Aidou's head as Aidou look startled. Kaira, who came with them look amused as she watch the scene in front of her.

"Hanabusa, don't say that. You're going to have to let go of-all of that."

"Huh?" said Aidou. Kain move aside as he shows his younger cousin what he meant. There, in front of the three night students was a broken lamb and a mirror, a old ripped painting, dirty mop, clothing, spoon, forks, balloons, bags and…well lets just say it was all junks. Kaira sweat dropped. 'What the hell?' thought Kaira.

"Your piles of junks don't really have a use" said Kaira to Aidou. Aidou fumed with his hands on his hips. "What do you mean by 'junk'?"

"These are the sort of things our dorm leader takes pride in; it's a collection of treasures!" He proudly said. Kaira burst in laughter at what her brother say. Aidou glared at Kaira. Kain sighed and pick something up.

"You even have a Shiozumi fork…" said kain as he held up the said fork. "Hanabusa, you know that if our dorm leader found this…" Aidou quickly swapped the fork out of kain's grasp. "It's just a collection of things I want to remember! Ah, don't tell me…You want this?" accused Aidou as he held it arm length away from kain. Kaira was trying so hard to muffles her laughter when she noticed someone was at the door looking at her older brother and cousin.. "I won't let you have it!" with that he turns around but froze. Kain turn around and said "Of course I don't—" But was cut off at who was standing at the door. There at the door with all his glory.

"Dorm Leader K-Kuran…"stuttered Aidou as he saw a not very happy Kaname.

"Aidou…"Kaname started with said glare. "I think I would like to discuss our dorm's rules with you again." Kaname's glare deepens. Kaira, who was leading against the wall, was watching this amusingly. She loves to see her play boy brother fridge under Kaname.

"N-N-N-No, it's not like that…" stuttered Aidou nervously as he back away one step at a time. Kain who was standing next to him smile sheepishly at Kaname and rubbing his forehead. "Dorm Leader, this is just…" Kaname dropped his smile followed by the sound of breaking light bulbs on the ceiling. Kain look up in surprise and look to his side and noticed Aidou was gone from his spot.

Instead kain look down and saw Aidou was on his stomach, broken glass in his hand and he look like a kid just got a Christmas gift from their admire. "I found another treasures…" said Aidou happily as kain sighed. Kaira sweat dropped. 'Why does Kami-sama make him my brother?'

Aidou look up at Kaname fearing for the worst as kain sneak away from the scene with Kaira. "H-Hey! Let me go akatuski! I want to see this!" protested Kaira. Kain ignore her protest and pull Kaira out of the room with him, not wanting to be near a, well he can't even describe Kaname right now.

Well, as for our play boy vampire, he was white as a paper sheet, sweating and still as stone with mouth open but no words

What come next wasn't pretty.

**HALL WAY**

Yuuki was pushing a cart down the hall way. "I'm confiscating that" she said.

"Eh-? It shouldn't be a problem if it's just a pictures!" said a day class girl as she stopped yuuki. "You took these pictures without our permission." Said a voice. Both yuuki and the day class girl look at the source.

"Kaira-chan!" exclaimed the day class girl. Kaira walks toward them as they were blushing. "K-Kai-chan" said yuuki as Kaira was next to her. "It is a problem" Kaira told the day class girl. The unnamed girl hesitantly nodded and head back. Yuuki look at Kaira gratefully. "Arigato kai-chan." Kaira smiled. "Lets get back to work."

"Confiscated."

"No!"

"Confiscated."

"Stop it!"

"Confiscated."

"Demon!"

**LATER**

"Jeez…" said yuuki as she held open the bag where all the stuff mostly pictures of the night class from the day class dorm. "Thought it's not that I don't understand why they're taking these pictures…" There were photos of Kain, Aidou, Ruka and Kaname talking, Senri and Rima, Kaira, Rima, and Senri together, Kaira with Kaname and Seiren and Kaira and a happy takuma even Kaira and Senri smiling at each other. "All of them are gorgeous…"

'The vampires are just…' yuuki thought but shook her head. "Okay, then!" She said as she took a step up the stair but stop as she noticed zero sitting under a shad of a tree. "Come on. Zero's skipping again?

**WITH ZERO**

Zero was sitting under the shad of the tree watching the clear sky. Then look down as he took out a small tablet box. He sighed.

"Zero!" Yuuki yelled as she run toward a getting up zero. "You're skipping out on this already?" When she got there zero stood up and walk away. "I'm already done.'

But what the two didn't noticed was that a pair of eyes watching them.

**SUN SET**

"This is my first time going into the Moon Dorm…I'm pretty nervous." Said yuuki to zero as they walk through gate.

**INSIDE**

"Just carry it all out." order Kaname standing, back facing the glass window arm crossed.

"My muscles are going to get tired out…"complained Senri as he and takuma walk out of Aidou and kain room carrying the box that was full from Aidou's junks. "The agency will be mad"

"Being a model really must be tough." Smiled takuma.

Inside the room Kaira who was sitting on the floor with Aidou head on her lap, sweat dropping nervously was trying to comfort her sobbing older brother over the lost of his 'baby'.

"Um…Hana-nii it ok" said Kaira as she pat Aidou head.

"My collection…"sobbed Aidou.

"Don't think badly of us, Hanabusa." Said kain as he watches his younger cousin sob into his youngest cousin lap. "There. There." Said Kaira.

**OUTSIDE**

Yuuki came to a stop. She walks in front of zero and turns to face him and pointed a finger at zero. "Ah, that's right. Before we check the Moon Dorm, take out what's in your pockets." Zero eyes widen. "You're hiding something, right? If the prefects get away with things like that, what will everyone else think?"

Then yuuki slipped. Zero in reflex open his arm wide to catch yuuki, but the force was too much, making them fall down. Yuuki on top of zero. But as zero pushed yuuki off, yuuki giggle. In her hand was a tablet box.

"I got it!' she happily said. Then she looks at it "is this medicine?" Zero quickly snatch it out of her hand as he stood up. "It's has nothing to do with you." Zero said with hard eyes as he walks away.

"Zero!" said yuuki as she got up and followed zero out of the moon dorm. "Hey! Where are you going? Do you feel bad or something?"

Unknown to them, someone saw the whole thing.

"It seem like the perfects went back for something…" said Senri as he rub his head and walk in Aidou's room with takuma. "I guess the inspections will have to wait." Said takuma.

"Nani?!" said Aidou as he rush to the window and look at the back figures of yuuki and zero, with Kaname. "After trampling over what little happiness I had?!" Aidou started but stop as Kaname look at him. He back away slowly.

Kaira saw Kaname glance sadly out the window after yuuki, from her spot. She stood up and walks to Kaname and grabs his hand. Kaname turn to look at Kaira eyes show loneliness and sadness. Kaname nodded. Kaira lets go of his hand and went after yuuki.

**WITH ZERO AND YUUKI**

"Matte, zero!" shouted yuuki as she followed zero out of the academy grounds into the town. "its not like I wasn't going to give it back. You didn't have to take it like that!"

**IN TOWN**

Yuuki was walking looking for zero as she passed by stores and cafes. There weren't many people.

'Zero' thought yuuki. 'I lost sight of him…'

Yuuki began to walk faster as she senses someone was following her. Then she started to run, and bump into someone. "Gomen" bowed yuuki repeatedly. "Gomen nasai"

Then she run off with out knowing who, cross that, what she had run into, but a certain eyes know.

'Yuuki…be careful' the person thought.

Yuuki ran until she couldn't any more. She stops to rest for a while. "Huff…puff…huff…puff…" panted yuuki as she sat down.

'This is pitiful…' yuuki thought. 'I thought it be okay…But once I'm alone…I remember that same red.'

Yuuki snap out of thought as she hold her shaking form and tightly squish her eyes shut. But she opens her eyes as she felt some one pass her. Her eyes widen as she saw something red rushed by her quickly. She slowly and fearfully turn to the source and sigh in relief since it was just a boy running with a red balloon.

She watches as the boy's balloon flies out of his hand and stuck to a tree branch. Yuuki stood up and run and jump and snatch the balloon down. "Here" Yuuki land down and hand the balloon back to the boy but he ran away. Startled. Yuuki went after him. "Hey! Little boy!"

**WITH ZERO**

"Sorry to make you wait…" said a man as he hand Zero a warm bowl of pork ramen. Zero startle, and look up at the man who back was facing him, confused. "Mister, take it if you're going to take it." The man said. "The raw eggs are free of charge." Zero look at him and nodded.

**UNKOWN PERSON**

"A path of stairs that led to somewhere, yet nowhere" said a voice as the person walk up the stairs that may led them o somewhere. The said person sighed. "I'm lost" The said person admitted as they got to the top of the stair.

**WITH YUUKI**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. You could hear the sound of foot step coming now the stair. Yuuki walk down the stair with the balloon in her hand. The sound of foot step followed her at every step. Yuuki look around for the sight of the boy. She looks down and saw the same boy run passed her at the bottom of the stair. "Ah, matte!" shouted yuuki as she ran after him. "Why are you running away?"

"Little boy?" yuuki called out as she turn around the corner. Yuuki keep walking toward the path ways that lead to somewhere. 'Maybe to that little boy' she thought as she walks through doors and passes doors. 'Why did he ran away?' yuuki asked herself. Finally walking through a door, she looks in front of her and saw the same little boy. His back was facing her. Yuuki stop. "Hey, little boy…" she called to him. He turn his head to the side, yet not at yuuki, as of he had hear something. "Your balloon… You left it behind."

As Yuuki was talking to the boy, she didn't notice that some one was behind her. Yuuki walk toward the boy, balloon still in hands. Yuuki stop in front of the boy couple of feet away. "This is yours, isn't it?" she asked as she held the balloon to the boy. The boy turn around, his head looking down, making his hat cover his eyes. Slowly he boy walk toward Yuuki and left his hand toward yuuki's. But instead of grabbing the balloon, he quickly grabbed yuuki's sleeve. Startled at the sudden action, yuuki lets go of the balloon and try to pull away, but no use. "Nani?" she asked as she tries to pry her hand out of his hold. "What wrong?" she asked the boy, yet he still didn't answer. Instead he look up as his pupils shrunk and open his mouth wide inhumanly and growled showing his fangs.

Yuuki look startled and scared as she gasped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed yuuki.

**MEAN WHILE**

Zero quickly ran from the ramen stand as he hears yuuki's screamed.

Kaira was walking along the roof top as she hears yuuki's screamed and gasped. 'Yuuki' she thought as she quickly run inhumanly toward yuuki's following her scent. 'Hold on, Yuuki.'

**WITH YUUKI**

Panting sound was coming from yuuki as she ran away from the vampire who was the little boy. She stopped as she notices that it was a dead end. She looks back and hear laughter encoding. A hissing sound coming from her left side made her look up. She gasped as she saw the same women whom she had run into was on top a old crumble building. 'Vampire' she thought as she panicked when the lady jump down. Yuuki put her arms in front of her face and jump down the building when the lady missed her. Yuuki land down on her feet and look ahead of her and started to run.

Yuuki ran away with out knowing where she was heading. All she knows was that she need to gets away as far as possible. She ran up the stair of a building, which happened to be a bell towel. Yuuki was panting such she was out of breaths. 'What in the world was that?' She thought as she held her wrist. Memories of what just happened flashed back. 'A vampire?' She thought as she open a door that lead up to the bell.

'A vampire…' she thought. 'It couldn't have been!' yuuki held her self against the wall trembling. 'Because all the vampires I know….' Flash back to when she saw the pictures of the night class. 'They're beautiful and admired by everyone…' Yuuki closed her eyes wishing this was all a dream.

_I'm scared…I'm scared…!_

She thought back to when Kaname was helping her up with a gentle expression. 'Admired by me...'

_The vampires…will eat me…_

Yuuki remember when Kaname has saved her 10 years ago. Her hand travel down to where her Airtimes rode was at.

_No!_

She stood up yet un a ware that the vampire lady was watching her. The vampire look down and saw a person who was kneeling down inspecting a small puddle of blood. The vampire jump down hissing and claws out ready to kill. As the vampire was nearing and Zero looked up in surprise and was caught of guard. Suddenly the said vampire was thrown back against the wooden door breaking it. The vampire eyes widen as she didn't see it coming. Zero look at the person who had saved him and was surprised.

"Jeez, what kinds of a vampire hunter are you to be saved by a vampire herself" said Kaira cockily looking down at a kneeling zero. Zero glared as he stood up reaching for his gun and held it at the lady vampire who was getting. "I could handle it myself."

Kaira roll her eyes and tsked. "Sure, I pretend that." She said as she walk away. "Where are you going?" asked Zero as he watch the lady vampire slowly got up. Kaira grinned and point up to the bell towel. "Ja Ne" Kaira waved and crunch down and jump up inhumanly. Zero looked up at what she was pointing and look at Kaira again but to meet with a wave and Ja Ne as he watch her jump up. He then turns his attention to the standing vampire in front of him. "So you've lost your human side…" Zero stated calmly as he point the gun at her as she ran toward him. Zero was about to pull the trigger but hesitated to do so as he watched the vampire running toward. Zero pulled away at the last second at the same time the vampire stopped. The vampire looked and Zero and say something that did not make Zero hesitate to shoot her.

"C-Com-Com-rade…" Zero look startled and gasped. The lady vampire held a smiled on her face that seem wicked. "C-Com-rade…!"

Zero had enough as he raises his gun. "Shut up!" With that he fired his gun, the Bloody Rose. The lady vampire turn to dust as her cloths blew away; standing behind her was a little boy. The same little boy.

FLASH BACK

Zero look at the boy, eyed wide. "Ichiru..?"

Suddenly the boy laughed wickedly as he climb the bell towel and enter the window. Suddenly Zero hear a scream. Zero put his gun down and shouted. "Yuuki!"

**WITH KAIRA**

Kaira jumped up and landed on the window stilt to come face-to-face with a rode. Startle she back up as possible as the widow stilt lets her. "Whoa! It's me Yuuki" Kaira said as she held her hand in front of her in defense. Yuuki sighed in relief and put the rode down and apologized. "G-Gomen Kai-chan"

Kaira jumped down and land next to yuuki and smile. "It's alright" She said as her face turn worry as she saw yuuki's wrist. Gently Kaira took yuuki's wrist into her hand and exams it. "Ah, that..uh..um..you s—" Yuuki was cut of when Kaira licked her wounds. Blushing, yuuki pulled away. Kaira look up and saw a blushing and scare looking yuuki. Kaira looked hurt when seeing yuuki being scare of her. "Gomen" Yuuki notice what she did and Kaira expression and scold her self mentally seeing that the wound was healed. 'baka yuuki! Kai-chan was trying to help' yuuki thought. "N-no it's my fault." Kaira look up and blink and faced yuuki, who was looking down. Kaira smiled then pushed yuuki behind her. Startled, yuuki screamed, "N-Nani—" but froze when she saw the same little boy.

As in reflect, yuuki grabbed Kaira back shirt and closed her eyes in fright. Kaira notice and curse mentally. 'Damn it' she thought. 'Yuuki still shook up with what happened today and 10 years ago and I left my weapons at the dorm' Kaira stood protectively in front of yuuki and glared at the little boy. With out warning the boy launched. Kaira quickly pushed yuuki away and stumble back against the wall as he jump on the rode that she took from yuuki's hand. Kaira look at yuuki and saw how yuuki was paralyzing in fear.

"Yuuki!" Kaira shouted while trying to doge the little boy claws, snapping yuuki out of it. "RUN!"

Yuuki look horror. "N-Nani? I can't leave you hea—" Yuuki was caught off by the little boy launching him self at her. Yuuki closed her eyes and wait for the pains, but it never came.

Yuuki open her eyes at Kaira's cry of pain. Yuuki eyes widen at the sight.

Kaira was standing in front of her, back facing yuuki, with a hand through her stomach. The little boy eyes widen as well but was thrown across the room by Kaira punching him.

Kaira looked at yuuki. "Are you alright?" Kaira asked yuuki worry ignoring the pain every time she talks. Yuuki was about to reply but was caught off, once again, by the bells. Yuuki cover her ears at the loud ring noise and closed her eyes. Kaira eyes widen and stood in front of yuuki as the creature was about to attack her. Suddenly he stop at his his track looking at who was standing at the window stilt. Yuuki open her eyes and saw who it was. "Kaname-sempai!" said Yuuki.

The little froze in fear and moved back slowly. "Poor thing, you fell to this state…" said Kaname as he walks toward them. The little boy back away in fear of what was going too happened. Kaname walk to Kaira, who holding her stomach to stop the bleeding and look like fainting, and yuuki, who was still behind Kaira. Kaname walk in front of them, blocking the girls view. "K-Kaname/senpai…"said yuuki and a weak Kaira.

"How ever," said Kaname narrowing his eyes as they turn red. "You hurt those precious to me." The little boy look horror with widen eyes and mouth hanging opening and sweating. Suddenly winds blow by quickly from Kaname so fast that it was very sharp cutting the vampire, killing it. "K-Kaname-senpai." Said yuuki as Kaname step to the side. "It's over." He said, as the dust blow away.

"T—That just now was…" said yuuki, waiting for him to fill her in. "Level E." Kaira stated as she collapsed. Kaname caught her before she hits the floor. "Kai-chan!" yelled yuuki as her sister-like-figure collapsed. Kaname sighed. "It's alright Yuuki." Kaname told her as he carried Kaira bridal way. "Kaira is just resting." Kaname look down at Kaira stomach and wasn't surprise when there was no wound only blood stain. 'Just as I expected.' He thought.

"Level E?" asked yuuki cutting Kaname's thought making him look at yuuki. "Like I thought, so it's not a vampire, right?" Kaname look at Kaira's peaceful face. "No." he said. "They're still vampires." Yuuki look at Kaname. "D-Demo…" Kaname hand reach out to yuuki and rubbed her scratch cheek. "You sure get into trouble too often." He said. "Coming to a dangerous place, where you could get hurt like this…And even coming alone…"

Yuuki look down feeling guilty for making Kaname worry about her and Kaira hurt because of her. "I…was searching for zero…" yuuki told him. Kaname look at yuuki. "I see." Pause. "Well, he already headed back to the dorms. I'll take you back to your dorm. The scent of your and Kaira's blood makes it to dangerous."

What yuuki didn't know was that zero was at the door holding his throat and panting. He looks in pain. Zero quickly left the place.

**THAT NIGHT**

**Yuuki's and Yori's dorm**

"All finish," said yuuki to Yori as she finish wrapping her hand and salute to yori, who was sitting on her bed reading. "I'll be going on patrol tonight, like always!"

"It's night, and yet you're still pretty energetic, yuuki." Said Yori. "You even came back hurt, too."

Yuuki look at her hand and smile and blush. "This is just a scratch! Happens all the time! Well, then…!" with that yuuki left.

**MEAN WHILE**

"Once again you're the only one they didn't fool…" said head master seriously, so unlike him. "Extraordinary. Kaname-kun, you were able to prevent any human blood from being shed. Even within the vampires you're of a rare bloodline. Vampire among vampires. A pure blood. Directly inheriting the power of the most ancient vampires…"

Kaname was sitting on the couch drinking what seem to look like red wine.

"An existence that's feared, even by other vampires…"

Kaname stood up and put the glass on the table. "Head master cross" he started. "I've told you the things that I have because I put my faith in you."

Kaname put his hand down on the table and look directly at head master's eyes. "But keeping Zero along with the normal students much longer would be…."

The table under Kaname's finger crushes under its pressure. Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Do you intend to keep him there, where he threatens this "peace" that you've worked for?"

Head master closed his eyes and look down.

"Kiryuu-kun's parents were killed by a vampire." Head master begin. "He was miraculously rescued from within that sea of blood. Could you put him through anything else after that?"

"But the one who attacked them wasn't just any vampire." Retort Kaname and bend down to the head master. "She was a pureblood, just like me."

* * *

"Cough. Cough. Cough." Coughed zero, who was supporting him self with the stair rein.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. The sound of foot steps from behind zero, make him turn around. "Zero!" said yuuki from the top of the stair.

* * *

**DREAM**

_Darkness._

_That all I could see._

_Coldness._

_That what I could feel._

_Silent._

_That the only noise I could hear._

_Why?_

_Where am I?_

_Giggle._** "Who's there!?" I yelled**.

_Laughter_. **"Show you're self!" I shouted.**

* * *

"You should already know…" said Kaname. "…That he's already come to see that his life like this will end. Former Vampire Hunter, Cross Kain."

* * *

"I…" started Yuuki. "…Feel like I've finally understood a bit of what you were saying." Zero stood up, back facing yuuki, as she made her way down stair. "That there are actually scary vampires out there…" Yuuki hold her self as she walk down. "No…That wasn't a vampire. It was a beast…that just took a human form."

* * *

_Suddenly I was shower in warm light. The brightness was too much that I ad to shield my eyes. I saw a figure in front of me, yet couldn't make it out. But from what I could tell it was a child. Then the light dim down and show me what in front of me._

_"-chan!" laughed a voice of a woman. I look at the so call girl. Why can't I hear or see. It all burly and jumble. Yet it seems familiar._

_"-san! -san!" squeal the girl as she being lifts by the man, as the woman watch them with a gentle smile on her lips. They all laughed. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. _

* * *

"It's a horrible fate that he can't avoid." Kaname told head master cross.

* * *

"Stay away!" shouted Zero to Yuuki, making stop mid step in shock. "W-Why…?"ask Yuuki. "I still want to talk with you…! I want you to tell me more about you! Because we're the sa—"

"—No we aren't!" Zero cut in. "We aren't"

"Gomen" said yuuki. "I was thinking selfishly. Thinking that I was fighting the same pains and fear as you were, Zero."

Zero gasped.

"I was just being full of myself." Yuuki took a step back as Zero turn around. "Yu—" yelled Zero as he grab Yuuki's injured hand before she ran away. The bandage fell as zero saw bloods.

* * *

_Suddenly I was pulled away from the scene. "No!" I said. I didn't want to leave. No matter how much I struggled, I was being pulled into the darkness. I feel myself fall. Deep, deep down and couldn't wake up. Coldness was the last thing I feel._

"Humans bitten by purebloods…" said Kaname.

* * *

Bump-bump!

Zero held yuuki. Her back was against his chest. Zero's arm wrapped around Yuuki as his other hand hold her face. He bends down. "Z-Zero?" said a much panicked Yuuki as her eyes widen at what happen next.

* * *

_"up.." a gentle voice said softly shaking me to wake up. I groaned and swat the hand that was shaking me awake. "15 more minutes." I mumble it out, yet un aware where I was._

_Chuckle!_

_"My love, she still stubborn as ever." Chuckled a male voice, which was deep yet gentle as the female._

_The female laughed. Her laughter was beautiful. I groan and open my eyes ready to kill who ever woke me up. "Oh, my!" chuckle the male. "Sleeping beauty has awoken" The female giggled. I look at the men and women in front of me and gasped. "Yuuki? Kaname?" _

* * *

Zero slowly licked her neck.

**Eyes the color of blood…**

* * *

"Turn into vampires themselves." Kaname said as he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Pierce.

Zero bits Yuuki as yuuki frozen in her spot, eyes widen in fear.

'N-Nani?' thought yuuki as she turn her neck around. "Zero…?" started yuuki. "St—!" Yuuki try to pull away but no luck. "Stop!" shouted yuuki. She muster all the strengths she have and pushed zero away. "No!"

Yuuki pulled back and look at zero with her hand over her bitten neck. She look into zero red eyes, bloody lips as he wiped the blood away, showing his fangs.

**…And fangs protruding from the mouth.**

Yuuki gasped.

* * *

_I look at the people in front of me and couldn't believe it. They were gorgeous compare to us vampire._

_'They can't be Kaname and yuuki could they?' I thought. '…am I dead…?'_

_As if they had read my mind they spoke up. "Why thank you!" the man bowed. "To hear such compliment from Kaira-hime is such an honor" he chuckled._

_I frowned. The women saw this and giggled and hit the man head. "Ittai!"_

_The woman rolled her eyes and look at me with a soft gentle sweet smile but her eyes were sad when she say their name. "No, sweetie. We are not yuuki or Kaname" the man agreed with her. "And lastly you're not dead." _

* * *

"Once a human is bitten by a pureblood there are only two things that could happen. Their blood could become toxic to them, and they would die." Said Kaname.

"Or they will suffer through a slow transformation until they turn into a vampire themselves. It's something that those of us born as vampires cannot even imagine. Zero will never be able to return to being a human, and for the past four years he has fought against his vampire instincts. That would take more will power than I could ever comprehend. How ever…" Kaname trailed off.

* * *

"W—Why…?" said yuuki as drop lets of blood touch the hard cold wooden floor.

"Y-Yuuki…" said Zero and he turn his head, not to look at her. "Gomen"

**_Z-Zero…!_**

**_Zero is a vampire? _**

****

**A beast who takes on human form.**

_

* * *

_

_ENDING_

_Hi miss alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no? _

_Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu_

_Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi_

_Hi miss alice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?_

_Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu_

_Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai_

_Still, you do not answer_

...

Thud, thud, thudded!

How was it, nya? It was long too! I hope you like it. Next chapter will be coming out soon. Oh, I almost forgot. REVIEW!! I'll also show you a sweet dream next night!

Till next time.

* * *


	9. Chapter 06

I don't own V.K only my OCs. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Previously on vampire knight_**

"Once a human is bitten by a pureblood there are only two things that could happen. Their blood could become toxic to them, and they would die." Said Kaname.

"Or they will suffer through a slow transformation until they turn into a vampire themselves. It's something that those of us born as vampires cannot even imagine. Zero will never be able to return to being a human, and for the past four years he has fought against his vampire instincts. That would take more will power than I could ever comprehend. How ever…" Kaname trailed off.

* * *

"W—Why…?" said yuuki as drop lets of blood touch the hard cold wooden floor.

"Y-Yuuki…" said Zero and he turn his head, not to look at her. "Gomen"

Z-Zero…!

Zero is a vampire?

* * *

_**On with the story**_

**Ba-Bump**

Yuuki looked at zero bewildered as one hand was at her now stop bleeding neck. Zero look at yuuki as he wipe the blood stain from his lip with his uniform sleeve.

**Ba-Bump**

'Zero is…a vampire?!' Yuuki thought.

* * *

_**With Kaname and Head master**_

Kaname look up alarmed. "What's wrong, Kaname-kun?" asked the headmaster as he rest his chin on his palm. Kaname turn around and face the door.

"There's the scent of blood." He replied firmly. The headmaster stood up quickly as Kaname dash out of the room. Headmaster watch Kaname as he leave.

"Kaname-kun!"

* * *

_**With Kaira**_

_I blinked._

**"W-Who are you? Where am I? How do you know me?!"** _I asked them._

_They didn't answer me but instead pull me into their embrace and kissed my fore head._ **"Open your eyes Kaira"** _they both whisper into my ears from both sides as they began to disappear with each word._ **"It time to wake up."**

_I open my mouth to ask them what did they mean but I was swallowed by bright warm light. The last thing I hear was_

**Its okay to embrace it**

**End dream**

I open my eyes and groan as the light blinded me for a second. I sat up quickly, which I shouldn't since I bumped into someone's head. Hard!

"Kaira!"

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai_

_Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga  
me wo samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo_

_Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru  
omoi wo osaekirenai_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto_

_Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo_

_Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru keredo chigau itami mugen ni tsuzuite iku_

_Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru wo  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto_

_**With Yuuki and Zero**_

Zero stood still as he watches yuuki.

"Yuuki…I am." Zero began as he step forward toward yuuki. Yuuki step back making zero stop at his track.

"Yuuki" a voice said. Yuuki turn her neck to the source of the voice and was surprise.

"Kaname-senpai." Said yuuki as she watch as Kaname walk up the stair toward the unfold scene.

"Have you fallen to the beast within that pursues the scent of blood?" Kaname asked as he stood in front of yuuki protecting her from zero and his view of yuuki. "Zero Kiryuu."

Yuuki mentally gasped as she remember how Kaname had safe her as the position they were in was familiar.

'Zero will be killed.' Yuuki thought as she look at Kaname from behind him.

"Stop it, Kaname-senpai." Said yuuki as she stood in between the two angry and glaring boys, but soon fainted. Zero out of reflex gasped and caught her.

"Yuuki.." said zero as he look down at the fainted girl in his arm.

"You aren't controlling your thirst for blood. Now yuuki can't even stay upright." Said Kaname as he step in front of zero and pick up yuuki from zero's arm. "Is yuuki's blood really that delicious?"

Shock over whelmed zero as he look at his blood stained hand.

* * *

Kaname carried yuuki away as Headmaster watch from the end of the hall as Kaname and yuuki passed him.

"Headmaster." Said Kaname.

"Ah, I know.' Headmaster said seriously as he pushes his glasses up.

**Infirmary**

"The bleeding has almost stopped, but…"Kaname said to yuuki as he clean up the wound and check it. "It's deep. He must have bitten with all his strength?"

Kaname look at yuuki softly as tears were falling down from yuuki's red eyes. "Yuuki?" he asked. "Does it hurt?"

Yuuki blinked as she was snapped out of her daze as she finally noticed that she was crying. Yuuki quickly wiped her tears.

"Are you scared of vampire?" Kaname asked. Yuuki stop what was she doing and shook her head no.

**_Zero…_**

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

The two turn to the intruder who had knocked.

"Kaname-kun." Head master said. "Can you go to the classroom for a while?" he asked. "The scent of blood is causing a disturbance in the night class."

"Understand" replied Kaname as he stood up and the headmaster walk to the place once Kaname had once been.

Head master bends down in front of yuuki as he carefully brush her hair away and put a band-aid on her wound.

"I brought zero back to his room." He told her. "At least he has calmed down." He stood up. Yuuki keep quite. "I haven't been able to tell you the truth. You must be shocked that something like this happened. –pause- I am sorry, yuuki."

Yuuki keep her head bend but quickly look up. "I didn't remember zero being a vampire."

"He was originally human." Headmaster replied.

"Originally?" ask a confused yuuki.

"The Kiryuu family was attack by a vampire four years ago. Thought he had parents and a twin brother, only zero survived. When he was found, there was a deep bite mark on his neck."

Yuuki froze as shock overwhelmed her body as she let the information sink in.

'Zero was bitten by a vampire?' thought yuuki.

"How can he be…human originally and now a vampire? Is it because he got bitten?" yuuki asked.

"You think it's only a legend that humans who get bitten will turn into a vampire?" asked headmaster as he reach out and gently touch yuuki's band-aided neck. "But they exist. Those vampires who can turn humans into the same species are…just a small group of purebloods."

"Purebloods…" said yuuki. She than reach and hand and touch her bite mark worriedly.

The headmaster saw this and insured her. "You don't need to be worry, yuuki. Of course zero isn't a pureblood. So you won't turn into a vampire."

"That's…for zero to drink." Whispered yuuki to her self as she remembers the blood pills that belonged to zero.

_**MOON DORM**_

**Drip!**

Droplets of blood tablet drop down on to the table from the cup in Aidou's hand as a box of blood pill lay still next to him.

"There was a blood scent earlier," Aidou confirmed head resting on one hand and the other holding the cup as he sat on the night dorm couch. "but in the end nobody told us anything."

Kain walk pass by the couch topless with a towel around his neck, yawned and stop.

"I don't really care, and not interested." Kain said from his shoulder.

There was silence as Aidou continued to pour the blood on to the table. "That is…" Aidou start as the blood froze into ice, caused by only noble vampire which happened to be Aidou. "the scent of yuuki's blood."

Kain raise his eye brown and shook his head. He walks to his bed and stop. He looks down at Kaira as she was sleeping from exhaustion.

"I wonder what will Kaira do." Kain ask him self. Aidou ear perked at the question and stomp toward them.

"Kaira this. Kaira that. Everything always has to be about Kaira and that little perfect!" fumed Aidou as he led in on Kaira's face and poke her forehead. "Why does Kaname-sama-" Suddenly Kaira sat up quickly and bumped her head into Aidou. Aidou stumble back and Kaira fell back on to the bed. They both groaned. Kain run his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Kaira!" shouted Aidou as he glares while rubbing his forehead.

Kaira blink as she let the information of what just happened in. She didn't feel will at all so she ignore a ranting Aidou.

'W-What going on?' Kaira thought as she feel like crying and didn't notice that tears were building up in her eyes.

Aidou saw this and stop his ranting and panicked. He NEVER deal with a crying girl before…ok well he had but Kaira was different. She NEVER cries when his family took her in.

"Wahh! Um…don't…I didn't…cry…mean to!" Aidou said quickly. Kain sigh and sat on the bed bring his younger cousin into his embrace.

Kaira allowed her self into her older cousin warm embrace as she started to drift to sleep.

Kain look down and saw that Kaira was sleeping and had stopped crying. He got up and went to his bed and fall as sleep leaving Aidou.

Aidou look at his younger sister worriedly. 'What make her cries?' he thought but then reality struck him.

**Where was he going to sleep?!**

* * *

_**I didn't know anything.**_

Zero duck his head under the sink letting the water wash his hair and maybe perhaps his problem. He stops the rushing waters as he made his way to his bed topless and a towel over his shoulder. He sat down on the floor next to his bed and lean back.

_**Zero…has been suffering and suffering during these four years.**_

Yuuki stop walking as she paused to think of what had happened earlier on today.

_**What have you been thinking about when you're alone?**_

From the floor zero look up at the ceiling lost in thoughts.

_**Zero…**_

Footsteps could be hear echoing through the hall way as yuuki walks passing windows as the moon light shone through the windows.

"How long are you going to keep him in the day class?" said a voice.

Yuuki stop as she recognizes the voice. She turns toward the sound and saw light coming from the headmaster office.

'Kaname-senpai?' thought yuuki.

"Um…demo…there is no precedent for transferring from day class to night class." Said the headmaster.

"No precedent is needed, is it?" stated Kaname. "You have no choice but let zero kiryuu be admitted here."

'Zero is transferring to the night class?' thought yuuki from behind the door as she tune in on the conversation. Yuuki gasped and back away from the door and run.

_**I can understand where Kaname is coming from.**_

Yuuki stop in front of a building. She made her way toward it.

Zero lay on his bed as he looks up at the ceiling.

_**Now that he's become a vampire, it's nature to put him in the night class.**_

* * *

Kaira felt the bed move as she lay 'sleeping' on the bed. She couldn't sleep after the dream she had. 'They look so familiar. I just can't place where I have seen them before.' Kaira thought. '…embrace what?...'

_**But what about his feelings, when he hate vampires so much that he wish to kill them?**_

* * *

On top of building yuuki stood thinking and lost in thoughts.

**Ba-Bump!**

Yuuki eyes widen as the realization. 'Zero…' yuuki thought. 'I said something so terrible.'

_**'…the beasts in human form…'**_

**_Zero has hated himself…_**

**_Even so…I…_**

_**Next morning**_

"Hey! Cross!" shouted the teacher as yuuki suddenly got up and ran out of he class in middle of the class.

Yuuki ran toward the moon dorm as she realized something.

_**Inside the moon dorm**_

Aidou yawned as he watch two business men in front of him.

"This is a request for you – the one know as the miracle-boy." Said the men who was pushing his glasses up nervously same as a bald man next to him who was also nervous.

Kaira was trying so hard not to laugh. 'Miracle-boy' she thought laughing mentally. Aidou either didn't notice or he was forcing him self to ignore his so-called sister.

'….the second one.' Kaira thought.

"Please help the investigating organization." The bald man said. "if you publish the research paper…"

"Eh?" said Aidou. "But I am not interested in working during daytime. I'm tire, so could you leave?"

He point he hand at the door. "The door is over there"

At the same time the door opened and walk in yuuki. Kaira blink in surprise.

"Oh! Yuuki-chan" said Aidou and Kaira as the two man turn to yuuki.

Yuuki step in and was surprise seeing Aidou (Kaira was next to Aidou hugging a BIG pillow and Aidou was also blocking her, so yuuki didn't noticed her.)

"Oh, idol…no, Aidou-senpai." Yuuki corrected/said as she move out of the way as Aidou push the two man out.

"Come on, leave please." He said pushing them out and closes the door.

He rubbed his eyes. "Oh, it's so bright. Because of them I'm tired and irritated."

"I'm sorry for troubling you." Apologized yuuki.

Kaira blink and tilted her head. 'Eh? Yuuki-chan didn't noticed me' she thought sadly (not really).

Aidou stretch and yawned. "Don't worry about them." He said then look at yuuki. "What are you doing? Everyone is sleeping."

Blink

"Ah, don't tell me you want me to drink your blood?" Aidou smile cheekily as he throw his arm over her shoulder.

Kaira glared.

"No, I came here to meet Kaname-senpai." Said yuuki.

"Is that so? The this way." He said as he lead the way.

Yuuki blinked.

Kaira blinked from her spot.

"Umm…Are you taking me there?" asked yuuki as she watch Aidou walks up the stairs.

"Kaname-senpai and Kaira is the only one who treated you well." Aidou told yuuki as he walk up the stairs hand behind his head. Yuuki stared at him from behind. 'Everyone is just doing the same."

Aidou stopped and look over his shoulder at yuuki.

"Yuuki-chan, there. Who left that fang marks on your neck?" he asked.

'Fang mark?' Kaira thought confused.

Yuuki gasped as her hand flew toward the bite marks and realize that the band aid was gone. Her eyes widen as she saw Aidou hold the band aid. Kaira watch in shock and anger.

Aidou lead against the stair case. "Last night, the scent of blood suddenly drifted in to the classroom. It excited us. Though I was the only one who noticed immediately that it was the scent of your blood, yuuki-chan." Pause. "Kaname-sama told us to forget about everything, that is why we stopped making a din."

"Kaname-senpai did?" asked a shock yuuki as she turns her head away and blushed. "Is that so?"

**_Although he told the chairman to transfer him to the night class._**

Kaira continued to watch the unfold scene. Wanting to know more, she didn't interrupted.

_**He kept it a secret from the night class.**_

Aidou saw this and glared.

Suddenly the candle died down as the flam that once had kept the room bright was gone. Now only leave is a dark room.

Yuuki gasp and took a step back.

"That's enough, it's irritating." Aidou growl as his hand twitch. He grab the rail making ice covering it. "What are you to Kaname-sama?"

Creak

The ice move fast as it made its way toward yuuki. It caught yuuki's leg as it froze it.

'My leg is frozen.' She thought. 'This is one of the advanced powers of a superior vampire.'

Aidou made his way down the stair to yuuki. Kaira stood up from her position but to realize that she, too, was froze in place. She looked down and growled.

"Aidou," Kaira said warningly. Yuuki turn her attention toward Kaira. "Kaira-chan!" exclaimed yuuki as she didn't notice Kaira and the fact that she to was fozen. Kaira smiled a soft smile at yuuki telling her she alright making Aidou more irritated. "Please release yuuki."

Aidou ignore Kaira as he jump down if front of yuuki. "Tell me, yuuki-chan…what are you to Kaname-sama?"

"I am indebted to him after he saved me from a terrible bloodsucker ten years ago." Said yuuki determinedly.

"Oh so that's how it is." Said Aidou then he smiled. "Then yuuki-chan, since Kaname-sama saved your life…it would be better if you offered every drop of your blood to him."

"Blood?" yuuki asked.

"I see. Your blood already belongs to Kaname-sama. But that fang marks doesn't belong to Kaname-sama. You can't let anyone else have it okay? Not even me. One day, your neck…Kaname-sama will treat it in a gentle manner. His fangs will sink in slowly. When Kaname-sama sucks your blood, if you just remain docile…yuuki-chan, you'll definitely enjoy it."

Yuuki looked down.

"Oh right! You might as well request it from him now! "Please take my blood"." said Aidou.

"Aidou!" Kaira yelled angrily as Aidou grab yuuki and ice started to form on her arms. "Enough already!"

She broke out of the ice and was about to slap him but a hand grabbing her wrist stopped. She as well as Aidou and yuuki turn to look at the person.

"Stop it, Kaira." Said Kaname.

"Kaname/Kaname-senpai." Said Kaira and a blush yuuki.

The ice was all gone and there was steam around them.

"Kaname-sama!" exclaimed Aidou.

Kaname turn around slowly and look at Aidou. Aidou flinch back.

Slap!

Yuuki gasped.

Kaname slapped Aidou so hard that his lip bleed.

"Who's the one who wants that?" asked Kaname as he looks at Aidou.

"No…I'm the one at fault." Aidou kneeled. "I'm terribly sorry, Kaname-sama."

"Get lost." Kaname told Aidou.

"Hai."

Aidou made his way upstairs. The three watched as he goes. Kaira decided that she too also should go as well.

"Might as well leave." Kaira said nervously not wanting to be in trouble, but Kaname still didn't let so she sighed and stay put.

Kaname move in front of yuuki and letting go of Kaira wrist. "That was an unpleasant encounter for you…Gomen, yuuki."

Yuuki wave her hand in front of her. "Err hai…no…erm…"

Kaname touch yuuki's cheek. "it's all right." He said. "All you need to do is be your self, yuuki. You're different from those who are under me. It'll be enough if you remain warm, yuuki."

Yuuki blushed.

_**I wonder why. The person I'm looking at seems to be lonely.**_

Kaname dropped his hand to his side. "All right, its time to go back. It's time for lesson right?" Kaname lead yuuki away as Kaira watches them softly. 'Just like them' she suddenly thought. 'Who were they?'

"From now on, don't ever come to a dangerous place like this alone." Kaname told yuuki. "Next time, be it kiryuu-kun or whomever; find some one to come along with you. Since he has taken something away from you, he should be making up for it."

Yuuki stop in her tracks and turn around.

"Stop it please. Why are you talking like this?"

"Yuuki that's enough." Interrupted Kaira. "Kaname has his reasons and you should trust him."

"Kaira-chan." Said yuuki. Kaira smiled from her spot. "Class is going to start yuuki."

Yuuki blinked. "Waahhh! I'm going to be late." Yuuki exclaimed. "Gomen!" yuuki bowed and push the door open and ran off, forgetting what she was going to say, for a moment.

Kaname watch as yuuki run off from her view and turn to Kaira. He smiled that smile.

"Arigato" he thanked Kaira as he walks to her. Kaira frowned.

"Next time Kaname_-sama_ smile. Do it genuinely." Kaira spat out angrily as she walk away from Kaname and headed upstairs.

"I don't know the reason why you, Kuran the dorm president, are being so nice to her." kain said with his arm crossed. "And also, being the last member of the Kuran family, letting zero kiryuu in…" Kaname walk by kain running his hand through his hair. "Not every one will be able to accept the fact that they have to mix with someone who was born into the family of vampire hunters."

Kain watch as Kaname stop. With out turning to look back at kain. Kaname said from over his shoulder. "Yuuki and Kaira…they are the one and only in the world…the most important one."

* * *

**_A human_**

Kaira angrily made her way to her room and fell down on her bed. Kaira look up at the ceiling and sighed. She turns her head to the lump on a bed diagonally from her. Rima, who was still sleeping with her hair loose. Kaira smiled at her sister-like best friend.

**_Who transforms to a vampire_**

Kaira walks over to Rima and climb in the bed. Rima stirred but didn't wake up as kaira snuggle under neath the warm sheet and sighed.

"Apologize accepted." Rima whisper later on as she scooted aside to make room for Kaira.

Kaira blinked and smiled. She hugged Rima and smile brightly. "Merci Mademoiselle Rima!"

The two bestie share a laugh together.

_**Will definitely sink onto a level E type.**_

_ENDING_

_Hi miss alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no? _

_Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu_

_Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi_

_Hi miss alice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?_

_Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu_

_Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai_

_Still, you do not answer_

...

Merci mean thanks/thank you in French.

Mademoiselle mean young/unmarried miss in French.

A chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed. By the way I skip the part where zero was about to kill him self, but yuuki came and stopped him and zero told her to kill him when the time is right or before he lose control and become a level E. Sorry about that but I was kinda lazy and very tired so I skip that part.

To all my readers and reviewers I give you Halloween treats if you know who the two people that Kaira talk to in her dream!! Review and tell how you like it so far.

~Merci!~

HAPPY HALLOWEEN MINA-SAN.


	10. Chapter 07

_**~I don't own VK But I do own my percious OCs~**_

**_~Please enjoy!!~_**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

The sound of the footstep could be heard echoing the quite and empty street of a tow. The footstep came into halt as a shadow figure stop, a cigarette in his mouth, for a moment before continued walking to his destination.

Cross Academy

* * *

_Opening_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete__  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai_

_Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga  
me wo samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo_

_Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru  
omoi wo osaekirenai_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto_

_Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo_

_Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru keredo chigau itami mugen ni tsuzuite iku_

_Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru wo  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto_

A figure stops in front of the Academy as he looks at it with his bore, serious and cold right eye as a patch cover his left eye. He looks around in his 30s with black wavy hair wearing a tan coat, a cowboy hat and a rifle wrapped slung over his back

**_Next day_**

_**Dong!**_

_**Dong!**_

**_Dong!_**

The bell rang signaling the class was over.

"Yori-chan, hurry up!" a voice called out to the said person, Yori.

The sound of rapid footsteps could be heard.

"Yuuki" Yori said.

Yuuki and Yori ran as they open a door to their class and went in.

"Safe!" yuuki cried in relief as she and Yori were catching their breath and made it in time for class. They both look up as they hear a nearby group of girls gossiping about the new teacher.

Yuuki made her way to them, Yori fallowing. "Did something happen?" yuuki asked one of the girls.

The girl hears she was being asking a question turns around and look at yuuki. "Cross-san, do you know?" asked the girl with straight short light brown hair. "There's a new ethics teacher coming!"

"Huh? At this time of the year?" asks a surprise and shock yuuki.

"Well, I caught a quick glimpse, but…!" the same girl was interrupted as the door to the class open. Yuuki and the other turn to look at the unknown person as they make their way to their seat.

The person closes the door and walk to the front of the room. The students were whispering and gawking at the unknown person.

"It appears you have heard the details already." He said as he put down his book on the teacher desk. "Beginning today, I, Yagari Touga, will be taking charge of your Ethics class. I look forward to working with you."

"He's quite handsome, isn't he?" Yori asked yuuki with a blank face.

"Yeah," yuuki replied absently. "But some how…" Yuuki stop what she was going to say when she saw the look on zero face. 'Zero…?' she thought.

"As a way of introduction, I will take any questions." Yagari sensei said, interrupted yuuki's thought.

The whole class mumbled. The same girl earlier raised her hand and asked. "Sensei, are you single?"

"Yes"

"Do you have a lover?"

"You lot like those types of question, don't you?"

"What's your hobby?"

"Sensei, are you a strong fighter?"

"Have you kissed before?"

"Do you believe in UFOs?"

"You guys! Raise your hand and ask in order!" shouted the class president as he stood u from his seat and pointed at the eager question machine class.

One girl raised her hand nervously. "Umm…" she stammered. "That face…is it the recent fashion trend?"

Yagari looked at her with his icily blue eye then at zero who stood up and walk away, leaving the class. The class and the new sensei watch him go.

Yuuki stood up. "Sensei, as the perfect, I will bring him back!" she said. With that she ran off after zero. Yagari watch them go and then sighed as he led against the board. "This is in compensation" he said.

_**For a certain life **_

* * *

"Zero matte!" yuuki shouted at zero as she ran to catch up with him. Zero didn't say anything as he keep walking bangs cover his eyes. "C'mon zero!"

Suddenly zero stopped and looks at the person in front of him, as well as yuuki.

There in front of them stood the headmaster smiling gently at them.

* * *

_**Town**_

The town was nice and fills with stores and crowed people.

Yuuki yawned and stretch. "To be use to the headmaster has its benefits doesn't it?" yuuki turn around and asked her companions.

"Not really…" mumbled both zero, who was carrying all the stuff and Kaira who still look sleepy and bore. What was surprising was that neither of the two tries to kill each other about the incident…so far. Yuuki ignore the comments. "Zero, Kaira-chan, this way, this way!" yuuki cried happily as she ran to a store.

Zero sighed and grumbles. Kaira watch as yuuki ran off to look at an item.

* * *

"Thank you for the food!" yuuki said happily as she ate her ice cream. Kaira was giggling next to yuuki watching how yuuki's act.

"I wanted to eat Shio Ramen!" said an unhappy Zero. Kaira look over at him and tilted her head.

"Don't you like sweet, Z-chan?" Kaira asked mockingly using zero nicknames. Zero glared at vampire and ignored her. Kaira pouted as she was being ignored. Yuuki smile at the sight that two of her friends were getting along.

"But I have come to like the parfait here…" yuuki said as she quickly stuff the ice cream into her mouth each bite. "Since the last time I came here with Yori-chan…"

Kaira beamed at the name of Yori. Yuuki and zero sweat dropped. They both know that Yori was one of the human she could get along with, due to her personality and that they both care for yuuki.

"How Yori-chan doing?" Kaira asked happily.

Sweat dropped.

"Demo Kaira-chan-"

"Kai-chan" Kaira point out.

Yuuki nervously chuckle.

"Didn't kai-chan saw her a while ago?"

Kaira blinked and ponder. "Oh!" she said, "right!"

Sweat dropped.

"Hey, zero…?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know that teacher?"

"Know what teacher?" Kaira asked yuuki since zero won't answer.

"Yagari-sensei." Replied yuuki. At the mention of the name, Kaira stiffen.

"…I see…" him. Said Kaira forcing a smile on her lip. She looked at zero and saw that he had look away. 'Look like things will get more interesting.'

"Yeah, z-chan!" Kaira said smirking, "Do tell us your relationship with Yagari-sensei"

Zero glared at Kaira. Yuuki saw the discomforts and said, "It's doesn't matter. You don't have to force yourself to answer…But..."pause. "That person…is kind of scary…"

"No, that person is really…" Kaira and zero were interrupted when a waitress came up to them.

"Excuse me! Are you one of the night class students from cross academy?" she asked Zero.

Zero look up while Kaira try not to laugh at the fact that the waitress thinks that zero is part of night class. "Ah! I knew it! I realized straight away! There is always an atmosphere different to that of a normal people."

"Umm…" yuuki said.

"Those in the Night Class are exceptional, aren't they?" the waitress asked with a soft smile.

"That's…" yuuki was interrupted as the waitress continued to blab on and on and didn't notice that zero was packing up. "There is a guy called Idol-kun, isn't there? He likes sweet things, and sometimes come here."

Zero stood up and caught the waitress off. "I'll be waiting outside, so…" zero said as he walks off.

"Yeah." Yuuki replied as the three girls watch zero walk away.

* * *

"Zero, sorry we kept you waiting, it's okay-" yuuki said as she open the door and walk out first before Kaira but stop mid sentence.

"Huh? What wrong yuuki-chan?" asked Kaira from behind yuuki. Yuuki look around and couldn't find zero.

"Zero…" yuuki said, "He's gone."

"Gone, huh?" said Kaira as she look around and notice the stuff that zero was carrying earlier was on the ground. She ran up to it, with yuuki behind her.

Kaira turn to yuuki and patted her head. "Don't worry yuuki-chan." She said, "I'll go look for z-chan and you take the stuff back to head master."

"But-"

"I find him quicker than you yuuki-chan" Kaira said. Yuuki sighed and look down knowing she can't argue with that.

"..hai" yuuki said as she pick up the stuff and ran the other directions.

Kaira sighed and twirled the tips/end of her hairs that was the same color as Aidou's in two braids. She watches yuuki ran off to the academy.

* * *

"Where did you go, baka?" Kaira said to her self as she walks around looking for zero. She passed many store and ally way, which she went in and see if zero was there, but no luck.

Kaira came to two ways and stops in her tracks as she looks which way to pick. She sighed. "That baka sure is troublesome"

_**Whoosh!**_

Kaira turn around and kick the level E vampire that was coming at her. She watch as the level E flew back but landed on his feet, not like she wanted. Kaira frowned as he chuckle. "Your blood…" he sniffs the air. "Smells so delicious to be a noble."

Kaira smirked. "Why thank you level E-san"

"Let me drink it all!"

Kaira frowned. "You know that I am a noble that could easily kill you, yet you still want to drink my blood."

"Kaira-chan!" shouted yuuki as she watch in horror as the Level came at Kaira quickly but then turn to yuuki instead.

Kaira pause her sentence to look at yuuki as the level E came speeding at her but catching her off guard by going after yuuki instead. 'Damn' she thought, 'I'm not going to make it in time.'

Yuuki held her weapon in hand but froze at the sight of the Level E's red eyes. Suddenly an arm came behind yuuki and grab the staff and use it to hit the Level E's head.

The level E growl in pain as he hold his head in pain.

Kaira sigh in relief.

"Don't dote around, yuuki." Zero said form behind her.

"Zero!" yuuki exclaimed. Both yuuki and zero look down as the weapon, Artemis shocking zero.

"There's dissatisfaction in my using the rod, it would seem…From Artemis…" zero said.

They turn their attention to the Level E vampire as he holds his head in pains and turn to look at Kaira with its dark hallow red eyes and a marking of the Artemis on his forehead. "Little girl," he hissed as he turn toward Kaira, "Gives me YOUR BLOOD!!"

Yuuki's eyes widen and slumped down against zero's feet. "This is…a level E?"

Zero eyes widen for a moment, and then take a stance. The level E charge toward Kaira as she was shocked, to see a level E for the first time in her life _(remember Kaira doesn't remember her past and that the Aidou always keep inside their mansion after they adopted her. she only hears about them from other vampires.)_

"Kaira move!!" shouted zero as he was running toward her. She snapped out of it as zero shouted her name to move and saw that she could dodge it in time so wait for the impact. But it didn't come.

She looks at the vampire and he suddenly burst into dust. It was cut in half from behind.

By Takuma.

Takuma put his sword back into its sheath and look at zero and yuuki as yuuki exclaimed, "Ichijou-senpai! Shiki-senpai!"

"Well that's finished!" takuma said as shiki, who was behind him, look bore/sleepy/lazy.

"I wasn't really of need…" shiki said.

"Takuma! Senri!" Kaira exclaimed. Takuma and Senri turn and look down (she smaller than the two T.T) and for the first time notice Kaira and that she was bleeding.

Senri rush over to Kaira and took her arm. "You're bleeding Kaira-chan"

"Huh?" Kaira blinked and look down at her bleeding arm. "Oh!"

Zero stiffens at the sight of blood and its smell. 'H-Her blood smell so delicious. I want to sink my fangs into her neck and-no w-what am I thinking' zero thought and snapped out of it as yuuki speak up.

Takuma saw this but didn't push it.

"Why did you two do this kind of thing?" yuuki asked as she got up, while Senri drape his jacket over Kaira's shoulder using his scent from the jacket to cover Kaira's blood scent, when it was smelling overwhelming.

"If it interests you, come to the moon dormitory tonight." Takuma answered yuuki. "I'll talk to you at length then…" takuma turn around but still facing yuuki and zero. "…About why we disposed of the Level E. Oh we'll be taking kai-chan with us."

Takuma turn around and walk away with Senri and Kaira.

Yuuki and zero watch as the three night class students walk away.

**_I may still not have known anything…_**

"Are you alright Kai-chan?" Takuma asked Kaira worriedly.

Kaira nodded. Takuma put his arm around her shoulder and hugs her. "Good. Let's go back and get that wound of yours check, so we won't catch anymore unwanted guess."

Senri frowned. "Ichijou-san," Senri said as he pulls Kaira away from takuma hug. "Kaira-chan can't breathe if you keep hugging her to death."

"Demo shiki," takuma pouted. "Who won't want to hugs kai-chan."

Senri blushed and turn his face away so they won't see his blush.

Kaira laughed. The three head back to the academy.

**_…About the long, sad history written between humans and vampires. _**

* * *

_**Later that night**_

Yuuki and zero were headed to the moon dorm. They open the entrance gate and walk in. it was dark and quite.

_**Whoosh!**_

Zero took out his gun and pointed at kain's head, while yuuki pointed her artemis at Aidou's neck.

The two noble vampire cousins were wearing casual clothing.

"Quite aggressive, aren't we?" Aidou asked with his hand on both of his hip.

"Aidou-senpai. Kain-senpai." Yuuki stated.

"By the request of the vice dormitory leader, we came to greet you." Kain said. "Will you out that dangerous thing away for me?"

Zero and yuuki put their weapons away.

"Welcome to the Moon Dormitory!" bowed Aidou acting as their host. Kain stood next to him with his hand in his pockets. "From here, the two of us will guide you."

With that, kain and Aidou lead the way. The walk was quite and tensions were building up. Yuuki saw this and sweat dropped. They pass many vampires along the way and some of them were together or just standing there.

The other vampire look up at they sense two humans coming.

"Umm…Aidou-senpai?" yuuki asked.

"Nani?" Aidou said looking a head.

"Where is Kaira-chan?" yuuki asked.

Aidou twitch at the human calling his younger sister with –chan suffix added to her name. The other didn't notice and he was thankful it was dark and that they couldn't see him twitching. 'Why do I have to escorts them' Aidou thought.

"She's with Rima." Aidou said smugly. Yuuki look down sadly. Aidou smirk at this.

"Hanabusa" kain warn.

"Oh" yuuki said, "I notice that Kaira-chan and Rima-senpai seem to be close as well as shiki-senpai"

"Of course!" Aidou said smugly, wanting the human perfect to feel unwanted by Kaira. "Those three are childhood best friends"

"Oh, I didn't know that."

Silence

"They…came." Senri said as he watches Aidou and kain leading the two perfects to Kaname, to Rima, who look blankly, to Kaira, who was happily eating chocolate pocky and to Ruka, who was frowning at the perfects.

"What for?" Rima asked and then turn to Kaira and take some pocky from Kaira.

Kaira pouted. Senri and Ruka chuckled.

Yuuki was nervous as the entire vampire from the night class watched them.

_**The real face of the vampire is here.**_

You could really see the tension was building up between zero and the entire vampires.

"We're here." Kain announced as they stop. Yuuki peak out behind kain and sweat drop.

"Welcome! Yuuki-chan, Kiryuu-kun!" greeted Takuma happily. "Tonight is my birthday party! Please enjoy yourselves!"

On the table, which happen to be big and long, was a BIG cake, LOTS of foods, drinks and other stuff.

"Happy Birthday Ichijou-san, demo w-we didn't come to play…" yuuki stated. "We wanted too ask about today."

"Eh?"

"That is…why you disposed of the Level E, even though you're both vampires?" asked yuuki.

"They aren't the same as us." Shrugged Aidou as he walk up to the table to get something to eats.

"Yuuki-chan, the society of vampires is ruled by a few purebloods and a handful of Noble Class vampires." Explained takuma, with food and drink in both of his hand and walk toward the two perfects and handed them the food and drink. "However, those in the Night Class are all part of, or above, the Nobel Class. Below that are the ordinary vampires. Even lower are the vampires who were once human."

Zero gasped.

"And the beings who have even fallen out of the ranks are…Level E." Senri finished the sentence for takuma as he makes his way over to the table.

"Vampires who were human gradually ignore reason, and will at some point inevitably end up at Level E. End, Destruction and Ruin." Takuma explained.

_**To actually think that**_

"Those born as a vampire and vampires who were once human are completely different beings." Aidou told the perfects. "I don't want you to put us together."

_**We are the cause of these Level Es**_

"That way of speaking is cruel!" said yuuki disagreeing with Aidou. "Level Es didn't become that way because they wanted to! To start with, it was you guys who-!"

**_Really pained me_**

"That is exactly why we must manage things." Takuma cut in. "Before they attack humans at random because of a hunger for blood!"

"I ordered it." Kaname said as every one turn to look at him, "For Ichijou and Shiki to go and hunt the Level E today."

"It was you, Kaname-senpai?" yuuki asked.

Much whisper arose but it was quite down by the death glare coming from Kaira who was sitting on the couch behind Kaname.

"Yuuki, to come to such a dangerous place just as you were told to by Ichijou…" Kaname said to yuuki.

"I wanted to check personally…" yuuki told him.

Kaname sighed, "…Personally, huh?"

"Come over here…Yuuki and Kiryuu-kun." Kaname told them as he walk to the couch were Kaira was sitting at and sat down next to her.

Yuuki and zero made their way to Kaname and Kaira.

"Yuuki, sit next to me." Kaname told yuuki as he patted the spot next to him on the right.

"Huh!?" yuuki exclaimed in shock.

"It's all right." Kaname assure her.

There were many mumble and whispers of shocks except Kaira who was looking blankly at yuuki and zero.

"I'm fine!" smiled yuuki. "I don't want to make Kaira-chan gets up."

"Yuuki." Kaname said.

"Hai" said yuuki as she sat down next to Kaname after Kaira got up so yuuki could have her spot. Yuuki sadly watch as Kaira walk away without knowledging her, thinking Kaira is mad at her sigh.

Yuuki gasped as Kaname pulled her closer to him. "Next to me is the safest place. Kaira isn't mad at you…" he paused and chuckle. "Quite stubborn, she mad at me, so don't worry."

Yuuki looked at zero and saw him turn his face away from her.

"Uhm, I… have always been thinking that I have to thank you…" yuuki told Kaname.

"It is actually forbidden for them to be created…vampires were human and such…" Kaname said to yuuki.

Zero and yuuki gasped.

"However," a voice said that belong to Kaira as she walk to yuuki and handed plant of foods, "Long ago, in the background of history, when the battle between vampires and vampire hunters was at its worst. The side of the vampires made many humans into their own for use as military power. Since then, the Nobles and higher ranks have carried the responsibility of managing vampires who were once human."

"If needed, to dispose of them as well." Kaname interrupted Kaira as he grab her arm despised Kaira protest and pulled down her glove to reveled a scar that is still healing.

'Weird' Kaira thought. 'I thought it was supposed to be healing by now.'

"Hunting vampires is the role of vampire hunters." Zero said to both her and Kaname bring Kaira out of her thoughts.

Kaname look at zero stonily. "Then why did you not kill that Level E before us?"

Zero eyes widen.

"The wound from that time?" Kaname ask Kaira. Kaira sigh and nodded. Kaname kiss it and a purple light surround his lip as the scar slowly disappear.

"By any chance, kiryuu-kun, did you sympathize with him?"

Zero eyes widen in either shock or anger. He quickly took out his bloody rose gun and pointed at Kaname but Kaira went in front of him and seiren had her hand to his throat.

Shock, anger, and whisper erupted.

"Serien, it's fine." Kaname told seiren as he pulled Kaira aside from the gun that was pointing at her. "The one who said what should not have been said was me."

Both Seiren and zero put down their weapon and hand.

"To think about pointing a gun at Kaname-sama and to actually point it at my sister…"Aidou said angrily.

"Even tearing him apart wouldn't be enough!" said Aidou, Senri and Rima angrily.

"We won't be doing that! Not whilst in this academy, anyway." Aidou said, "I don't want to go against the pacifism of Headmaster Cross…But do not forget! It is because the pure blooded vampire Kaname-sama is here that we gathered here at this academy."

"Pureblooded? Kaname-senpai is…?" stated yuuki as she looks up at Kaname.

"Your face says that you have learned this for the first time." Kaname said. "yuuki…are you afraid?"

Yuuki gasped and look down. "Kaname-senpai…" she said, "you've been a bit scary ever since that time long ago…Even now, a little bit…"

Clap!

Clap!

Clap!

"Okay, everyone!" Kaira shouted Kaira happily breaking the tensions as she pull up her glove and skip, literally to Takuma. Everyone sweat dropped. "Today is Takuma's 18 birthdays (in human, in vampire I don't know. Sorry!), so we must celebrate properly for him!"

"Yu Yu-chan and Z-chan are also Taku's special guests!"

Everyone sighed and put down their weapons.

Takuma hugged Kaira and spin her around. "Arigato Kai-chan!" exclaimed takuma happily. "As a thank you, I, Ichijou Takuma, would like you to be my first dance partner!"

Kaira sweat dropped. "It alright really."

* * *

The party had started and some where dancing and other were talking. Kaira walk to takuma who was talking with Ruka and Rima.

"Taku-kun~" Kaira sing. Takuma turn around and smile.

"Hai?"

"Can I cut the cake?" Kaira pouted.

Takuma laugh nervously and scratch his head.

"Sure!"

"Yay!" Kaira happily skipped back to Senri. Every one watch with a sweat drop on their head expects Kaname and Serien.

'How did she become a vampire?!' they all thought excepts for Kaname, serien, and Senri.

"Shiki…will you try cutting it up?" Kaira said as she cut a piece and hand the knife over to Senri.

"Sure." Senri nodded. "Hold it for me, Kaira-chan."

Senri took the knife away from Kaira's hand, cutting it in process. Kaira sighed knowing Senri did it on purpose. 'Might as well play along' she thought.

"You cut it," Kaira said as she holds her finger up to see the cut. "It pretty deep, I'll go get a band-aid-!"

"Gomen," Senri said as he took Kaira hand and look at the blood. "What a waste…" Then Senri licked the blood.

Zero who was watching cover his nose and mouth and ran off. Yuuki stood. "Kaname-senpai, I…"

With out finishing what she was going to say she ran off. Before she could run pass Aidou, he took hold of her hand and spin her to face him. "Yuuki-chan, won't you dance with me?" He asked.

"I…!" yuuki pulled her hand away from Aidou and ran off leaving a shock Aidou.

Kain walks up to Kaname. "Is it okay to let her go?" kain asked Kaname.

Kaname turn to face kain. "Yuuki will eventually come to me."

Kaira look at Senri as he done licking the last drop of her blood.

"Hmmm…"Senri purred as he pulled Kaira into his chest. Kaira blushed at the close contact. Everyone who saw this and giggle at the sight but not Aidou. He was glaring and Senri would have been turn to dust by now.

"S-Senri w-what are y-you doing." Stammered Kaira.

"Your blood taste delicious Kaira-chan." He whispers into her ear. Kaira blushed and then sigh. "I want more."

"Later Senri" Kaira smiled up at him and peck his nose. Senri smiled and bow. "Would you care to dance, milady?"

Kaira laughed. "Why of course sir, it would be a pleasure."

Ruka, Kain, Rima, Takuma, Aidou (Ruka and Rima threaten him not to ruin the moment) and Kaname watch them with a smile on their face, surprisingly seiren too, but nobody notice.

* * *

_**Mean while**_

Yuuki was running through the academy ground after zero.

'I don't like that place's atmosphere.' She thought. 'Surely, zero as well…!'

* * *

Zero was running through the academy ground as his tattoo on his neck glow red. He took of his uniform jacket and throws it on the ground as he gasping in pain. He hand was clutching the blood pills tablet tightly.

* * *

"It certainly is dull…"Aidou complained. "When you compare it to real blood…" Aidou look at the blood pills that he had dropped it into a water filled glass taking a look at it before drinking it like Takuma and Senri.

"A vampire that was human…"Senri look at the glass in his hand. "Sometimes there are dangerous ones as well, aren't there?"

"Huh?"

"Ones that do not accept the tablets…"

_**Zero…. **_

* * *

Yuuki ran to the pond/fountain and saw zero on the floor. She ran to him.

"Zero!"

Hearing his name being called he look up.

"Zero, are you all right?" yuuki asked him as she kneel down in front of him and saw blood tablets scattered on the floor. "What's this? Can't you take them? Aren't you taking them? Ze-!"

Zero grabs yuuki shoulder cutting her off.

"It's no use…" zero panted in pain. "No matter how many times I put them in my mouth…" zero hand trembles as his eyes turn red.

Zero pulled yuuki into a tight hug and licked her neck.

"I have to stop him' yuuki thought. 'I have to, zero…'

Zero open his mouth wide bearing fangs that is ready to sink down onto yuuki's neck.

Splash!

Suddenly yuuki pushed her and zero into the water. Yuuki watch zero sadly with a smile as zero red eyes turn into the once color that she loved.

Seconds later Zero and yuuki came up gaping for air and was meet with a gun pointed and zero. Yuuki's eyes widen zero was shot. Blood was mixing with water as the owner of the gun spoke.

"To have thought, with this gun…I'd be disposing of one of my cute students…"

Yuuki turn around and was shock and surprised.

"Yagari-sensei!"

"Live on whilst bearing a grudge against me, vampire!"

Yuuki gasped and zero turn around holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Master…"zero said looking at the man in front of him, who was once his and his younger brother master.

* * *

**_TBC…._**

* * *

_ENDING_

_Hi miss alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no? _

_Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu_

_Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi_

_Hi miss alice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?_

_Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu_

_Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai_

_Still, you do not answer _

* * *

**_I hope that you guys like it since it took me a long time to write this chapter._**

**_I wanted to thank you for reading and reviewing my Vampire Knight stories._**

**_Please review. Thank you!_**

_**I show you a sweet dream next time!**_


	11. Chapter 08

**I don't own V.K. but any OC that you will in counter later on.**

**_Previously on Vampire Knight_**

_Zero and yuuki came up gaping for air and was met with a gun pointed and zero. Yuuki's eyes widen zero was shot. Blood was mixing with water as the owner of the gun spoke._

_"To have thought, with this gun…I'd be disposing of one of my cute students…"_

_Yuuki turn around and was shock and surprised._

_"Yagari-sensei!"_

_"Live on whilst bearing a grudge against me, vampire!"_

_Yuuki gasped and zero turn around holding his bleeding shoulder._

_"Master…"zero said looking at the man in front of him, who was once his and his younger brother master. _

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_A man was lying under the shade that the trees had created, watching the sunset setting peacefully. Two young kids, one a boy with silver hair and young girl with lavender hair. Both are the same age, walk toward the man. Hearing some one walking to him, he tilted his head and look up at the kids._**

**_The boy who's had a band-aid on his cheek spoke up with a sad yet innocent face. "Because of us, your eye… sorry, Master…Even though I was told to run, I…"_**

**_The man sat up and looks at the boy then the girl then back at the boy and sighed. "I threw my body out to protect you. Are you going to try and make me regret it? Honestly…I didn't save you so that you could make that face!"_**

**_The man reaches his hand out and rubbed the boy's head. The girl beside him smiled and giggled._**

**_"Awe Zero-kun is so adorable!" the girl squealed in delight. Both male sweats dropped and Zero blushes._**

**_"Ayako…Master…why do vampires hurt people?" Zero asked sadly as he remembers his and his brother best friend._**

**_Yagari and Ayako looked at Zero._**

**_"Because they are pitiful beings that can't evade their instincts," Yagari told both Ayako and zero. "That is why we vampire hunters hunt them. We exist for that purpose. Zero, Ayako, you two understands that now, right?"_**

**_End Flashback_**

Zero grabbed his wounded shoulder as he stared at Yagari. Suddenly zero gasped in pain and a worry Yuuki rushed to his side.

"Zero!"

"Even if it merely grazes you, its unbelievable pain, isn't it?" Yagari asked while smoking and pointing his gun at Zero. "Because it's a bullet that gives off anit-vampire magic."

Zero closed his eyes in pain.

"Zero…" A soft, gentle yet cold voice, that belong to a girl said. "Even if you hunger for blood, do you have enough reasoning left to be prepared for it?"

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**

**Yume no yume no hate e**

**Hanarerarenai**

**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi**

**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga**

**me wo samashiteku**

**Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo**

**Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo**

**Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni**

**Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru**

**omoi wo osaekirenai**

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**

**Yume no yume no hate e**

**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**

**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**

**Ochite ochite ochite**

**Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto**

**Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita**

**Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi**

**Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa**

**Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo**

**Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni**

**Niteru keredo chigau itami mugen ni tsuzuite iku**

**Akaku akaku akaku moete**

**Subete subete keshite**

**Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu**

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru wo**

**Koete koete koete**

**Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto**

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**

**Yume no yume no hate e**

**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**

**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**

**Ochite ochite ochite**

**Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto**

Zero, yuuki and Yagari looked at the figure as they step out of hiding.

Zero gasp in shock as he opened his eyes and looks at the girl next to Yagari.

"I'm truly disappointed in you, Zero." The girl said as zero closed his eyes and smirked. Yuuki look shock at zero while the girl raised her gun and ready to shoot at zero.

She narrowed her eyes as yuuki stood between them and used her body as a shield for zero.

"Move." Commanded the girl angrily.

Yuuki didn't obey as she looks at the girl with determent eyes. "I don't know what type of a person you are to Zero…" Yuuki tighten her hold on Zero as she continued to speak. "But don't go deciding Zero's mentality by yourself! I won't let Zero die!"

Both Yagari and the girl eyes widen for a second before going back to normal.

"He has not yet fallen to level E." Yagari stated. Yuuki glared at Yagari and the new comer as push himself off of Yuuki.

"Yuuki…" Zero said her name gently while grabbing his shoulder. Yuuki looked at him. "It's fine."

The girl looks angrily at zero and yuuki as zero glances at her from the corner of his eye.

Yagari aimed his gun at zero but was stopped by a shout.

"That's enough!" Head master shouted and ran to Yagari and taking his gun out of his hand. While Kaira's hand was around the girl's neck in a deadly snake-grip that if the girl did anything funny Kaira would snap her neck like a stick at the same time the girl gun was pointed to her heart.

"I came because I was worried! This is why I hate vampire hunters!"

Yagari snatched his gun out of the head master hand and didn't say anything, while the two glaring girls were still in their position.

"How long are you intending to leave a girl in such water?" headmaster asked Yagari as he held his hand out for Zero and Yuuki to take.

"How long are you going to tell the vampire to let go of my student, Cross." Yagari hissed the word vampire.

Kaira let go of the girl neck when Head master nodded and jump back to help Yuuki and surprisingly Zero when the two did except the head master's hand when they helped them selves out of the water.

Yuuki walk towards Yagari and the mystery girl and stood in front of them.

"What…are you?" Yuuki asked.

They both looked at Yuuki and answered.

"Michiko Ayako, vampire hunter and Zero-kun's childhood friend."

"I am a vampire hunter and Zero's master from long ago." Yagari told her. "Isn't that right, Zero?"

Zero who was walking away stop and replied. "Hai"

Yuuki gasped in shock as she looked at zero.

"Even though you were about to be bitten by zero…you made us your enemy instead of Zero?"

Yuuki turn and looked at Yagari who was smoking.

The headmaster spoke up. "Yuuki go back to the dorm."

"Leave that to me," Kaira replied as she stepped forward and lead yuuki back to the dorm.

Ayako watches angrily as the two girls go. 'Oh how I hate her!' she though angrily and hatred toward her.

That night Yuuki cried for zero and what he been going through as Yori comforted her.

* * *

**MORNING **

It was a quite, sad and quick day for yuuki. She looks over at zero's seat and didn't see him, but instead she saw Ayako, who was glaring at her.

Yuuki nervously smiled back but quickly turn away as the glare deepens.

'I wonder what wrong?' Yuuki thought as the teacher walks in.

"Class we have a new transfer student today." The teacher said as the class quite down. "Please welcome Miss Michiko Ayako."

That afternoon Yuuki walk through the hallway and didn't see any sight of zero. 'Zero…' yuuki thought. 'Hasn't come.'

* * *

**LATER**

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAA"

"EEEKKKKKKKKKKK"

"Okay! Move back, move back." Yuuki shouted as she pushes the fan girls. "Those from the day class, return to the dorms!"

"I take it from here Yuuki." A voice said from behind yuuki.

Yuuki turn around and eyes widen.

"Kai-chan!"

Kaira smile at yuuki as the night class students walk pass them and Kaname take a glance at yuuki, who pretend not to notice.

"You go and fine that lazy bum." Kaira told her.

"Demo…"

"Go ahead yuuki." Kaira assured her. "I got it from here."

Yuuki nodded a thank you and hugs Kaira before went to fine zero.

Kaira watch as yuuki faded away before telling the day class to go back to the dorm.

"You could come out now." Kaira said to the tree.

"Hmp." The person Hmp-ed as they step out behind the tree with a gun pointing at Kaira. "Not bad."

Kaira look bored and smirked. "Going to kill me vampire hunter?"

Ayako was beyond mad and piss. She hates this girl in front of her with all her fibers. Ayako pulled the trigger at Kaira.

**Bam!**

Instead the anti-vampire bullet hit the mark; it hit thick layers of ice. Ayako look shock as the temperature dropped dangerously and her legs was cover in ices. Ayako gasped in pain as the handler of her gun burned her hand, but later smirked. "Well this isn't fair, three against one."

Aidou and kain step out of the shadow and look at Ayako. "It is when you attack my sister." Aidou hissed.

Ayako laughed. "I won't say attack vampires, instead let say eliminated."

Aidou eyes turn red as he sent ices toward the vampire hunter. "I'll show you-"

Yuuki knocked on Zero door and opened as zero didn't answer. She looks inside and didn't see anyone but an empty room.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

Yagari was walking down the hall went someone grabbed his arm.

"Hm?" Yagari turn around and look down at yuuki.

"What happen to zero?" Yuuki asked. "Have you done something to Zero?"

Yagari eye narrowed at yuuki. "Of course, I put him in isolation."

"Isolation?" yuuki exclaimed shockingly.

"It's possible that zero could draw his fangs at any moment. Until we dispose of him, he is in isolation so that he doesn't cause any damage."

Yuuki looked down but nervously look up and said, "In any case, Zero is fine isn't he? Where is he?"

"Let go of me" Yagari said as he slapped yuuki's hand off of his arm. "I'm not concerned about that at the moment. That stupid Headmaster had given me a hard time. He's told me to teach Ethics to the night class."

Yagari tapped his book on his shoulder and walk away.

"Matte!"

"Do your own work." Yagari said as he open the door to a class room.

Yuuki watch as the door close.

"It seems that Kiryuu-kun isn't around today." Kaname said from behind yuuki as he walk pass her into the classroom but stop and turn around to look at yuuki. "For his own sake…Wouldn't it be a good idea to think about a transfer into the Night Class?"

With that Kaname open the door and walks in leaving yuuki to stand in the hall way alone.

_**Isn't there anything I can do to help?**_

* * *

**WITH Kaira, Aidou, and Kain**

"We-"

"BAKA!" screamed Kaira at Aidou and kain angrily who was scare and sitting on the table couple of rooms down from their class room. "WHAT WERE YOU TWO IDIOTS THINKING?! ANSWER ME!!"

"Well-"

"DON'T INTERUPT ME!"

"But you say-"

**BAM!**

"Ittai!!" cried Aidou as he rubbed his now swelled head. "Why didn't you hit Akatuski?"

**BAM!!**

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" shouted Aidou angrily, while kain sighed.

"DON'T INETRUPTED ME!!"

"We're late to the lesson" Kain stated as he watch amusingly at his younger cousins.

"NANI!!" shouted both Aidou and Kaira the pointed at each other. "IT ALL YOUR FAULT"

Kain sweat dropped.

* * *

**WITH THE NIGHT CLASS**

"Beginning today, I will be teaching Ethics. I am Yagari Touga." Yagari introduced him self to the night class, from the front of the room. "I look forward to working with you. Vampires."

"Yagari?" Ruka asked next to Kaname with red eyes that turn back to its normal color. "The same name as the man who is said to be number one within the vampire hunters."

"The gunfire last night was from you after all?" asked/said Aidou annoyed from the door way with an angry/annoy Kaira and a bore yet amused kain.

"You're late" Yagari said/stated ignoring Aidou's question. "For today, I am an excellent teacher who holds a teaching license.

Kaira, Aidou, and Kain made their way to the seat.

"What happen to you?" Rima asked Kaira with a raise eye brown who was sitting on the table above Kaira.

Kaira look up at Rima and was about to replied but was cut off my Kaname.

*Tell you later.* mouthed Kaira to Rima.

Rima nodded.

"Are you now spying on the Night Class?" Kaname asked while reading and flipping through his book. "Or, is there a vampire you want to kill in here? Yagari…-sensei."

Kaname look coldly at Yagari.

"I bet it Aidou." Kaira mumble under her breath. Unlucky for her, there are vampires in the room and they hear it. Some try to contain their laughter while other just smirked. Aidou glared at Kaira.

"Nice to meet you, Kuran Kaname-kun." Greeted Yagari. "Unfortunately, the execution list is currently completely blank. If the lecture is boring and you fall asleep, I can always add you to the list."

"Here that Aidou?" asked Kaira teasingly.

Both ignored Kaira as Aidou stood up angrily and glared at Yagari and Ruka as well.

"What are you saying to Kaname-sama?" Ruka exclaimed angrily.

"Ruka cut it out." Kain told her.

Ruka stopped and look at kain.

"I will be careful, sensei." Kaname said as he closed his book.

* * *

**LATER**

"Are there any questions?" Yagari asked to the night class for the 20th times.

Silence.

Well except Senri who was holding a muffled Kaira by her waist and his hand cover her mouth from asking any more questions.

Sweats dropped.

"In that case…"Yagari announced as he pick up his book. "Today will be left at that."

Suddenly Yagari eye widen as a knife flew at him at an accurate speed, but Yagari being the infamous vampire hunter, knowing this would happen, used his book to block it. The knife went through the book as it sucks there.

"A greeting, huh?" Yagari asked. "I will receive this…In memory of having vampire students."

With that Yagari left the room.

"youmhpfcanmhpfletmhpfmemhpfgomhpfnowmphf." Said Kaira to Senri.

Sweats drop

Senri lazily look down at Kaira. "No."

Kaira sweat dropped. "Imphfhavemphfparteollingmhf."

Sweats drop

Senri sighed and let Kaira go. "Fine."

"Why were you late?" asked Takuma while reading his manga.

Everyone except Kaname look at Kaira, Aidou, and kain. But…um…well there was a tiny problem.

Kaira was already gone.

'Damn,' thought Aidou angrily as Kaira has ditched.

"Um…well you see…we were…um kinda…" stuttered Aidou as now he could felt Kaname's gaze on him.

**Gulp.**

'This can't go well.' Thought Rima knowing what already happen as she and Senri read the paper that Kaira had given to them before she left.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM**

"What do you-?"

Yagari walk out the classroom as Kaira was behind him stop in mid words and look in front of him and sees was yuuki.

"You're still here?" Yagari asked yuuki.

Kaira tilted her head from behind Yagari and look curiosity at yuuki.

"Yuuki?" Kaira asked. "What are you here?"

Yuuki look at Kaira with wide eyes.

"Kai-chan?!"

"Well?"

Yuuki looked down. "I want to know where zero is." She whispered.

**Silence.**

Yagari walk to yuuki and looked at her in the eyes. "There is nothing more that a good girl like you can do." Yagari told yuuki as she stood shock. "Even then, if you say you want to meet him…"

Yagari walk passed yuuki as yuuki watch him go. With out turning back.

"Go! The Headmaster's guest room!"

With out any second thought, Yuuki ran to her destination. Passing Kaira with a sad look and whispered. "Gomen Kai-chan"

'Baka Yuuki,' Kaira thought as she went after yuuki. 'Don't lock me out'

Yagari stopped as he listen to Kaira's footsteps fading away and turn around to watch her go.

'You haven't change at all'

A figure step out of the shadow.

"Why did you tell her where zero is Yagari." Hissed Ayako as she glares at the said man in front of her before walking away.

Yagari sighed as he watches Ayako go. "Kids these days, they sure are disrespectful."

'She sure just like you Mai'

* * *

Kaira turn the corner and saw yuuki stop at a closed door and hesitate to go in. Yuuki look down sadly.

Calmly she walks and stands next to yuuki and put her hand on her shoulder.

Startle at the sudden pressure on her shoulder, Yuuki turn around and look up at Kaira in shock.

"Kai-chan…"

"Its okay" You're not alone. Kaira assured yuuki.

Yuuki smiled at the hidden words and knock on the door.

**Squeak**

The door slowly opened and there stood in on his glory Zero.

To say shock was the emotion zero is feeling now was wrong. He looks down at yuuki's determination eyes and Kaira's angry eyes.

'Yuuki…' Zero thought. 'Kaira…?'

"Why?" Zero asked.

"Why are you being quite in a place like this?" yuuki asked. Zero turn away. "Even though there is no lock here…?"

"Go away." Zero said to them as he closed the door.

"Matte!" yelled yuuki as she used her hand to stop the door from closing. "Why do you know as that person says?"

"The kiryuu household's lineage is consists mainly of vampire hunters. My parents were also vampire hunters." Zero began. Yuuki and Kaira listened. "In the times when we were dependent on our parents, as a custodian, and as a teacher, he took care of me, Ayako, and my younger brother."

Zero look down sadly remembering his past. Yuuki look sadly at zero.

"It was at that time…" Zero continued sadly, "When I saw that know as a Level E vampire. The nurse at our primary school, Ayako's mother, was a beautiful and kind person. But the truth is, she was a vampire who was once human. One day, suddenly, in front of our eyes, she transformed into a fierce vampire."

**_Flashback_**

**_"OKAA-SAN!" cried Ayako as hot tears flow like a river none stop down her hurt, shock, terrified eyes as she watched the bullet hit her mother's left shoulder and as she scream in agony._**

**_Yagari pointed his gun the second at the Michiko as she was on her knees holding her wounded shoulder. Ayako was staring terrified at her mother disbelievingly. Suddenly Zero went between them._**

**_"Stop it! Sensei is really a good person!" Yelled Zero angrily._**

**_With out warning Michiko leapt at zero._**

**_Splash!_**

**_Cries could be heard._**

**_Yagari put his hand over his left eye as blood came out while one hand still holding his gun. Zero eyes widen and look at the scene in front of him._**

**_"Sensei!!" Ayako cries suddenly snapped Zero out of it._**

**_Bam!_**

**_The sound of a gun fire was off._**

**_End Flashback_**

"At that time, even if my neck was crushed…Until the moment she died, I watched her with her fangs drawn into Ayako's neck. For the first time, I felt that vampire were frightening."

Yuuki looked at zero as she listens to him. Kaira stare at zero sadly as she listens to him.

"Master taught me that through experience. That is why, if he says to kill me, I will…"

"That's not right!" Kaira interrupted zero as his eyes widen. "You're just trying to give up on everything!"

Silence that was all she got as she continued.

"You think this will solve everything? What about Yuuki? Ayako? How do you think they feel?"

"I…"

"You even entrusted that gun to me…Don't run away by yourself!" cried yuuki to zero as he didn't look at the two as their words strike his heart.

Silence.

"Go away." Said zero forcing himself to say to yuuki. Yuuki look shock and hurt.

"Z-"

"Yuuki…"

Kaira step back and pulled yuuki with her. Kaira look at yuuki and touch her cheek. "It's fine. You wait for me outside ok? It won't take long."

Yuuki hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Good girl." Kaira said to yuuki as she walks through the door and softly closed.

"What is wrong with you?" Kaira asked angrily as she watch zero grab something from underneath the pillow and hand her a gun.

"Nani?" Kaira asked as she took the gun into her hand and exam it. "a anit-vampire gun…Zero?"

Kaira look at zero for answer.

"I want YOU to use that to kill me when I lost control. Knowing yuuki she can't do it." Explained zero to Kaira. Kaira didn't say anything, understanding zero reasons, put the gun in its strap under her skirt on her thigh.

"Zero? Kai-chan?" Yuuki asked from behind the door making Zero flinched that didn't go unnoticed by Kaira.

"Just a moment Yuuki. We almost done." Kaira said to the other side of the door.

"Ok." Said yuuki.

Kaira walk over to zero and grab his hand and led him to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" asked zero as he pulled his hand from Kaira's as he stop in front of the bathroom door.

Kaira rolled her eyes and crossed her arm. "Oh come on it not like I'm going to rape you or anything." Kaira told him bluntly, earning a glare from a flush Zero. "I know what happened last night between you, yuuki and Yagari." Paused.

"Nothing happen." Said zero.

"Look." Said a frustrated Kaira, who look like about to pull her hair. "I'm only doing this for only Yuuki, not you or Kaname. Okay?! I don't want her to in involve with this."

Zero look confuse for a moment before his eyes widen.

"N-Nani?" said a bewilder Zero. "You can't possible be serious."

But Kaira's face shows other wise. Kaira walk up to zero and pull him inside the bathroom and close the door with a click.

"Make it quick." Order Kaira. "I told you yuuki to wait for 5 minutes and if I don't come out by then. She could come and get me." Kaira look down at her watch. "We have 2 minutes."

Kaira took her night class uniform jacket of and pushed zero into the way as they slide down against the wall.

"From now on…"Kaira begin as zero face drew closer to her neck. "...If you need more for your bloodlust come to me for it."

Zero didn't say anything as he struggled with his bloodlust.

"Don't make me regret for doing this." Kaira state blankly as Zero drew his fangs and bite down on Kaira's neck. Kaira didn't flinch as he digs his fangs into her neck nor when his arm went around her and his hand that tilted her head for better access.

**Gulp**

**Gulp**

**Gulp**

**Gulp.**

That the only sound that could be hears between zero and Kaira.

Zero pulled back as blood drip down from his mouth as he fell back against the wall and didn't look at Kaira.

'Her blood was so…so delicious.' Thought zero as he could still taste her blood in his mouth.

"It's shameful, isn't it? Really…"Said zero as Kaira stood up and made her way to the sink and grab a clean towel and wet it. "Even though I hate you and your race and didn't want to hurt people or Yuuki…"

Kaira dap the wet towel on her bleeding neck to clean the bloods that is now rolling down her neck then put a band-aid on it and hide it with her flowing blond hair. She didn't say anything as she listens to zero, knowing that he was looking at her.

"I can't stop the me that wants blood…Make yuuki abandon me. You understand don't you?" Said zero as Kaira finish wiping the blood that was dripping down.

Suddenly Kaira stop and bend her head down.

"That quite awful thing you say." Kaira said. "Want me to make yuuki abandon you? It would be a pleasure…but what about yuuki's feeling about this? How would she react? *paused* It would kill her, Zero. By now you should know, she will keep her promise any number of times. We say we would stop you didn't we? Even if you hate it or what ever happens…"

Zero didn't say anything as Kaira got up (she was bending down at zero's level to clean the blood from his Chin.) and fix her shirt and put on her uniform jacket. She opens the door and walk out but stop.

"I don't hate you Zero, but if you hurt Yuuki, there won't be anymore Kiryuu. To her you mean a lot, Zero." Kaira said as she turn around and smile sadly. "So, tomorrow, come to school, okay? For Yuuki's sake and yours."

Kaira walk out the bathroom and to the door that separated her and yuuki and opened it.

"I'm done yuuki." Said Kaira as she saw yuuki sitting on the floor against the wall with her head on her knees. "Why are you on the floor, Yuuki?"

Startle at Kaira's sudden voice, Yuuki got up quickly with a blush.

"Umm…I was waiting for you-" Yuuki said nervously and embarrassment, "No wait you weren't long I wanted long before, no wait, I mean—"

"It's okay yuuki. I understand." Giggle Kaira. "Let's go back now."

"Buy what about—"

"He's fine." Kaira assured her. "He just wants to be along for now. He promises to be in class tomorrow" He better be. For yours sake zero.

Yuuki smile at her sister figure and nodded.

"Oh wait!" exclaimed Kaira as she dragged yuuki back into the room surprising Zero.

"Zero…"Yuuki said.

"What are you—?"

"There something we need to." Kaira cut zero off. "We burrowing the bathroom!"

* * *

**LATER**

"I hope you understand Yuuki." Kaira told yuuki as she finish telling her what had happen in the bathroom except the part where zero gave her the gun. "It the only way to protect Zero and you."

Yuuki look shock for a moment before returning back to normal.

"Kai-chan…" Yuuki was speechless at what the person in front of her risking her like (well not exactly). "I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes, Yuuki."

"But…"

"Please understand, Yuuki. Let me protect you this time."

Yuuki was close to tears so did the only thing she could do.

"Hai, nee-chan." Yuuki said as she hugged Kaira. Kaira smiled and stroke her hair.

"That a girl."

Yuuki and Kaira pulled apart and continue walking down the path that leading back to their dorm. Suddenly they stop as they saw Kaname.

Kaname walk toward the two and stop in front of them.

"Where did you two go, Yuuki?" Kaname asked yuuki knowing she would tell the truth.

'Damn. I hope he doesn't see the band-aid, when you yuuki didn't.' Kaira thought as she pretend to play with her hair when she his actually trying to cover the band-aid with her hairs.

"Uno…" Yuuki said as she took a step back. "What happened to the Night Class's lecture?"

"Yeah, what happen" said Kaira try to hide her grin as yuuki change the subject. 'Go Yuuki!'

"It's finished, and everyone has returned to the dorms." Answered Kaname to yuuki's question, making Kaira's grin flatter. "I have business with the Head Master."

"Is that right?" asked yuuki.

Kaname walk to yuuki and touch the end of her hair.

"The end of your hair is wet." Kaname state as he also touches Kaira's. "Did you wash something out?"

Yuuki eyes widen. 'There is no way he couldn't notice! Not this person!' yuuki thought as Kaname's hand reach out to her neck. 'Don't look! Don't look! The fake band-aid…Don't look!'

'Don't look! If he saw it a fake then…' Kaira thought as yuuki closed her eyes.

Luck was on her side again, as Kaname didn't reach for the band-aid, but instead pulled Yuuki into a hug, shocking both Yuuki and Kaira.

"Kaname-san…?" asked Yuuki shockingly.

Kaira lead back against a tree and sighed in relief and watch as the scene in front of her.

"Since when you stopped telling me things, I wonder..?" Kaname said as held Yuuki in his arms. "It would be good of that which you are trying to protect didn't hurt you, though…" Kaname pull Yuuki back to arm length. "Well…Goodnight."

Kaname let go off yuuki and walk away forgetting about Kaira was there.

**_Even though I decided not to regret what I did with Zero…_**

Yuuki walk away also forgetting about Kaira as well.

"Sure I feel the love by forgetting about poor old Kaira." Kaira mutter to herself as a voice startled her.

"A vampire who holds a girl in his arms gently, huh?" a voice said coming out from the shadows that belong to Yagari as he was smoking. "I have no interest as to why you treat the human girl or a vampire lower than yourself specially.*insert Kaira's glare* However...What she they did—there is no chance of you not noticing." Yagari take his cigarette out and smirked before continuing. "Shouldn't you be consumed by rage now? Even so, the fact you are acting passively like an honor student is unsettling." Yagari put his cigarette in his mouth and smoke it. "What is your goal? Why don't you tear Zero apart?"

Kaname eyes narrowed at Yagari as his pureblood power cut Yagari cigarette's tip.

"So I don't end up losing neither of them." Kaname told him. "That's why"

By now Kaira was confused. 'How would you lose me Kaname?' Kaira thought. 'Zero isn't that important to me like he is to Yuuki…isn't he?'

Kaira was pull out of her thoughts as Kaname walk away as she watch him go.

"Well aren't you going to follow him vampire?" Yagari asked as he looks at Kaira. "Go on and be a good and obedient bloodsucker and leave."

Kaira twitched.

'Deep breathe Kaira. Don't rip his head off.' Kaira thought.

"It'll be a shame to the vampire hunter association that their number one vampire hunter will die by the hand of lung cancer by smoking instead of a vampire." Kaira remarked happily as she smiled brightly and pouted ignoring the fact that Yagari was twitching. "It'll be such pity since I wouldn't have any one to play 20 questions with."

**Twitch**

"Oh well~" Kaira sang as she walk away.

"That girl." Yagari sighed as he watches Kaira walk away.

* * *

"KANAMEEEEEE~" chimed Kaira as she skipped to catch up with Kaname.

Kaname stop and turn around looking mad. Kaira flinched. This making Kaname soften his glare and sighed.

"Kaira—"

Kaira bow her head. "I know Kaname. I know what I did is wrong and it could be a taboo about it for a noble class to be giving free blood to an almost turn level E. I never asked for you to treat me special. After all I'm a noble and you are a powerful pureblood. But would you rather it is Yuuki than me?" Kaira asked him.

"…"

"Let me repay you for saving my life. So please, transfer me to the day class, Kaname."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Next is Ethics, huh?" said a random day class student.

'You should be coming to school, Zero' Yuuki thought as she sat at her regular seat next to Yori. 'Come to school and show you are fine, Zero!

* * *

There in a dark room where all the curtains are closed so no lights could penetrate. On the floor sat Zero.

**Creak**

The sounds of the door open as foot steps follow in. Yagari stood in front of zero looking down at him.

"What's this, closing the window up?" Yagari remarked as he walk to the curtains and open it letting the warm sunlight shine through the was once dark room.

"How is your right shoulder?" Yagari asked.

Zero eyes widen. 'It shouldn't be able to heal fast' Zero thought. 'It was Kaira's blood not yuuki's'

"Even if it's not a vital organ, if hit by an anti-vampire gun...Even with a vampire's regenerative power, it takes sometime to heal."

Yagari walk over to zero and stood in front of him. "As long as you don't suck a human's lifeblood."

Zero gasped and eyes widen.

Yagari pull his gun out from underneath his coat.

* * *

"Headmaster, why self-study?" asked some day class student.

"I haven't heard anything!" the day class prep exclaimed.

"Yagari-sensei is slow isn't he?" asked a boy.

Yuuki eyes widen as a realization hits her. Yuuki quickly got up and left the class.

'I'm so stupid..!' yuuki thought as she quickly made her way to see zero. 'I shouldn't have left zero alone!'

Yuuki open the door to zero room as she saw Yagari pointing his gun at zero. She watch from her spot in horror as Yagari pulled the trigger and three bullet fly out of the gun.

"No! Zero!" Yuuki shouted as zero eyes widen.

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

Yagari look at zero as he held the tip of the gun away from him in time to avoid being shots.

Zero look down sadly as he held the tip of the gun.

"Has you desire to be killed by me gone away?" Yagari asked as he let go of his gun. Yuuki was in relief and confuse. "Honestly…Do you remember properly? That at the price of my right eye, I saved you? That you wouldn't make me regret it. That day, you made a stringent promise to me. Looking at you now, I really thought about killing you. I don't remember saving a weak brat that wants to be put at ease so quickly. Struggle until you can no longer struggle! Don't run away zero."

Yagari turn around and walk away from zero and stop in front of yuuki without turning his body to look at her and said "Hey, little girl?"

Yuuki look at him. "What is it?" asked Yuuki.

"If he becomes reckless again, you stop him. Lax means are the root of injury." Yagari told yuuki as he looks at zero out of the corner of his eye. "Without something like sending them flying with a bullet, they wont stop completely. In contrast, it's for his own good. After that, it's up to you."

Then it struck her. "So, when you shot Zero at the pool…?"

"Don't fool around it's impossible." Ayako voice said to yuuki from the door way. Yuuki and zero look at her. "If he wanted to, he could have finished it with one bullet. How could you miss at that range?"

Yuuki look down. Zero look at Ayako sadly. 'What happen to you Ayako…' zero thought sadly. 'I'm sorry…'

"Zero, that woman—it appears is somehow alive." Yagari informed Zero as his eyes widen and gasped, same with Ayako.

'That woman..?' Yuuki thought as she watch as Yagari walk away.

Ayako and Yuuki turn to look at Zero before both stepping in the room.

"Zero…I'm leaving Cross Academy." Ayako said. Zero look up at her in shock. "But I'll be back someday to prove to you that you're wrong. Good Bye Zero."

Ayako walk away and left the room. 'And get my revenge on them.'

Zero and Yuuki watch as Ayako left. Yuuki turn to zero.

"Zero…I really thought you were going to die…" Yuuki said as she clutched her fist. Zero stood up.

"Yuuki…" Zero said as he walks in front of her. He held his hand hesitate on what to do but in the end all he did was patted her head. "I wont run anymore, so, don't cry…"

Yuuki walk to the window and whip her tears away.

"…or else Kaira will kill me." Zero chuckled try to make yuuki lighten and it work as Yuuki laughed.

"She right you know zero," Yuuki whispered after she stop laughing. "My blood alone wouldn't help your thirst or hers."

"Yuuki…"

"So! So…no matter what you or Kaira say I will tame that beast within you!" Yuuki said determinedly as she looks out the window.

**_I am not doing anything like feeling regret…_**

* * *

**Click.**

The sound of the door close as Kaname open his eyes and watch emotionless as the last of his dear girls walk away from him and into an other man's life.

'Kiryuu Zero…'

* * *

Kaira made her way to her and Rima room and walk in. She went to her bed and lies down, looks up at the ceiling and sighed. She turns her head and look at Rima sadly.

"I'm sorry Rima." Kaira whispered thinking Rima was sleep oh but how wrong she is.

"You better be." Rima said as she sat up.

"R-Rima!" said a shock/startle Kaira. "But…I…you—"

"What happen to us Ra-Ra" Rima said using her nickname for Kaira. "We use to be close."

"We still are." right? Kaira whispered wanting to believe it knowing Rima is right.

**.......... **

* * *

**_I'll show you a sweet dream_**

**_ next night… _**

* * *

**_ENDING_**

**_Hi miss alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no? _**

**_Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu _**

**_Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi _**

**_Hi miss alice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no? _**

**_Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu _**

**_Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai _**

**_Still, you do not answer _**

* * *

**What will happen between Kaira and Rima friendship and how will this effect Senri?**

**How will Aidou react?**

**What will Kaname do next?**

**Who is Ayako really and what her relationship between Yagari and Zero?**

**All of those and many question will be answered through out the story, so stay tune, but until then REVIEW. Thank you for those who review and reading, it was a very long chapter.**


	12. Chapter 09 'Memories Pt 1'

* * *

I'm sorry that I haven't update soon, really I am. I'm trying to update asap and when I'm not busy.

Btw this chapter will be mostly about flash back/memories.

Well lets continued where we have left off shall we?

Sadly I do not own V.K if I did Senri, and vampire knight boys will be mind

* * *

Bang!

Yuuki was watching Zero as he practice his shooting and cover her ears, since the gun shots noise could damaged her ears and a band-aid around her neck.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Yuuki thoughts have wonder to what had happen last night and didn't notice that Zero was looking at her while reloading.

"For how long are you planning on being there?" Zero asked as he reloaded his gun.

"But, it concerns me…" Yuuki told him. "Whether or not you're all right…"

Zero takes a quick look at yuuki before turning back to his gun. "You have it rough, don't you?"

Yuuki fumed then pouted and asked, "How is your condition?"

Zero ignored her as he continued with his shooting.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Yuuki sighed as she watched Zero finished. "Almost too good, huh?"

"Stop wearing that neck bandage." Zero stated. Yuuki gasped and turn around at look at Zero. "It makes it look worse than it is."

"But, this is needed!" Yuuki retorted, "With only a Band-Aid, people like Aidou–senpai take it off!" Yuuki touched her neck as she look down. "If it were to be seen by anyone…"

"By Kuran Kaname, huh?" Yuuki look at Zero. "If you were going to have your blood sucked, you would have wanted it drunk, not by me but by Kuran Kaname, right? I can tell by your blood. It had that taste." Zero said as he touches his lip.

Yuuki eyes widen and back against the door.

"That's perverted!" Yuuki exclaimed angrily. "That's like I'm being peered into and I don't like it! And it had nothing to do with Kaname-senpai!"

With that Yuuki opened the door and ran out.

Zero didn't say anything as he pick up his gun and began to shoots.

Bang!

* * *

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete_

_Yume no yume no hate e_

_Hanarerarenai_

_Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi_

_Ikiba no nai kanjou ga_

_me wo samashiteku_

_Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo_

_Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo_

_Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni_

_Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru_

_omoi wo osaekirenai_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete_

_Yume no yume no hate e_

_Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu_

_Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu_

_Ochite ochite ochite_

_Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto_

_Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita_

_Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi_

_Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa_

_Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo_

_Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni_

_Niteru keredo chigau itami mugen ni tsuzuite iku_

_Akaku akaku akaku moete_

_Subete subete keshite_

_Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru wo_

_Koete koete koete_

_Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete_

_Yume no yume no hate e_

_Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu_

_Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu_

_Ochite ochite ochite_

_Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto _

* * *

Puff

Huff

Puff

Huff

Yuuki panted as she opened her door and stood there catching her breath.

'You don't have to tell me…' Yuuki thought sadly as she ran to the couch and throw her self on it. 'The person who knows what type of person Kaname-senpai is me and Kaira-chan!'

Yuuki look into nothing sadly. 'Even then, I, to Kaname-senpai…'

**Bah-Bump **

* * *

Yuuki eyes widen as her surrounding changed.

**"Are you going to backstab him?"** a woman voice asked. "**Are you going to cover you eyes? Are you going to bury everything?"**

Yuuki sat up and look around.

"I…I am…" Yuuki stuttered as she covers her ears. Suddenly a child quickly move behind yuuki making yuuki opened her eyes and look behind her.

"_Scary…"_ a child voice of a girl said. " _Scary vampires will eat me…"_

"**Your innocence is evil."** The unknown woman voice said. "**To turn your eyes from the truth."**

"_Scary…"_ the child said.

Yuuki covers her ears to try and block the voices out and shook her head.

"**To not realize that foolishness."** The woman voice told her.

"_Scary…"_

Bah-Bump

"_Scary…" _

* * *

Yuuki slowly put her hands to her side and everything faded into the dark.

* * *

_"I understand." Headmaster Cross said. "I will accept this girl. You are the remaining son of the family to whom I am indebted, after all."_

_Headmaster look at the young girl no older than six as she held up a plant of pudding and looking at it curiosity before poking a whole into with her finger._

_"This girl doesn't even seem to understand that pudding is something you eat, does she?" a girl voice giggled as she watches the said the younger girl poked her pudding from her right side from the five years old girl._

_"Yeah. It seems all of her memories have faded." A boy voice answered from the five years old left side. Then noticing that the girl was looking at him he turns around with a gentle expression on his face, and took the spoon from the plant. "You scoop it up with a spoon"_

_"Like Ra-Ra? Kaname-sama?" the six years old giggled happily as she watch Kaname feeds the girl._

_Kaname look over the girl head and chuckled at the giggling girl. "Yes. Like Ra-Ra."_

_The girl eyes lit up and she squealed, making the small girl in front of her looked at her as she blinked. Kaira smile at the young girl and hug her._

_"Kawaii" Kaira squealed as she hugged the younger girl. The younger girl blinked and still in Kaira arms turn to face Kaname._

_Kaname looked at the younger girl and smiled. Leading foreword, with the pudding on the spoon, to the younger girl._

_"Okay, now go "Ah." Kaname opened his mouth to show the younger girl as his fangs showed._

**_The truth cannot be changed._**

_The younger girl closed her eyes and open them again and gasped as she looked at Kaname._

_"What's the matter? Open your mouth." Kaname told her gently._

_Slowly and curiously got up on her knees and lead foreword to Kaname, as he looked at her, and touch his fangs with her finger. At the same time she remember her incident with the Level E. The younger girl gasped, dropped the pudding and hind her face in Kaira chest._

_Kaira looked down at the scared girl and frowned. She wanted to know why she was afraid of Kaname but ignore it as she put her whole attention on the terrified girl._

_"Shhh…Its alright." Kaira consoled the terrified girl as Kaname got up._

_"As I thought, it would be best for me to disappear from this girl's sight." Kaname told Head Master Cross as he watches the terrified girl being consoled by Kaira and turn away. "I'm going home."_

_Head master Cross looked at Kaname in shock. "Going home? TO THAT place!?" He asked in shock. "That place is a nest of demons that have been trying to use you since you lost your parents."_

_The younger girl looked at Kaname then back at Kaira and snuggled against Kaira._

_"However, if I do not go back…" Kaname told Kaien aka Head Master Cross as he walked to the door, stopped, turn around to face a curiously the girl and a teary Kaira._

_"Goodbye." Kaname said._

_"NO!!!" shouted a teary Kaira as she tries to run to Kaname but the younger girl was holding onto her tightly not wanting to let go. "What about Ra-Ra, Kaname-sama? Ra-Ra wants to go home to Nee-sama and Aka nii-sama! And Shiki-kun and Ri-Ri-chan"!_

_Kaname, still standing where he is, smiled. "Don't worry Kaira. I'll be back to get you, but right now she need your help okay?"_

_Kaira looked down at the younger girl as she look at Kaira blankly before hiding her face into Kaira chest._

_Sniff_

_"Okay…" Kaira agreed. "What about outo-san and okaa-san and Nee-sama? Will they be worry?"_

_"Don't worry, they understand." Kaname assured Kaira._

_Kaira nodded as she put her arms around the younger girl. Kaname smiled and leave. "Good girl."_

_

* * *

_

_"That person said this to me: "Female are princesses by nature."" Kaien said as he put more woods into the flame. "That's why, from now on, I was thinking of calling you the gentle princess "Yuuki" from now on. Is that okay?" Kaien asked Yuuki as he turn around to looked at her, who was looking out the window into the cold windy night._

_"I think that perfect Cross-san…" Kaira said as she turns to look at Yuuki. "Are you concerned about what's outside?"_

_Nod_

_"It's alright. As long as you are here, there is no need to be afraid, okay?" Kaira told Yuuki as she made her way to the window and Yuuki and hugged her._

_

* * *

_

_"Yuuki! I finished paperwork to formally make you my adopted daughter today!" Kaien sing as he put down the food as he looked at Yuuki with open arms. "From now on, I'm your father!"_

_Yuuki looked out the window ignoring Kaien as she held on to Kaira hand, who was looking at Kaien with a bore expression._

_"Try calling me, "Father"._

_Silence_

_"Even after a week not a single word is said to me?" cried Kaien. "Father will lose confidence…What should I…huh?"_

_Kaien looked at Yuuki who was blankly looking out the window and tightly clutching Kaira hand._

_"What are you talking about Cross-san?" asked a bore Kaira. "She called me Onee-sama"_

_"Why? What did I do wrong?!" cried Kaien._

_"Come on Yuuki," Kaira said ignoring Kaien. "Lets go eat."_

_

* * *

_

_"I snuck out here because you told me she was having trouble." Kaname said._

_Yuuki opened her eyes as a voice woke her up._

_"That was a lie, wasn't it?"_

_Yuuki peaked out her bed room door as she watch Kaname and her 'father' talked._

_"I don't believe you anymore!" Kaname told Kaien, as Yuuki quietly closed her door._

_"Anyway, go and see her!" Kaien told Kaname as he open the door._

_Kaien stood at the door shock and quickly snap out of it. "Kaname-kun! Kaname-kun! Trouble! Look!" Kaien shouted._

_"Trouble…?" asked Kaname as he walk behind Kaien and look at the secnce on front of him before laughed._

_There in front of the two guys was a half dressed Yuuki with clothes around her and Kaira, who was trying to helped Yuuki put on her clothes._

_Yuuki and Kaira stopped what they were doing before and Yuuki hind under her's and Kaira's clothing's._

_"Kaname-sama!" cried Kaira happily as she ran over to Kaname but tripped._

_Bump_

_Kaname laughed as he walks over to a pouting Kaira and helped her up._

_"Meanie!" Kaira giggled as she stuck her tough out at Kaname, who chuckled. "Look! Yuuki put on clothes by herself! It's a bit wrong, however…"_

_Kaname burst out in laughter again this time banging his hand on the floor._

_"K-Kaname-sama…?" Kaira asked then smiled a BIG, BRIGHT, and GENTLE smile. "Kaname-sama!!!_

_Kaira tackled Kaname._

_Kaname chuckled as he clamed him self down and catch Kaira before she hurt her self. "Sorry for frightening you."_

_Kaname got up with a still clutching Kaira by his side. "I'll go home straight away."_

_Kaira sadly and lets go of Kaname._

_Kaname looked at Yuuki. "Bye Bye."_

_To Kaira, he bends down to her level. "Here." Kaname handed Kaira a pink bunny in a gothic hot pink and black with blood red Lolita dress. "As a sorry gift okay? It a promise: where I'll come back."_

_Kaira held the bunny closely and tightly to her chest and nodded._

_"Good girl." Kaname said as he got up and turn around and walked out the door. But before he could he was stopped by Yuuki._

_"Kanam…me…!" Yuuki said softly then smiled at Kaname then at Kaira. "Kaname! Nee-san!"_

_

* * *

_

**_A peaceful and gentle time._**

**_That is the hope._**

**_And, sin. _**

_

* * *

_

_Two small figure stood together holding hand as they stared out into the open cold, windy, snowy night, waiting for someone to appeared._

_"Yuuki! Kaira! You'll get cold, so wait inside!" Kaien called out from the door._

_The two figures turn around as they hear their name being called and but turn around back the other way as they hear footsteps._

_Both Yuuki and Kaira eyes light up at the figure before looking at each other and smiled._

_"Kaname-sama!" Both girls cried out happily as they ran and hugged Kaname._

_Kaname looked down at Yuuki and Kaira. "Kaname…-sama?"_

_"Today is Yuuki's birthday! The day you saved Yuuki a year ago!" said Yuuki happily. "So congratulations, Kaname-sama!"_

_'A year ago...?' Kaira thought confusingly then without warning a great amount of pain hits her like ton of bricks. 'Has it been a year already? A year since I have seen my family?'_

_"That's not right, Yuuki." Kaname said as he smiled softly. "This is the day to celebrate you. Is that right Kaira?"_

_Kaname looked at Kaira who was frowning sadly and hurtfuly but quickly disappeared and a fake smiled was placed. 'He promised'_

_"Hai!" Kaira giggled happily as she dance to Kaien and went inside._

_"But thank you," Kaname said as he pulled Yuuki into a warm and gentle embrace forgetting a sad and hurt Kaira's face._

* * *

**A deceitful heart.**

**Overflowing kindness.**

**The sins pile up.**

**Sin… **

* * *

_A girl with shoulder length brown hair looked out the window and turn away to ask a person in front of her a question. "Kaname-sama is a vampire, isn't he?" Yuuki asked as she holding a book. "Kaira-sama as well, right?"_

_"That's right." Kaien said as he poured three cups of hot teas. "However, the government doesn't have a favorable view on vampires. So yuuki, you must keep it a secret, okay?"_

_"Secret?" repeated Yuuki. "Even though it's a secret, Kaname-sama…let me touch his vampire fangs…Kaira-sama…let me hug her… They is completely different compared to that scary vampire aren't they?"_

_"Don't worry much Yu," a girl with a blond curly hair at the tip in a pig tails said, "And stops calling me –sama already"_

_"B-B-But," Yuuki stuttered._

_Kaira held her hand up to stop Yuuki. "No but. And beside there are vampires you can get along with as well." Kaira told her with a smile._

_Yuuki tilted her head and smiled. "Yeah!"_

_Kaien smiled at the sight. 'Maybe it might just work...'_

_

* * *

_

_Two figures running on the path of snow._

_"Yuuki!" kaira shouted and laughed. "come on slow poke!"_

**_A special day in the season._**

_"Kaira-sama!" Yuuki pouted. "you're just too fast!"_

**_A man who has been forgiven with limitations_**

_"O-okay," Kaira said between giggled as she halted into a stop. Yuuki followed._

**_A single moment of happiness._**

**_The fading truth._**

_"If he's coming to our house, he has to go past here." Yuuki said as she look around her and kaira surrounding._

_Kaira look around as well and sighed sadly along with Yuuki. "Kaname-sama still isn't here?"_

_Yuuki shooked her head sadly as people passes the two. "It'll get dark..."_

_Ba-Bump_

_A boy around 18 with blond hair, wearing all black and a sun glasses with a purple line going down his left eye. He was walking straight toward the girls. Yuuki eyes widen as he leaft his sun glasses up, showing glowing red eyes._

_Scary... Scary vampire... will eat me!_

_Yuuki quickly grabbed on to kaira for her life, startling kaira, as she still looking into the blond boy's eyes._

_"Yuuki what is---!" Kaira said but stopped and quickly got infront if Yuuki who was still holding on to her tightly and hind her face into Kaira's back._

_"Can we help you?" Kaira asked the blond guy coldly who suddenly bowed. "w-wha...?"_

_Suuddenly Kaira and yuuki turn around and came to face Kaname._

_"Yuuki. Kaira." Kaname said gently with a smile._

_"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki shouted happily as she quickly let go of Kaira and hugged Kaname, who hugged her back._

_"Wasn't walking around by yourself scary?" Kaname asked Yuuki as he let her go and looked at Kaira smiling face._

_"nope" Kaira told him grinning._

_Yuuki looked up at Kaname with a kind face. "As long as Kaname-sama and Kaira-sama is here, there is nothing scary!"_

_Kaname eyes widen and patted Yuuki head. Yuuki hugged kaname again, but longer._

_"Me too" Kaname said as he hugged Yuuki back, but this time pulled Kaira into a hug as well._

* * *

**It's a sin because you stop. **

**The truth cannot be changed. **

**Time will not let you stay **

* * *

_It was quite and dim room. You could hear only the fire blazing as Yuuki put more woods in to keep it going._

_**Flash Back** _

_"I'm sorry Yuuki," Kaira stood at the door with her bags. "But I have to be leaving. Kaname-sama say so." _

_Yuuki look at her 'sister' sadly. Tears began to build up. Her lips started to trembled. "..."_

_Seeing this, Kaira dropped her bag on the floor and stooped Yuuki up into her arms and rock her back and fort, like a mother would to a child to clam then down. Luckily, Kaira was a lot taller than Yuuki, having no problems with picking her up. _

_"Oh, don't cry Yuuki," Kaiea hushed a crying Yuuki softly. "Sshhh...It'll be okay..."_

_"N-no i-it w-won't," sobbed Yuuki sadly. "Yuuki will be all alone..."_

_Kaira gasped. "oh Yuuki..."_

_"A-and Y-Yuuki is self fish to keep Kaira-sama to her self and away from her family that missed her a lot... -sniif- Yuuki see how Kaira-sama is sad and lonely that Yuuki and Kaname-sama never let Kaira-sama see her family...but but Yuuki doesn't want Kaira-sama to go. If If she does, then she will forget about Yuuki and loves her family more and not Yuuki!"_

_Kaira laughed softly and tipped Yuuki chin to look at her. "Oh Yuuki," Kaira said softly. Her eyes light up. "You're not self fish. I will NEVER forget you or replaced you EVER... you will NEVER be alone. You have papa, Kaname-sama, and me, even if I'm not here." Kaira pointed to Yuuki heart. "I'm always with you no matter what."_

_Yuuki wipped her tears away and throw her arms around Kaira's neck and hugged her tightly, not its going to hurt Kaira or anything. "yuuki loves Kaira-sama!!!"_

_Kaira stood shock for a moment before giggled and hugged her back. "...and she loves you back..."_

_**End Flash Back **_

_'It been couple of weeks since she came to visit...I wonder...' Yuuki thought as she stop what was she doing as she hear the front door open and gasped happily._

_"Yuuki!" Kaien voice shouted from the door. Yuuki stood up and quickly ran to the door. "I'm sorry or being late..."_

_As Yuuki ran excitedly to the fron door. Her only thoughts was..._

_'Kaira-sama is back!'_

_But was quickly replaced by sadness and confusion. 'who...'_

_Standing at the door is Kaien her 'father' with a hand on a boy shoulder..._

_"This boy is Kiryuu Zero-kun." Kaien said with his hand on the boy shoulder. "His family was killed by a bad vampire."_

_The boy opened his eyes, fill with hatred._

_Yuuki eyes widen._

_

* * *

_

_Yuuki was walking along the hall way and stopped at a open door and walk inside._

_"Zero-kun?" Yuuki asked._

* * *

Zero put his guns down, sat down on his chair and sighed. His hand came to his neck, where he was bitten.

_**Zero-kun? **_

* * *

_Flash Back_

_A young Yuuki stood in the door way looking at Zero. _

_"What are you doing?" She asked. Her soft voice filled the empty, dark room. _

_Zero, who was sitting against the wall next to the fire place, with his hand over his neck. His dark, hatred eyes look at Yuuki. "It felll disgusting. That woman's... touch still remains..."_

_Zero still to continued to stracth his was bitten neck over and over till it slowly bleed. _

_Horrified. Yuuki spoke up softly. "It hurts, so stop it!" _

_Yuuki rush to Zero's side and took his hand into hers to stop Zero. _

_"That woman did bad things to your family, didn't she?" Yuuki asked. "You were put through bad things as well, weren't you?" _

_Yuuki rubbed his hand against her cheek and touch his shoulder. "It's all right now, so..."_

_Zero gasped as his eyes widen, looking at Yuuki shockingly. _

_**"I will always be here like this for you!"**_

_End flash Back _

* * *

_**"It's all right." **_

* * *

Zero touch his neck, showing a tattoo.

_**"That's like I'm being peered into and I don't like it!**" _

Zero closed his eyes in frustration and lied his forehead against his fit.

_"**Kiryuu-kun, it's best if you see it for yourself." **_

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Zero, Yuuki and Kaien were sitting around a diner table. _

_"Because, if it's you, I think you'll understand," Kaien said to Zero. _

_Yuuki suddenly stood up from er seat and rushed out of the room to opening the door, which someone was belling the doorbell._

_"What do you mean?" Zero asked. _

_"Hurry, hurry up and come this way." Yuuki said happily as she pulled the person. "Weren't you cold?"_

_"Oh mind," a girl giggled at Yuuki happiness. "someone is sure happy and egar!."_

_"Of course!" Yuuki laughed. " I missed you both!"_

_Zero was watching._

_A hand of the boy reach out and cherished Yuuki's hair. Yuuki giggled happily. "Kaname-sama. Kaira-sama." _

_Zero gasped. _

_"Kaname-sama. Kaira-sama, you know what?"_

_"What?" Said person, Kaname asked._

_"That you going to give your most beloved Kaira-sama a hug?" Said person, Kaira said jokingly. _

_Both Yuuki and Kaname chuckled._

_"No, but I'll give you one!" Yuuki said happily, pulling Kaname and Kaira into view of Zero and Kaien. Letting of Kaname hand, who turn his head feeling an unknown presents. to come meet eyes to eyes with Zero. _

_Yuuki thrown herself on Kaira happily, who was giggling, catched Yuuki in her arms and twirled her around happily enjoying Yuuki laughter and her not noticing Zero, into the center of the room. _

_Zerop gasped and stood up, watching Kaname before flickering his eyes at the girl who was twirling Yuuki. He sense the dark power of the pureblood from Kaname, who narrowed his eyes at him. But when he took one look at the blond hair, lollita dress girl, his eyes widen in realization. _

_**"Zero-kun!" a girl voice ringed out happily, rushing to a young Zero. "We be best friend forever!"**_

_Zer shook his head and his hand reach out to the table knife. 'She's gone' he told himself. 'They killed her!'_

_Yuuki and Kaira was busy twirling around didn't notice Zeo coming at them, well at Kaira, with table knife in hand, raised ready to strike. _

_Yuuki saw Zero out of her corner of her eyes and gasped, still in kaira's arms. "No! Zero!" Yuuki shouted. Kaira saw what was happening, use her body as a shield so Yuuki won't get hurt. _

_Waiting for the pain. But it didn't came. Yuuki and Kaira gasped. Instead Kaname was in front, protecting them._

_Zero stabbed Kaname's arm instead of Kaira. _

_"Vampire." Zero said angrily and filled with hatred._

_"Kaname-sama!" Both Kaira and Yuuki cried out worriedly._

_"To suddenly try to cut at Kaira, but then at me, that's mean, isn't it?" Kaname said blankly. _

_"Shut up, vampire!" Zero snapped, while still pushing the knife at kaname's arm. "From you and her there is the same smell as that woman!" _

_Kaira's head snapped at the boy called Zeri. _

_"That's woman...?" Kaira whispered._

_"That's woman...?" Kaname repeated. "Ah, then you are Kiryuu Zero-kun? It was regrettable about your family... However, don't compare **HER **with Kaira and I have not intention of letting Kaira or I being killed by you."_

_With that Kaname grab Zero's hand which held on to the knife and snatch the knife away and throw it o the floor. _

_"The target of your revenge is wrong Kiryuu-kun." _

_**LATER**_

_The sound of the door being opened, and letting the light shoning on the crouching figure of Zero._

_"Zero-kun?" Yuuki asked from the door way as she made her way to Zero, who was on his bed. "I'm sorry, that I should have told you earlier... Are you all right? Zero?"_

_Zero slapped Yuuki's hand away when she was reaching for his. "Don't touch me with the hand you touched them with!" Zero angrily. _

_Yuuki looked at Zero sadly as she held her hand where Zero slapped away and dropped it down. "Kaname-sama saved me from a bad vampire and Kaira-sama protected me and treated me when I don't remember anything. They are good vampire."  
_

_Zero clutches the bed cover tightly. "Something is wrong with the chairmen and you." _

* * *

_"From here on, we have set up a Night Class in our school." Kaien told both Yuuki and Zero. _

_"Is that the Night Class for the high school section?" Yuuki asked while serving teas. _

_"No, it's not for the high school or the university." Kaien said. "In exchange for receiving high school level study through the night, we won't be making year groups. That is because the Night Class students live for much longer than we do."_

_Zero looked up from his book, gasped and his eyes widen. _

_"Because the Night Class students are all vampires."  
_

_Zero stood up, in the process dropping the book on to the floor, and clutches his fits.  
_

_"To let that kind of thing in here... What are you planning to do?"_

_"Aiming for peace between the humans and vampires..." Kaname said from the door were he was leaning on it. "The plan is to focus on teaching young vampires. Or so it seems." _

_"Kuran Kaname..." Zero said, eyes still widen. _

_Yuuki face lit up happily. "Kaname-sama! Oh? Where Kaira-sama?"_

_"Good evening Yuuki," Kaname greeted as he rub her head. "Kaira wanted me to tell you that she had to do something and is sorry."_

_"Oh." Yuuki said disappointed. _

_"Foolishness..." Zero said while shaking in anger. _

_Kaname and Yuuki both watched as he ran to Kaien. _

_"It is impossible for vampires to wish to live together with humans from their hearts! The history of flowing blood has been repeated many times!"_

_We want to put an end to that." Kaien said. "For similarly to you, I have also lost people._

_"That's why...!" Zero said angrily. _

_"There is nothing to worry about. Kuran-kun will enter the Night Class for us, so the other vampire will act obediently."_

_Both yuuki and Zero looked a Kaname in awe well Yuuki did. _

_"But...," Zero said, "If he were to betray us, it's the end!"_

_**End Flash Back** _

* * *

Zero groan in frustration and punch the wooden stilt.

"The one to betray wasn't him..."

Zero looked down at his hand, eyes water up. Unknow to hime some one of the night class was watching.

* * *

_**"Kaname-kun, I'm glad you are participating in my pacifism."**_

_**"Yes, I am hoping to see its realization"**_

Those were the words that Kaname remembered that day, as he walk up the stair leaving Zero.

_**Flash Back** _

_"Also, I am one who is handicapped by restrictions," Kaname told Kaien as he picked the fallen book of Zero up. "I would like something to become my arms and legs. There is just one thing to take care of."_

_**End of Flash Back** _

* * *

Kaname walked out of the Sun dorm and stopped at a pond.

"Yuuki."

* * *

Yuuki sat on the couch and look up at the ceiling.

'I won't regret it.' she thought. 'Is that what I thought...?'

_**"I can tell by your blood."**_

Yuuki slumped down, head first, upon a pillow.

'What are vampires?' she thought. 'They understand their partner's thoughts through blood?'

_**"Since when, I wonder... Did you and Kaira stop telling me things...?"**_

'Since when...?' Yuuki thought as she touch her bad-aided neck. 'That was right, that day...'

_Something changed... _

* * *

"What happen to us Ra-Ra" Rima said using her nickname for Kaira. "We use to be close."

"We still are." _right?_ Kaira whispered wanting to believe it knowing Rima is right.

"Are we?" Rima asked Kaira blankly. "You tell me. We told each other **everything**"

'I won't regret it.' she thought as she look at Rima's hurtful eyes.

"Rima, there something I need to tell you." Kaira whispered. "You can't say anything about it, okay."

"What is it?" Rima asked.

Kaira sat on her bed and look up at the ceiling and smiled sadly.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_**Have you ever ask yourself when you wake up in a place you don't know?**_

_**You wonder…**_

_"Where am I?"_

_I look around myself and realize that I'm in a garden. A garden fills and full of beautiful roses and surrounded by pure white cold but soft snow._

_**How often do you wake with no memoeries, but to realize you are in a garden surrounded by beautiful roses and pure white cold yet soft snow?**_

_'But' I thought 'Roses don't blossom in winter.' I look around more carefully, sure enough the roses and snow are there…but they're…cover in blood._

_'But whoes blood?' I wonder. I try to move and look around more but I feel pain on my neck. I rise my hand and touch my neck. It felt wets. I look at my hand and saw blood…my blood._

_'Why am I bleeding' I ask myself. My eyes widens in fear, for the first time I woke up I realizedthat there a figure behind me. I turn around and look at the man standing before me._

_"Hello, I see that you are finally awake my Hime-chan. . ." He greets,a gentle smile grace his handsom features. I til my head in confusion and ask…_

_"Who are you? Do you know where here is? Or…" My eyes widens in fears and worry. "Who am I?" I ask, making the man to chuckle._

_"I am Rido. You are you. Here is not of important my child…Nice to meet you. . ." He answer. I look at him in more confusion, which made the man to chuckle more._

_"Ouch...!"I exclaim. My neck stinged like needles through a skin._

_"I'm sorry" He apologize. "I was hungry . . . And you smelt sweet. . ."  
_

_"Huh. . ?"  
_

_"I mean . . . to say I drank your blood . . . but don't worry." Rido assures as he embraces me gently before leting me go and disappears out of sight . . ._

_'Where did he go?' I whispered. Then I hear a footstep coming closer and closer, follwer by a gentle voice._

_"Are you alright?"I hear a new voice say as I turned my head to its direction. _

_"Its okay, you're okay now. . ." The newcomer carried me in his arm and said, "I'm Kaname, what your name?"  
_

_"…I don't know. . ."_

_"…Kaira…That what we call you." He said. I nodded. _

* * *

_The mystery boy who had saved me carried me through the storm. Wind blow under my coat as I shivered. The boy,noticed this hugged me closer to his warm chest. He look down at me with such pity face. I didn't like it at all, so I hide my face in his chest and blushed. His must have seen it since his chest rumbled. I look up and pouted._

_"Are you alright?" He asked me, showing his teeth. I didn't say anything as I reached up to his face with my bare hand, which was freezing, and open his mouth and touch the tip of it and gasped. I pulled back quickly._

_"Are you... scare?" He asked sadly. I didn't say anything at first and snuggled to his warm chest._

_"It pointy, what is it?" I asked innocently._

_At first the boy didn't say anything as he look a head of me. "They are teeth." He tolded me._

_"teeth..." I whispered to myself as I poke my mouth for a pointy teeth. "Do Ra-Ra have one?"_

_He blinked at my nickname for myself, but chuckled. "No. Those are called fangs. Humans don't have it, but we do."_

_"... human...Ra-Ra have one?" I asked looking at his smooth face._

_The boy laughed and touch my face, caressed it. "Of course, yes, dear one."_

_"Oh...!" I whispered and blinked. "but...than what is Ra-Ra...?"_

_The boy seem to be shock of my question so I continued. "Nii-sama say that we have fangs and human don't. What are fangs? Why do we need them? Who is Ra-Ra?"_

_THe both chuckled and kissed my cold forehead. "My aren't you talkative. Someone will answer most of your question when we get to the place, okay?"_

_I pouted and nodded._

_"Go to sleep, dear one." He whispered in my ear._

_I didn't want to, but my eyes-- no my whole body feel sleepy. 'Why not' I thought as my eyes dropped._

_As time went past, I woke up and saw a mansion ahead of me. 'How big would the interior be?' I wondered as the boy kept walking towards the house._

_"Kaname-sama!" One of the lady wearing glasses with pearl necklace around her neck exclaimed in surprise. She immediately bowed, "My condolences."_

_"...Ah... Yes..." Kaname said coldly, not like the gentle person he was before who was now, not looking very pleased at what she said._

_"Ka...Na...me? I stuttered, trying to say my savior name, but something caught my throat, and I knew it was fear. 'Was he that scary before...?'_

_"Kaname-sama!" Another person said, and this time, it was a man who was wearing formal suits. "In such a cold night! Are you alright?"_

_"Yes I am, do not worry." Kaname assured, his grip around me tightening._

_"Kaname-sama." Another person said, and it was a boy who resembled the man that asked if Kaname was alright. "Kaname-sama, may I ask? Who is that girl you're holding? She looks hurt." The blond haired boy stated, looking at me in concern, but at the same time, he was glaring at me_

_"This is Kaira. She was attack, bitten and losted her memories because of **him**"_

_"I'm okay...! I'm not hurt!" I informed, clutching on Kaname's shirt tightly._

_"Child its okay, do not be afraid." The lady in glasses assured._

_"Is this child...?"_

_"Yes Aidou-san." Kaname confirmed, but you weren't quite sure what he just confirmed. "Kaira, I'll be back for you okay? I just need to talk to Aidou-san for a moment." Kaname said gently, slightly smiling only for my eyes to see._

_"I'll be with her Kaname-sama." The blond boy stated, holding his hand out for me to take. I looked at Kaname, as he just nodded, signing for you to take his hand. I looked back at the hand that was out for me for a moment, taking it after a while._

_"I'm Aidou Hanabusa. The noble heir of the Aidou." He introduced._

_"I'm-"_

_"I know." He cut me off._

_"Kaira, I'll be right back." Kaname stated going into a room with the man as the lady in glasses stayed behind with you and Aidou in the living room._

_"I'm the teacher of the young Hanabusa-sama and Akatsuki-sama."_

_"Akatuski...?"_

_"Kain Akatsuki, my cousin." Aidou explained. "Come to my room, I'll need to clean your neck, and explain you about the vampire society. Got it?"_

_"Okay..." I replied. _

* * *

_"Vampires organize their society based on the purity of their blood. Level A are the Purebloods - a very small but very powerful minority. Only a bite from a pureblood can change a human into a vampire. Pureblood siblings sometimes marry each other to keep the bloodline pure, which is not a rare practice. Level B refers to Noble vampires with advanced powers. Ordinary vampires make up Level C, by far the largest group. Level D consists of vampires who were once human; they are a small group, as turning humans into vampires is forbidden and only a handful of pureblood vampires would dare to. The final designation, Level E, is separated from the others because it is reserved for former human vampires who have become violently insane. Falling to Level E is considered the inevitable fate of all former human vampires, who can never completely accept their vampiric instincts and their need for blood. A Level D vampire can prevent itself from ever becoming a Level E if they drink the blood of the Pureblood that bit them. Level D or E vampires are left in the care of Level B vampires and purebloods, so they can keep them in check." Hanabusa said that all in one breath. "But don't worry. When you were bitten, you was already a nobel so you won't turn into a Level E"_

_I stared at him in awe. _

* * *

_"Nii-sama!" a six year old girl with blond hair in high pig tails, that the end id curl up, wearing a lollita dress rush passes the servant who stop and bow in greeting and jumped on her brother's bed._

_"Get off" Aidou said grumpily from the cover._

_"Get up! Get up! Get UP!!!" Kaira shouted while jumping up and down on Aidou's bed._

_Aidou growled and pushed Kaira of off him and his bed._

_"Whoa!" Kaira stumbled back but tripped on his legs and fell down. She closed her eyes and wait for the pain, but it never came._

_"Hanabusa..." a voice warned._

_Kaira look up in surprised and throw her arms around her savior. "Aka nii-sama!" Kaira squealed from his neck._

_Kain wince at the her squeal. "Kaira don't squeal in people ears."_

_Kaira pouted. "Okay..." she pasued and squealed again. "Kaname-sama is taking me some where!"_

_Sweat dropped._

_"Oh...?" Aidou said from his bed, his head peaking out of the cover. "Why you?"_

_"Yep! Momma, just told me." Kaira replied still being hold by Kain and sticking her tough out at her big brother. "Because Kaname-sama loves Ra-Ra!!"_

_Kain sighed and ruffled her hair. "To where?"_

_"Um...let see...,Momma say..." Kaira pounder for a moment, tapping her chin and blinked. "ah!"_

_"well" Kain and Aidou asked._

_Kaira giggled. "well what?"_

_sweat dropped._

_"Where is Kaname-sama taking you?" Kain asked._

_"...How am I suppose to know. You have to ask Momma that, silly boys" Kaira said happily._

_Double sweat drop._

_"Do you boys like my dress!" Kaira jump off of Kain and twirl around. "Momma brought it for me. She say is look pretty on me"_

_"The dress is nice but Mother should have pick a better host to wear that." Aidou smirked. "It just ruin, when you wear it."_

_Kaira twitched._

_"Nii-baka!!!" Kaira shouted before jumping on Aidou. "DieDieDie!!!"_

_Kain sweat dropped._

_"ow! OW! OW!!!" Aidou shouted. "GET OFF ME YOU PIG!!!"_

_"KAIRA IS NOT A PIG," Kaira shouted before jumping off of her brother. "You'r just need to eat more, hmp!"_

_"Oh mind," A man voice chuckled._

_Aidou look at the source before stumbling out of the bed and land face first. "Fa--Whoa!!!"_

_Thud!_

_Kain and the man just shook their head._

_Kaira giggled._

_"Uncle" Kain said with a bow. Said man nodded his head, before turning to Kaira who jump on him._

_"Father!" Kaira cried out happily. "You're back!"_

_Father chuckled. "How my baby girl going?"_

_"Oh! Kaname-sama is taking me to Cross-san today!" Kaira exclaimed happily. "He is going to be here soon, I have to see Momma."_

_Kaira kissed her father on bother cheeks and then Kain before kissing Aidou._

_Aidou twitch in annoyance. "I thought you didn't know where."_

_Kaira look at Aidou blankly before replying. "You never asked."_

_Kain sweat dropped._

_Aidou twitched_

_Father just shooked his head_

* * *

_"Kaname-sama?" I asked him as I was holding his hand and look up at him._

_Kaname look down at me and smiled. "Yes?"_

_"Why are we going to cross-san place?"_

_Kaname look ahead of him and his eyes look **sad**, and **lonely**. I didn't like it one bit. **MY savior** shouldn't have those eyes. It should be **kind**, **soft**, **happy**, and **full of life**._

_I jumped on Kaname, which started him, so he held on while I hugged him tightly. I felt Kaname hugging me back before I kissed him on both of his cheeks._

_"Don't be sad, Kaname-sama," I said as I look into his shock eyes. I reach both of my small hand and touched his cheeks. "Kaira love Kaname-sama. So don't have those eyes."_

_Kaname stood shock and froze._

_I was still smiling happily._

_Kaname hugged me tightly, but not too tight to hurt me and kissed both of my cheeks in return. "I love you too, my Kaira."_

_We were here heading to Cross when we came across a man who was trying to hurt a poor defensless girl. Kaname-sama told me to close my eyes and ears. I obey him._

_I waited and waited till i fell a hand on my shoulder. I jump up and gave a gasped. It was only Kaname-sama._

_Kaname-sama gave me a sorry look. I noticed that he was holding the girl hand, who he had just saved. I wanted to ask him, what just happne, Who was the man, Why he wanted to harm the girl and where did he went? But I just keep my mouth closed._

_I looked at the young girl and tilted my head. She look cold. I open my arms and the girl looked at me with her adorable eyes. She was just too cute. I squealed. Kaname-sama just chuckled. What? I love cute things. The girl just looked at me before jumping in my arms. I hugged her close to my chest to keep her warm, like Kaname-sama did it to me. Kaname-sama just smiled and hold my hand._

_The three of us were heading to Cross-san. _

* * *

_I was watching the girl poking her pudding as Cross-san was talking to Kaname-sama. Poor girl. She was just like me. No memories of her past or what's what. I smiled softly at the gir when she looked at me. She didn't smile back but only looked at me blankly. She was just like me in many ways. Lucky she wasn't bitten like me. I shudder at the memories of me being bitten. I touch my neck. Thank God, that I was already a vampire, noble to be exact, or else I won't turn into a Level E._

_"I understand." I hear Headmaster Cross said. "I will accept this girl. You are the remaining son of the family to whom I am indebted, after all."_

_Headmaster look at the young girl no older than six as she held up a plant of pudding and looking at it curiosity before poking a whole into with her finger._

_"This girl doesn't even seem to understand that pudding is something you eat, does she?" I giggled as I watches the said the younger girl poked her pudding from her right side from the five years old girl. She was just too cute!_

_"Yeah. It seems all of her memories have faded." Kaname-sama answered from the five years old left side. He then noticed that the girl was looking at him he turns around with a gentle expression on his face, and took the spoon from the plant. "You scoop it up with a spoon"_

_"Like Ra-Ra? Kaname-sama?" I giggled happily as she watch Kaname-sama feeds the girl._

_Kaname-sama look over the girl head and chuckled at me. "Yes. Like Ra-Ra."_

_My eyes lit up and squealed, making the small girl in front of me looked at me as she blinked. Oopps. I'm getting hyper._

_I smile at the young girl and hug her._

_"Kawaii" I squealed as I hugged the younger girl. The younger girl blinked and still in my arms turn to face Kaname-sama._

_Kaname-sama looked at the younger girl and smiled. Leading foreword, with the pudding on the spoon, to the younger girl._

_"Okay, now go "Ah." Kaname-sama opened his mouth to show the younger girl as his fangs showed._

**_The truth cannot be changed._**

_The younger girl closed her eyes and open them again and gasped as she looked at Kaname-sama._

_"What's the matter? Open your mouth." Kaname-sama told her gently._

_Slowly and curiously got up on her knees and lead foreword to Kaname-sama, as he looked at her, and touch his fangs with her finger. At the same time she remember her incident with the Level E. The younger girl gasped, dropped the pudding and hind her face in mychest._

_I looked down at the scared girl and frowned. Why she was afraid of Kaname-sama? I sighed and ignore it as I put my whole attention on the terrified girl. Poor thing. That didn't happen to me though._

_"Shhh…Its alright." I consoled the terrified girl as Kaname-sama got up, like Momma did to me when ever I'm scared._

_"As I thought, it would be best for me to disappear from this girl's sight." Kaname-sama told Head Master Cross as he watches the terrified girl being consoled by me and turn away. "I'm going home."_

_No! He won't leave me here? I want to go home. I'm scared. I don't want to stay. I looked down at the girl and tears builded up in my eyes. But..._

_Head master Cross looked at Kaname-sama in shock. "Going home? TO THAT place!?" He asked in shock. "That place is a nest of demons that have been trying to use you since you lost your parents."_

_The younger girl looked at Kaname then back at me and snuggled against me. I can't help but smiled. She remined me of Tsukiko. I wonder how she doing? But what did Cross-san means when he say THAT place?_

_"However, if I do not go back…" Kaname told Kaien aka Head Master Cross as he walked to the door, stopped, turn around to face a curiously the girl and a teary me._

_NO!_

_"Goodbye." Kaname said._

_"NO!!!" I shouted tearfully as I tries to run to Kaname-sama but the younger girl was holding onto me tightly not wanting to let go. "What about Ra-Ra, Kaname-sama? Ra-Ra wants to go home to Nee-sama and Aka nii-sama! And Shiki-kun and Ri-Ri-chan"!_

_Kaname, still standing where he is, smiled. "Don't worry Kaira. I'll be back to get you, but right now she need your help okay?"_

_I looked down at the younger girl in pity but knowinh her she won't want it as she look at me blankly before hiding her face into my chest._

_Sniff_

_"Okay…" I agreed. "What about outo-san and okaa-san and Nee-sama? Will they be worry?"_

_"Don't worry, they understand." Kaname assured me._

_I nodded as I put my arms around the younger girl. Kaname smiled and leave. "Good girl."_

_NO!! I wanted to shout, yell, screaed, kick anything to stop him of going. But...I can't leave her. She need me now more than I need Kaname-sama._

_I looked down at my warm tea as Cross-san speak. We didn't know what to name the girl yet. It been a week already. Hmmm...what a good name. Suddenly Cross-san answer, finally, catched my attention._

_"That person said this to me: "Female are princesses by nature."" Cross-san said as he put more woods into the flame. "That's why, from now on, I was thinking of calling you the gentle princess "Yuuki" from now on. Is that okay?" Kaien asked Yuuki as he turn around to looked at her, who was looking out the window into the cold windy night._

_I think that the best name ever. It matches her. We found her on a snowy night. Snow are pure, soft, gentle and breakable, just like her. I smiled._

_"I think that perfect Cross-san…" I said as I turns to look at Yuuki. "Are you concerned about what's outside?"_

_Yuuki Nodded._

_"It's alright. As long as you are here, there is no need to be afraid, okay?" I told Yuuki as I made my way to the window and Yuuki and I hugged her._

_**Momma said the only protection is just a hug.**_

_**Because , she say, they feel safe and warm in a hug.**_

_**I believed her.**_

_**It what I feel when Momma or Father or Nii-sama or Aka nii-sama or Shiki-kun or Ri-Ri-chan or Kanme-sama hugged me.**_

_**I felt safe**_

**_in a _**

**_simple hug _**

* * *

_I was reading a book waiting for Cross-san to finishe setting up the dinner. I wanted to help but...I think that shiki-kun laziness is rubbing off of me. __Speaking of Shiki-kun. I called him, and he say that he and Ri-Ri-chan got a job as a model. It not surprising though. They are very pretty. All vampire are, but I hink that they both make a good model. Shiki-kun also say that he also got me one. I sighed and told him thta I will be to busy for it. But he didn't take no or an answer. Same with R-Ri-chan i guess. She called me the next day and scoled me for saying no. I think I also rubbed then with my stubborness._

_When I told them no agin, They were sad. I feel guilty for saying no. I haven't seen them so far and they either. I sighed and finally agree on it. I told them that it not becase I caved in. Nooo. It because I wanted to spent more time with my best friends. They were happy I could tell. I also told them that I will taken up singing as well. I lve to sing. Momma say that when Tsukiko-chan would cry at night or couldn't sleep. I would sing for her, and she would calm down. They supported me. I love them sooo much._

_"Yuuki! I finished paperwork to formally make you my adopted daughter today!" Cross-sansing as he put down the food as he looked at Yuuki with open arms. "From now on, I'm your father!"_

_I sweat dropped._

_Yuuki looked out the window ignoring Kaien as she held on to my hand, who was looking at Cross-san with a bore expression._

_I stiffled my laught. Her face was just so...._

_"Try calling me, "Father"._

_Silence_

_I wanted to burst out in laughter. Really, I wanted too, but...I have so much in my mind. I sighed._

_"Even after a week not a single word is said to me?" cried Cross-san. "Father will lose confidence…What should I…huh?"_

_Cross-san looked at Yuuki who was blankly looking out the window and tightly clutching my hand._

_"What are you talking about Cross-san?" I asked borely also wanting to torment him. I smirked. "She called me Onee-sama"_

_"Why? What did I do wrong?!" cried Cross-san._

_"Come on Yuuki," Kaira said ignoring Kaien. "Lets go eat."_

_Some times I wonder, is Cross-san really a man, or he just did some operation. _

* * *

_I was sleeping on the bed next to Yuuki. She still can't sleep alone or won't go any where with out e. I don't really minde. I think it cutre. But I'm worry. What if I'm not here? What will she do? I hear the door open as Kaname-sama step. I could sense. It part of being a vampire. I'm too tire to greeted him. They were talking. Cross-san and Kaname-sama._

_"I snuck out here because you told me she was having trouble." Kaname-sama said._

_Yuuki opened her eyes as a voice woke her up. I could feel the bed move when she got up. Nosey girl she is._

_"That was a lie, wasn't it?"_

_I take a peak at what is she doing._

_Yuuki peaked out her bed room door as she watch Kaname-sama and her 'father' talked._

_"I don't believe you anymore!" Kaname-sama told Cross-san, as Yuuki quietly closed her door._

_I watched as Yuuki closed the door and jump on me. I knw she was trying to wake me up. I couldn't help but smile. I really love this girl. She just like Tsukiko. I miss my sister and brothers. Aka nii-sama is our cousin, but i call him big brother and Hanabusa nii-sama brother, since Aka nii-sama is older than Hanabusa nii-sama._

_I got up and Yuuki pulled me to the closet. I raised my eye brow She pointed at the closet and started to take off her night grown. My eyes widen. What is she doing?_

_Oh! I get it. She want to impressed Kaname-sama. Okay, I help her._

_"Anyway, go and see her!" Cross-san told Kaname-sama as he open the door._

_I could hear Cross-san coming faster than Kanamesama. Damn. Opps, I shouldn't have say that. I quickly try to helped Yuuki put on her cloth. I'm still in my night grown I didn't care._

_Oh no! They hear. We doom!_

_Cross-san finally open the door. It was quite. Too quite. It didn't last though._

_Cross-san stood at the door shock and quickly snap out of it. "Kaname-kun! Kaname-kun! Trouble! Look!" Cross-san shouted._

_"Trouble…?" asked Kaname-sama as he walk behind Cross-san and look at the secnce on front of him before laughed._

_I blushes. Meanie._

_There in front of the two guys was a half dressed Yuuki with clothes around her and me who was trying to helped Yuuki put on her clothes._

_Yuuki and I stopped what they were doing before and Yuuki hind under her's and mind's clothing's._

_Oh well. Kanamesama is here thouh. I smiled._

_"Kaname-sama!" cried I happily as I ran over to Kaname but tripped. Oh no!_

_Bump!_

_Ouch! That hurt. Please don't let Kaname-sama see that. But god wasn't on my side today. I look up and see Kaname-sama laughing._

_I pouted. He is such a meanie._

_Kaname-sama laughed as he walks over to a me as I pouted and helped me up._

_At least he a gentlement._

_"Meanie!" I giggled as I stuck my tough out at Kaname-sama, who chuckled. "Look! Yuuki put on clothes by herself! It's a bit wrong, however…"_

_Kaname-sama burst out in laughter again this time banging his hand on the floor._

_O.o_

_Is Kaname-sama on cracks._

_"K-Kaname-sama…?" I asked then smiled a BIG, BRIGHT, and GENTLE smile. "Kaname-sama!!!_

_He LAUGHED!!! Oh, my Kaname-sama just laughed. I'm so happy. Maybe..._

_I tackled Kaname-sama._

_Kaname-sama chuckled as he clamed him self down and catch me before I hurt my self. "Sorry for frightening you."_

_Kaname-sama got up with me clutching by his side. "I'll go home straight away."_

_I sadly lets go of Kaname-sama._

_Kaname-sama looked at Yuuki. "Bye Bye."_

_Tehn he turned to me and he bends down to my level. "Here." Kaname handed Kaira a pink bunny in a gothic hot pink and black with blood red Lolita dress. "As a sorry gift okay? It a promise: where I'll come back."_

_OMG!!! It pretty. I love! I name her: **Bun-bun!**_

_I held the bunny closely and tightly to my chest and nodded._

_I am Kaname-sama good girl._

_"Good girl." Kaname-sama said as he got up and turn around and walked out the door. But before he could he was stopped by Yuuki._

_Go Yuuki! Yeah! The next thing that happen is amazing._

_"Kanam…me…!" Yuuki said softly then smiled at Kaname then at me. "Kaname! Onee-sama!" _

* * *

_**Yes, Onee-sama.**_

_**I am your big sister.**_

_**I missed my family.**_

_**Is this what you called 'home sick'?**_

**_A peaceful and gentle time._**

**_That is the hope._**

**_And, sin. _**

* * *

_It been a year already! **A YEAR!** I can't believed it. I'm sad, no depress. At how much I love my sister Yuuki, I love **MY family**. I misses my sister Tsukiko. My annoying brother Aidou. I miss my bore old brother Akatsuki. I miss my Momma and Father. I miss my best frind Shiki and Rima, though they called every night. _

_But brother some times doesn't want totalk to me. I think he hate me. I told Momma that and she say he just stubborn. Hehehe it runs in the family. I still hope to wish to speak with my brother again. Shiki and Rima say that are getting more calls to model for stuff. They also say that they me inclued have a pesronal mangazine for us three._

_They say that they will **NOT **started it untill Im back. How stubborn. I told them to go on. Yet they to stubbron to do so. I love them so much._

_Right now. We are waiting for Kaname-sama. It a **special day**._

_Two small figure stood together holding hand as they stared out into the open cold, windy, snowy night, waiting for someone to appeared._

_"Yuuki! Kaira! You'll get cold, so wait inside!" Kaien called out from the door._

_The two figures turn around as they hear their name being called and but turn around back the other way as they hear footsteps._

_Both Yuuki and my eyes light up at the figure before looking at each other and smiled._

_"Kaname-sama!" Us girls cried out happily as they ran and hugged Kaname-sama._

_Kaname-sama looked down at Yuuki and me._

_"Today is Yuuki's birthday! The day you saved Yuuki a year ago!" said Yuuki happily. "So congratulations, Kaname-sama!"_

_Oh Yuuki. How cute._

_Wait! STop._

_'A year ago...?' I thought confusingly then without warning a great amount of pain hits me like ton of bricks. 'Has it been a year already? A year since I have seen my family?'_

_My...Family..._

_"That's not right, Yuuki." Kaname-sama said as he smiled softly. "This is the day to celebrate you. Is that right Kaira?"_

_A year. Huh? Oh that right! Kaname-sama is calling my name. Must be strong. Smile. SMILE!_

_Kaname-sama looked at me who was frowning sadly and hurtfuly but quickly disappeared and a fake smiled was placed. 'He promised'_

_Yes, he promised. I trusted Kaname-sama_

_"Hai!" I giggled happily as I dance to Cross-san and went inside._

_**It cold.**_

_"But thank you," Kaname-sama said as he pulled Yuuki into a warm and gentle embrace forgetting a sad and hurt Kaira's face._

_**Anything for you, Kaname-sama**_

**_Happy Birthday Yuuki _**

* * *

**_A deceitful heart._**

**_Overflowing kindness._**

**_The sins pile up. _**

* * *

**_Sin… _**

* * *

_Brother called. He talked to me. Well, more like yelling. He got slapped. I hear the noise. He got slapped by father because of me._

_I'm sorry brother._

_Momma and Tsukiko is getting sick. It not those sick were you gets a cold. They wanted me to coe home. They begged Kaname-sama to let me come back to their arms. I whish for it to happen. But Yuuki needed me more. Kaname-sama told them that he needed me more. Father got mad. He yelled at Kaname-sama. I wanted to cry. He say, she belongs to us! Not you! Father snapped. Kaname-sama got angryed. He say, Kaira is my dear girl. That shut Father up. I cried. And cried._

_I'm mad at Kaname-sama for hurting Momma, Tsukiko, Brother, and Father. I'm being torture, can't he see this?_

_Shiki and Rima hear what happened and called me. They say that they could come. I say no. I didn't want them to see Yuuki. Kaname-sama won't like it. It won't be mad and hurt my dear family. I told them I'll be fine. I'll be back soon. They didn't believe me, but didn't push it._

_I thank them for understanding._

_No matter how I much I hate Kaname-sama, my fears for him, for taking me away from my family increased. But there nothing I can do. Yuuki and Kaname-sama needed me._

_Yet, I wanted to be free._

_From this cage, where I love._

_A girl with shoulder length brown hair looked out the window and turn away to ask a person in front of her a question. "Kaname-sama is a vampire, isn't he?" Yuuki asked as she holding a book. "Kaira-sama as well, right?"_

_"That's right." Cross-san said as he poured three cups of hot teas. "However, the government doesn't have a favorable view on vampires. So yuuki, you must keep it a secret, okay?"_

_"Secret?" repeated Yuuki. "Even though it's a secret, Kaname-sama…let me touch his vampire fangs…Kaira-sama…let me hug her… They is completely different compared to that scary vampire aren't they?"_

_"Don't worry much Yu," a girl with a blond curly hair at the tip in a pig tails said, "And stops calling me –sama already"_

_I changed. For good or bad. I didn't care. My friendship with Shiki and Rima grew stronger. I told them my problems. But not about Yuuki._

_Father, Momma, Tsukiko, Aidou are doing fine. They say they miss, and can't wait for me to come home. They and Kaname-sama are okay down._

_"B-B-But," Yuuki stuttered._

_I held her hand up to stop Yuuki. "No but. And beside there are vampires you can get along with as well." I told her with a smile._

_Yes, that true. There are Takuma, Rima, Shiki, Tsukiko, Kain, Aidou, Serein, and Ruka._

_Kaname-sama and me as well._

_Yuuki tilted her head and smiled. "Yeah!"_

_Kaien smiled at the sight. 'Maybe it might just work...' _

* * *

_**How long must I keep a mask on?**_

_**How long must I suffered?**_

_**How long before I know what my true feeling are?**_

_**How long...**_

_**....before I breaks? **_

* * *

_How long, since I seen my family and friends._

_I missed them_

_but..._

_I love being with Yuuki_

_and_

_Kaname-sama_

_like it we wee suppose to be together_

_us three_

_forever_

_...._

_it is wrong?_

_not to chose between your loves one?_

_But to pick one out of the other?_

_which one will I pick?_

_Love over love?_

_which one do YOU pick?_

_Two figures running on the path of snow._

_"Yuuki!" I shouted and laughed. "come on slow poke!"_

**_A special day in the season._**

_"Kaira-sama!" Yuuki pouted. "you're just too fast!"_

**_A man who has been forgiven with limitations_**

_"O-okay," I said between giggled as I halted into a stop. Yuuki followed._

**_A single moment of happiness._**

**_The fading truth._**

_"If he's coming to our house, he has to go past here." Yuuki said as she look around her and kaira surrounding._

_Kaira look around as well and sighed sadly along with Yuuki. "Kaname-sama still isn't here?"_

_Yuuki shooked her head sadly as people passes the two. "It'll get dark..."_

_Ba-Bump_

_A boy around 18 with blond hair, wearing all black and a sun glasses with a purple line going down his left eye. He was walking straight toward the girls. Yuuki eyes widen as he leaft his sun glasses up, showing glowing red eyes._

_**Scary... Scary vampire... will eat me!**_

_Yuuki quickly grabbed on to me for her life, startling me, as she still looking into the blond boy's eyes._

_what?_

_"Yuuki what is---!" I said but stopped and quickly got infront if Yuuki who was still holding on to me tightly and hind her face into my back._

_He won't touch a finger on Yuuki_

_over my dead body_

_"Can we help you?" I asked the blond guy coldly who suddenly bowed. "w-wha...?"_

_**Only one person who held all vamire fears, respects and loyalty.**_

_Suuddenly me and yuuki turn around and came to face Kaname-sama._

_"Yuuki. Kaira." Kaname-sama said gently with a smile._

_"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki shouted happily as she quickly let go of me and hugged Kaname-sama, who hugged her back._

_I smile at the sight. I'm truly happy. But yet still empty __apart of me __that is._

_"Wasn't walking around by yourself scary?" Kaname-sama asked Yuuki as he let her go and looked at my smiling face._

_"nope" I told him grinning._

_Yuuki looked up at Kaname-sama with a kind face. "As long as Kaname-sama and Kaira-sama is here, there is nothing scary!"_

_Kaname-sama eyes widen and patted Yuuki head. Yuuki hugged kaname-sama again, but longer._

_"Me too" Kaname-sama said as he hugged Yuuki back, but this time pulling me into a hug as well._

_**only one**_

_**that is**_

_**they are pureblood **_

* * *

**_It's a sin because you stop. _**

**_The truth cannot be changed. _**

**_Time will not let you stay _**

* * *

_Kaname-sama say I had to leave Yuuki for a while._

_Why?_

_He didn't really answered the true answer. Just that my family misses me. ALOT._

_I'm happy! Truly. No mask this time._

_I throw myself and hugged Kaname-sama and cried happy tears._

_"Thank you, tahnk you, thank you" I told him over and over again._

_I let go and head back to the room where i shared with Yuuki_

_Yuuki_

_Oh, how am I going to tell her this?_

_It breaks her heart_

_Like it did to Kaname_

_He watched me go happily. How, he didn't want to let her go. He must. He was being selfish. He have Yuuki. His REAL dear girl. He was sad, to let her go. He must. _

_I__f you love something deary, let them go._

Like a bird

_They'll come back to you_

they are loyal

_But...well she....?_

depend

_I'm afraid_

don't be

_

* * *

_

_I didn't want to call them yet. No. It be a surprise. Yes. A surprise._

_I'll tell Yuuki._

_Oh, there she is._

_....._

_

* * *

_

_Here I am, in front of my home, house, mansion. What ever. I don't care._

_One thing in my mind:_

_**My Family**_

_I knocked on the door. I waited. And waited._

_Slowly the door open to show a very pretty girl. One year younger than me. Blond hair like mind. But her is shorter. Blue eyes like mind. But had no light, same as mind. But my blue eyes is icyier._

_How ironic._

_"Yes?" She asked timidly. She look at me. Up and down. Frowning. She didn't recognized me, I could tell. I want her eyes to have light like they did before._

_"Yes? How can I help you?" She snapped impatiantly. I giggled. Just like her brother._

_"Who is it dear!" a voice belong to her, shouted from behind her._

_They change. Usually, the servants, or maids, or butler open the door._

_**Time changes people.**_

_"Some stranger, who won't tell me who they are!" She shouted back. I frowned. Such manner._

_I froze for a moment._

_I sound like...someone else._

_I tsked. She turn to me and glare._

_"Who the hell are you?" she said hissing with no manner at all._

_"Tsukiko!" the lady said next to her. "Where are your manner!?"_

_She bowed, that Tsukiko. "Sorry Mother."_

_Tsukiko, change. No more livieness._

_I look at her, beautiful as ever. Kindness in her eyes, that shone brightly. Her face. Smell. I know her, my_

_"M-momma..." I said hoarsly. Eww, I sound wierd. But didn't care._

_She froze. Along with Tsukik._

_Tears._

_Tears, were flowing down my eyes. Theirs._

_"M-Momma!"_

_They repeated my name over and over again._

_"Kaira! Oh MY Kaira! MY baby!"_

_"Onee-sama!"_

_"Kaira! Kaira! Kaira! MY kaira, MY baby!"_

_"Oh, nee-sama! Kaira nee-sama!"_

_Hug me._

_Kiss me._

_Hold me._

_Touch me._

_Smell me._

_Like I will disappeared._

_Or thinking it was a joke or a dream._

_No. It not. I wanted to tell them_

_But can't. I'm too busy crying._

_"M-Momma!" I cried in her chest. "Momma!"_

_My momma._

_She kisse my hair. Head. Forehead. Eyes lids. Nose. Cheeks._

_Tsukiko, my dear litle sister. Oh, how I missed her. Her childish voice. Hugs. Laugter._

_"Tsukiko, my dear sister," I cried and pulled Tsukiko into a tight hugs. "I love you, Tsukiko. Momma. I misses you so very much!"_

_"Onee-sama!!!!" Tsukiko cried harder, saying it over and over gain._

_My family. They still love me, as I to them._

_I closed my eyes and let sleepiness and darkness take over._

_"Sleep,my dear onee-sama," Tsukiko whispered softly in my ears. _

* * *

_Foot steps. Pacing back and fort. That what I'm hearing. Its it Cross-san? Yuuki? Kanme-sama? My family?_

_I whimpered. I want my family._

_Suddenly the foot stop pacing and came to my side._

_"Baby? Baby girl?" a man voice asked while they take a hold of my hand. "Baby girl, it your father."_

_I whimpered again._

_It hots, yet cold._

_It bruns, yet cool._

_"Get a doctor!!" the man voice shouted, freafully, angery, and...worriedly._

_I whimpered again. The pain. It hurts. My neck. MY NECK!!!! ITS BRUNS!!!_

_"F-father..." I hoarlsy whisper my father name._

_He came quickly o my side followed my an old man, Momma, and Tsukiko. Where was my brothers?_

_"Where does it hurt," the old man, the doctor asked as he check my pulse._

_"It hurts" I whimper as I cultches my neck and trying claw it._

_"No! Don't!" the doctor said as he try to hold my hand down._

_I didn't listen. I pulled my hand back and keep clawing it. It hurts! The pain!_

_"HOLD HER HAND DOWN!!" The doctor shouted to my father. Tsukiko and Momma whimpered seeing me in so much pain and the blood scent of too strong._

_No! I struggled against my father grip._

_"What wrong with her?" He shouted to the doctor who shot me a painless syrum. I slowly relaxed ahainst my father hold._

_"It seem, something was bothering her to greatly, and the need to drink is effecting it," the doctore told my father._

_Yeah, I didn't drink for....how long?_

_I don't remember drinking blood or blood pills when I first came to live here. No._

_"My poor my baby," Momma cooed as she rubbed my arm soothingly._

_I feel sleep overwhemled me again. _

* * *

_On a queen bed lay a pitie figure of a 13 years old girl as she slept peacfully. No one dare to distrubed her. But as she sleeps, she didn't feel the shadow learking for her. Slowly and silently, the shadow stood over the the girl sleeing body and sat on the bed next to her head. The figure softly and gemtly without waking the sleeping girl up stroaked her long, soft, smooth, silky blond hair._

_"Oh, my baby," The figure cooed gently yet coldly. "what did he do to you?"_

_The girl eyelids moved. The figure didn't noticed or just ignore it._

_"What did they do to your beautiful hair, my child." The figure cooed softly. "Such a shame."_

_The girl whimpered as she clutches her neck._

_The shadow figure eyes flickered red. They touches the girl bandaged neck an hissed. "How dare HE?!"_

_The girl groaned at the noise. The figure quickly cooed the child. "Shhh, my baby. It alright now. Momma, going to make you feel better."_

_Slowly and gracefully, the figure step out of the shadow and stood in the moonlight, that shine through the window, revealing a beautiful woman with long hair and a kimono. The mystery and deadly woman held her wrist up high above the girl mouth. She cuts her writs and let the blood drops down on the girl parted lips. Slowly the blood drips down the girl lips into her mouth. The girl licks her lips as savoring the flavor._

_The woman cooed. "There, you go, my child. Good girl."_

_The woman held her wrist in front of the girl parted lips. She could see the fangs to show, yet the girl still peacefully sleep. Suddenly the girl licks the blood clean from the woman wrist. The woman chuckled evily._

_"My child," She said as she stroaked the girl hair. "Soon, we be together again."_

_The woman disappeared as a new figure open the door, revealing red eyes, which glared at the spot where the woman disappeared._

* * *

I'm so mean to leave you all like this. (Evil laugh)

I hope you enjoy it cause I did. I really like this chapter ALOT, since its going to be all about Kaira, Zero, and Yuuki, maybe Kaname, Flash Back or Memories.

What I think is that this chapter will tell you more about Kaira, and Yuuki and how they seem to be very close one day and the next they parted away. Mostly this chapter will tells of how Kaira felt in her childhood and along the way it will show how she changed. It will get more deeper into her past and memories.

I'm truly sorry that if some of the character are OCC, like Aidou, Yuuki, Kaname, Kain or Zero or if Kaira is Mary-sue!

If you all are wonder if Tsukiko is really Aidou bioligical sister, then yep! Tsukiko Aidou (first, last) is the REAL Hanabusa Aidou's sister in the anime but they don't really zoom in on her. It unknow if Tsukiko is Aidou older sister or not, but in my storyI will make her the younger. It also unknow what is Aidou father name is, since they called Aidou's father Lord Aidou or his mother. She is an unknow character in both anime and manga. We do not know her name.

As for Kain , the only family members that I know of is the Aidous. He is close to Aidou, his cousin. His family members are unknow.

I got this information on a site and my knowledge about Vampire Knight and the characters. Hey, what can I say? I'm a HUGE fan of V.K.

I hope I didn't offense anybody. If I did, I'm truly sorry. If you want the site just ask me or just google it. Which ever is easy for you. If you can't find it, I'm sure you will, just asked message me.

**REVIEW **

**NO FLAMING **

**_please and thank you_**

**HAVE A HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!**

**_I show you a sweet dream next night_**


	13. Chapter 10 'Memories Pt 2'

**Previously on Vampire Knight **

_"My child," She said as she stroked the girl hair. "Soon, we will be together again."_

_The woman disappeared as a new figure open the door, revealing red eyes, which glared at the spot where the woman disappeared. _

* * *

**Kaira POV**

I took a deep breath and wait for Rima's reactions. I look across of me, at Rima. She didn't move, her bangs covered her face. I was worry.

I got up from my bed and slowly made my way to her side of the room.

"Rima?" I said hesitantly as I slowly reached my hand to her. "Rima?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

As Kaira reaches her hand out, Rima grab it gently, and look up at Kaira's icy blue eyes.

"Baka," Rima told Kaira as she pulled her into a hug. "Don't scare me like that, ever."

Kaira pulled away slowly, confusion posted on her face. "What do you mean?"

Rima sighed and roll her eyes. "Here I thought that you were going tell that you were going to do something stupid."

Kaira stiffen and smile nervously. Rima saw this and frowned. "Kaira Aidou, what is going on!?"

Kaira gulped. 'Oh, boy. Full name, isn't good'

"I can explain" Kaira squeaked out.

* * *

**Kaira POV**

**Flash Back **

_I walk over to zero and grab his hand and led him to the bathroom. _

"_What are you doing?" asked zero as he pulled his hand from mind as he stop in front of the bathroom door. _

_I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arm. "Oh come on it not like I'm going to rape you or anything." I told him bluntly, earning a glare from a flush Zero. "I know what happened last night between you, yuuki and Yagari." Pause _

"_Nothing happen." Said zero. _

"_Look." I said frustrate, trying not to pull my hair. "I'm only doing this for only Yuuki, not you or Kaname. Okay?! I don't want her to in involve with this."_

_Zero look confuse for a moment before his eyes widen. _

"_N-Nani?" said a bewilder Zero. "You can't possible be serious."_

_But my face shows other wise. I walk up to zero and pull him inside the bathroom and close the door with a click. _

"_Make it quick." I told him, more like ordered him to. "I told you yuuki to wait for 5 minutes and if I don't come out by then. She could come and get me." I look down at my watch. "We have 2 minutes."_

_I took my night class uniform jacket of and pushed zero into the way as they slide down against the wall. _

"_From now on…"I begin as zero face drew closer to my neck. "...If you need more for your bloodlust come to me for it."_

_Zero didn't say anything as he struggled with his bloodlust._

"_Don't make me regret for doing this." I state blankly as Zero drew his fangs and bite down on my neck. I didn't flinch as he digs his fangs into my neck nor when his arm went around me and his hand that tilted my head for better access. _

_Gulp_

_Gulp_

_Gulp_

_Gulp. _

_That the only sound that could be hears between zero and me._

_The sound of my blood being sucks away by a soon-to-be level E._

_Zero pulled back as blood drip down from his mouth as he fell back against the wall and didn't look at me. _

'_Her blood was so…so delicious.' Thought zero as he could still taste her blood in his mouth. _

"_It's shameful, isn't it? Really…"Said zero as I stood up and made my way to the sink and grab a clean towel and wet it. "Even though I hate you and your race and didn't want to hurt people or Yuuki…"_

_I dap the wet towel on my bleeding neck to clean the bloods that is now rolling down my neck then put a band-aid on it and hide it with my flowing blond hair. I didn't say anything as she listens to zero, knowing that he was looking at me. _

"_I can't stop the me that wants blood…Make yuuki abandon me. You understand don't you?" Said zero as I finish wiping the blood that was dripping down. _

_Suddenly I stop and bend my head down. _

"_That quite awful thing you say." I told him. "Want me to make yuuki abandon you? It would be a pleasure…but what about yuuki's feeling about this? How would she react? *paused* It would kill her, Zero. By now you should know, she will keep her promise any number of times. We say we would stop you didn't we? Even if you hate it or what ever happens…"_

_Zero didn't say anything as I got up (I was bending down at zero's level to clean the blood from his Chin.) and fix my shirt and put on my uniform jacket. I opens the door and walk out but stop._

"_I don't hate you Zero, but if you hurt Yuuki, there won't be anymore Kiryuu. To her you mean a lot, Zero." I told him and turn around and smile sadly. "So, tomorrow, come to school, okay? For Yuuki's sake and yours." _

* * *

"_KANAMEEEEEE~" I chimed as I skipped to catch up with Kaname. _

_**I can do this.** _

_Kaname stop and turn around looking mad. I flinched. This making Kaname soften his glare and sighed._

_**He understands.** _

"_Kaira—"_

_I bow my head. "I know Kaname. I know what I did is wrong and it could be a taboo about it for a noble class to be giving free blood to an almost turn level E. I never asked for you to treat me special. After all I'm a noble and you are a powerful pureblood. But would you rather it is Yuuki than me?" I asked him._

"…" **But**

"_Let me repay you for saving my life. So please, transfer me to the day class, Kaname."_

_**will they understands?** _

_**End Flash Back **_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kaira blink at the memories and shook her head quickly to get rid of it. This action earned a raised brow from Rima.

"One of these days, that brain of yours will become a brain smoothie" Rima told her bluntly.

Kaira mock glare at Rima and her hand touched her right breast. "I'm greatly, deeply wounded at your words Mademoiselle Touya" Kaira said in mock her before grinning her self. "Boy, am I a good actress or what!"

Rima shook her head at her best friend acts as she watches as Kaira skipped into the bathroom.

"What is going on, Kaira?" Rima whispered as she look at the close door of the bathroom.

Behind the close door of the bathroom. Kaira lean back against the door and slid down, hears what her best friend whispered.

"Nothing is going on, Rima" Kaira whispered softly insuring Rima but mostly herself. "Everything is perfect."

_**Or is it? **_

* * *

**Flash Back**

**Kaname's POV**

_I had to let Kaira go back to her…home. I couldn't keep her with Yuuki and me. She has her own family who loves her very much. I have to let her go. I know it. I'm being very self fish. I have Kaira, yet she wasn't enough. Then I have Yuuki, and I was happy, yet it wasn't enough. I wanted both Kaira and Yuuki. They are both my dear girls. Do I have to really choose one?_

"_Kaname!" a voice shouted breaking me off of my thoughts. I turn to look at the source and see a very worry Ichijou. _

"_What is it, Ichijou?" I asked him as I watch him panted. 'He must have run all the way here from 'that' place' I thought._

"_Lord Aidou called, requesting your presence," Ichijou said between breaths. "It urgent"_

"_What could it be so urgent that Lord Aidou have to pull Kaname-sama of his schedule?" Ichijou's grandfather, Asato Ichijou or know as Ichio said as he walk out of the shadow and bow at me. _

"_Grandfather." Takuma bow respectfully._

"_Ichio" I greeted him. I do not like Ichio at all. But since he is the first and oldest vampire in the vampire council and is the head, then he will be needed in my game. "Go ahead Takuma."_

_Takuma hesitated between his fearful grandfather and the pure-blood vampire. "It about the girl you save a year ago. Kaira was it?"_

"_Hm. Kaira. Ah, the Kaira Aidou? How is she doing?" Ichio asked as if he were interested in Kaira well being. _

"_What about Kaira?" I said as my eyes narrowed. _

_Takuma fridge. "She…um…well…"_

_I narrowed my eyes more as Takuma stuttered trying to spit out the answer. I was losing my patience. _

"_Ichijou…" I warned him. _

"_Lord Aidou and Lady Aidou doesn't know what wrong with Kaira, and requested for you, Kaname-sama" Takuma said as he added the –Sama part in front of his grandfather._

_I nodded my head. "Very well." I turn away and make my way to the black car with out waiting for Takuma or Ichio's answer. _

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

"_Okaa-sama? Is Nee-sama alight? What wrong with here" I asked mother worriedly. I'm glad that Nee-sama is back, but then…she started to thrash around in her bed. I'm so scare and worry. I, no, we just got her back. Also Nii-sama and Aka-Nii isn't back yet. _

"_I don't know Sweeney," Mother said as she hugged me for comfort and knowing I needed it one. "I don't know."_

_I lead in my mother's warm hug and closed my eyes as tears fell. I could hear Nee-sama scream and yell. Father told us to go and wait outside while he and the doctor take care of it. We didn't dare to disobey him. He is fearful when he is angry. _

_Nii-sama won't say it out loud, but he does care and love Nee-sama. We all know that, but he has such a big ego-pride to admit it. _

_I whimpered and hind my face in mother's waist. Nee-sama's scream. I don't ever wanted to hear such pain. I can't take it anymore. Mother hugged me closer as we listen to Nee-sama pained scream. _

_Then it was quite. Mother and I look at each other before entering the room. When we step in Nee-sama's room and gasped. On the bed was Nee-sama. She was paler if that even possible since we, vampires, are pale. _

_The doctor just shot something into her arm and told father something. I didn't pay attention to the convosation. Mother left my side as I made my way to Nee-sama's side. I slowly reached my hand out to hers, but pulled back quickly._

_I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my blue eyes. _

* * *

**Kaname's POV**

_I knocked the front door of the Aidou's mansion and waited for the door to open. Takuma had wanted to come but I told him to stay in the car. _

_The door slowly opened, which I'm starting to lose my patience, showing a young girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, which by the way was red and puffy from crying. I suppose. _

_I watched as she frowned and then eyes widen in realization. "K-Kaname-sama!"_

_I nodded politely. "Hello, Aidou-san. Is your father, Lord Aidou here?"_

_I watched as she open her mouth to reply but I felt a strong and dangerous aura. I saw the girl stiffen and before she could react, I rush pass her upstairs, passing a shock, angry and stiffen Lord Aidou and Lady Aidou, and open the door that had that eerie feeling. _

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

_As I made it downstairs, the door bell ringed. I froze who could it be at this hour. I slowly made my way to the door, and open it slowly. I saw a boy older than me but around Aka-Nii's age, with maroon eyes and brown hair. He was handsome. I held down my blush and frowned. Who is he? I continued to look at him as a thought hit me. And it hit me hard. My eyes widen as the boy or man, whatever, infront of me is. _

_Kaname Kuran. _

_T__he last and living powerful pure-blood of the Kuran's line. I open my mouth to say something my suddenly, my body turn ice cod and stiffen. _

_There was a presence in my house that was cold, dangerous and eerie and it coming from upstairs. _

_Mom! Dad! Nee-sama! _

_I turn around quickly leaving the pureblood, and was about to go upstairs, the boy quickly rushes pass me in a blur, disappearing upstairs, passing mother and father, leaving me shock in my spot. _

* * *

**Kaname's POV**

_I open the door quickly and saw nothing. But the aura was still in here as my eyes turn red and narrowed dangerously. I could smell blood and knowing that the rest of the household smells it too, when I open the door. _

_I walk in, still looking around the room, and take a sniff. I stiffen as I smell the same smell, again. Bu this time, it was outside. I rush over to the balcony door and open it. I look out and didn't see anything. The smell was still there but then it was gone. By gone, I mean, no trance of the smell or the dangerous aura. _

_I turn around and walk back inside the room, not before closing the balcony and locking it. I made my way to the bed but saw the same girl standing infront of me, bearing fangs. _

_I was surprise. _

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

_I quickly snapped out of my trance and made my way upstairs, mother and father following behind. When I got upstairs, my heart almost stops. Nee-sama's door was open. I quickly rush in side and stood over nee-sama's peaceful sleeping figure and bear my fangs at the person, as they turn around. _

_I was surprised. _

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Tsukiko eyes widen in shock at the person infront of her. She quickly bowed an apologize. Kaname didn't say anything but just smiled a small smile. Kaname made his way to the bed, but Tsukiko still didn't move._

_Kaname raised his perfect eye brow. "I won't harm her, if that what you are thinking." _

_Tsukiko blushes and quickly step aside as she watch Kaname walk next to her nee-sama's bed. "What are you doing?"_

"_Tsukiko!" Mother and Father warned Tsukiko as they step into the room. _

_Tsukiko mumble a sorry as Kaname chuckled and ruffled her hair. Tsukiko frowned and swat his hand away. Both her parents and Kaname were shock at her action. Tsukiko blushes as she realizes what she did. _

"_Tsukiko!" Father said warningly before turning to Kaname and bow. _

"_I'm sorry for her behavior, Kaname-sama." Father said. _

_Kaname chuckled. "It fine, Lord Aidou." _

_Mother turn toward Tsukiko. "Why don't you go get something drink for Kaname-sama, Sweeney."_

_Tsukiko frowned. "Why don't you let him get it himself?! He have arms and legs doesn't he?!" Tsukiko snapped angrily as she walks out of the room angrily. _

* * *

**Kaname POV**

_I chuckled mentally at Tsukiko. She have Kaira's fiery personality. _

"_We are very sorry for her behavior Kaname-sama," Lord Aidou and his wife apologizes as they bow to me._

"_It's alright," I told them as I walk to Kaira's bed and sat down on a chair next to her. Lord and Lady Aidou saw this and left the room for me and Kaira_

_I watch as Kaira sleep peacefully with out any pains. Her chest raise and full, rhythmically. I reach my hand out and push a stray of hair away from her face. I clutch my fist tightly at the sight of her scared neck because of him. She must have claws it till it bleeds. _

**End Flash Back **

_

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

Yuuki sat on the couch looking up and stair at nothing.

**I won't regret it**

**Is that what I thought…?**

_"I could tell by your blood"_ Yuuki slump down on the pillow next to her after remembering what Zero had told her.

**What are vampires?**

**They understand their partner's thoughts through blood?**

Yuuki remember back when she and Kaira had encounter Kaname-senpai that night. His words, sentences, question still haughted her thoughts.

_"Since when, I wonder…Did you stop telling me things…?"_

'Since when…?' Yuuki thought as she touches her neck. 'That was right, that day…'

**Something changed… **

* * *

**Flash Back**

_A young Yuuki and Zero were walking through trees that night._

_Yuuki turned to her 'adopted' brother. "That dorm for teachers shouldn't be being used now should it?" She asked him as they stop and look at a big building._

_"Until the entrance examination, or there has been a restriction, it is an empty dorm. The vampire's" answered Zero as he continued to walk. "Don't get close to their nest."_

_Yuuki gasped at what she just learned and look at the building._

_'So, Kaname-sama, and Kaira-sama is also there.' She thought._

_**LATER**_

_Yuuki step up the steps that leaded to the door to the dorm building where Kaname and Kaira, and all the others vampires are. She looks around her surrounding before opening the door and step inside._

_**INSIDE**_

_Takuma was standing looking through the stack of papers. Kaira sat at the bottom of the stairs, leading on the wall, sleeping. Takuma smile at the sight._

_He didn't noticed as the door slowly opened as Yuuki stood shock at the door way and gasped._

_Hearing someone gasped from the door Takuma turn around. "Huh? Yuuki-chan!"_

_Turning fully around, he smiled at the surprise Yuuki. "Did you come to meet Kaname? But unfortunately, he is currently out."_

_Yuuki spoke up, still at the door. "Eh? Um…Do you know me?"_

_Takuma smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I have been living with Kaname, so I often went to take him to your house, along with Kaira. I often saw you hugging Kaname and Kaira from the car."_

_Yuuki gasped in surprise._

_"Well then, Yuuki, go home and get some sleep." Takuma told her as he gently lead her out of the door way and closed the door, poking his head out. "Even if it within the school grounds, bad things are watching."_

_Yuuki touched the door as it closed. "Even if I'm told to go home, I'm already this close. Just for a while…" Yuuki said to herself as she open it and walk inside, not noticing a figure at the bottom of the stairs sleeping peacefully._

_"It's cold outside, so I'll take permission to wait inside." Yuuki said as she walk toward the stairs, and gasped in surprised at the figure._

_"K-Kaira-sama!" Yuuki cried in surprised as she tackled Kaira in a hug._

_At the sudden movement, Kaira woke up in startle. "Huh? What? Who—"_

_"Yuuki-chan!" Kaira said in a sleepy yet surprise voice as she look at the source that woke her up, and rubbed her eyes._

_Yuuki look up at Kaira, her eyes gleaming with respect, and love. "I miss Kaira-sama very much! I came here to meet Kaname-sama but he wasn't here so I decided to wait inside since it was cold and I saw Kaira-sama again, and it makes me happy!!!"_

_Kaira smiled. "Wahh!!" Kaira cried happily as she pulled Yuuki to sit next to her and hugged Yuuki. "I miss Yuuki-chan too! Kaira is sorry that she hasn't visit Yuuki-chan lately! She is quite busy now. But Kaira will make time for her Yuuki-chan!"_

_Yuuki giggled as she snuggled closer to Kaira for warmth. Kaira smiled sleepily and hugged Yuuki closer. "Let's wait for Kaname-sama together, non?"_

_Yuuki smiled happily as she nodded. "Hai!"_

_"What IS this? A thousand question questionnaire?" A voice said from above._

_Yuuki turn her head at the source and saw four people walk pass by above. Kaira saw them from behind Yuuki and pulled her closer protectively and covered her with her blanket that she brought it with her to wait for Kaname._

_"Headmaster definitely has a bad personality." Said one of the boys. "Hand in by the end of tonight?"_

_"It's because you try and answer seriously." Said one of the boys to the first boy._

_'Vampires who try and answer questionnaires seriously? How strange!' Yuuki thought as she giggled._

_The four stop as they hear a giggled and look at the source as Yuuki pulled away from Kaira, who was covered by the blanket, and bow at them._

_At the sudden movement, Kaira woke up again and look at Yuuki tiredly. "Mou, Kaira is sleepy." Kaira mumbled to herself as she sat u and rubbed her eyes and look around her before a voice catching her attention._

_"Why is a human child here? Asked the boy with blond hair and blue eyes. "She's looking this way. My fan?"_

_Kaira look up from her spot and smiled widely._

_"Akatsuki! Hanabusa! Ruka!" Kaira cried happily as she stood up and run to her brother and cousin and jumped onto an unexpected Aidou, making him stumbled back._

_"Kaira?" said a surprise Akatuski, Ruka, and a frowning Aidou._

_Said Ruka next to him with long brownish blond hair, still look at Yuuki, ignoring Kaira, spoke up. "You were laughed at! Don't cause trouble before we get into school, right? I don't want my school life with Kaname-sama to be hurt through something stupid."_

_Aidou shift the packet into his left arm and hugged Kaira back and absently kissed the top of her head, earning a look from Akatsuki, Ruka, and the unknown vampire who keep looking at Kaira strangely._

_Akatsuki saw this and pulled Kaira from his cousin and left her up into his arms and hugged her and kiss her forehead, making Kaira pouted._

_"I thought you were sleeping." Said Kain as he still has Kaira in his arms._

_Kaira pouted and lead up to Kain ear and whispered into it. Kain smiled at her before letting her down and patted her head once more. "Don't stay up too late"_

_Kaira nodded before giving a finale hug to Aidou, and Ruka and ran pass the unknown vampire to Yuuki, as the three walk away. The unknown vampire look at Kaira longingly before following the rest._

_Yuuki watches as they go and Kaira came to her side._

_'She said Kaname-sama.' Yuuki thought as she watches as they go espescialy the vampire girl. 'She likes Kaname-sama as well.'_

_**BA-BUMP**_

**End Flash Back **

* * *

Yuuki lied down on the couch, head on a pillow, eyes closed as if she was sleeping. The room was dark.

* * *

**Tick Tock **

* * *

The sound of the rushing water of the shower. Warm steam rise up and surround a naked Zero as he closed his eyes and let's the warm water washed him.

* * *

**Tick Tock **

* * *

Kaname stood afar, watching the building outside the dark night in his Night Class uniform.

* * *

**Tick Tock **

* * *

Kaira stood in front of the bathroom mirror in a towel and look at herself as she watch as excess water from her damp hair drip down like tears. She runs her hand through her damp hair, from root to tips and frowned. In the other hand, she held a box, not too small or too big.

She opens the box and took everything out. She thrown the instruction paper out and mixed the mixture before putting onto her damp blond hair's root which was now a black color.

She sighed and throws the box into the trash, slip out of her towel before getting in the warm bubble bath. She sat back and inhales the scented candle, sigh once more, lead her head back onto a folded dried towel as a pillow and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Tick Tock **

* * *

**Tick Tock **

* * *

**Tick Tock **

* * *

**Flash Back**

_A sleeping figure of Yuuki as she lied down on the step of the stairs using Kaira's lap as a pillow and a blanket covering her frame. Kaira, who was also as sleep, lead to the side using the wall to support her petite body._

_Both sleeping girls are unaware that a shadow was roaming over their sleeping figures that belong to someone. The person look at the two girls before reaching out his hand toward Kaira's face and stroked her cheek. Turning to Yuuki, he led in, both arms ready to pick her up but a voice stopped him._

_"Do you still not know the rules of the Night Class?" the voice said belonging to the Kaname Kuran._

_"I'm sorry. I just remembered." The unknown brownish blond hair male vampire said as he back away from the sleeping figures of the two girls, bow at Kaname before leaving._

_Kaname walk to the two girls and took his long trench coat off and cover Kaira with it._

_"Too careless." Kaname stated as he watches them sleep before flickering his gaze toward Kaira. "Even if you are with a vampire"_

_Kaname turned his gaze toward Yuuki's neck and left his hand and brush away her hair that cover the nape of the neck and lead in as he open his mouth, his fangs showing._

_A groan from beside him startled Kaname away from Yuuki's neck and set his gaze at the waking Kaira._

_Kaira rubbed her eyes tiredly and noticed that someone else was with them. She opened her eyes and look at Yuuki before looking at Kaname._

_"Kaname-sama…" Kaira said tiredly before blinking. "Kaname-sama!"_

_Kaname chuckled and patted her head. "What are you doing here with Yuuki, Kaira?"_

_Kaira look around her surrounding trying to remember where she is before blinking tiredly. "Oh! Um..."_

_Kaname smiled. "It's alright. Go back to sleep. I'll send Kain to get you."_

_Kaira nodded absentminded before yawning and opening both her arms toward Kaname, who chuckled and went to Kaira and gave her a hug._

_Kaname held on to her as Kaira rested her head on to Kaname's chest. "…Kaname-sama…"_

_"Hm?"_

_"You could take it if you want."_

_Kaname stiffen and look at Kaira who look up at him with her sleepy innocent icy blue eyes. Kaname smiled and kiss her nose making Kaira giggled. "Not yet."_

_Kaira nodded and closed her eyes._

_"Kaname-sama, you're back!"_

_Kaname look up to see a surprise Aidou._

_"I'm here to get Kaira." Aidou told Kaname as he bowed. "I'm sorry if she cost you any trouble. Vampires aren't suppose to sleep at this times of hours, but she more of a human than a vampire."_

_Kaname nodded as he careful and gentle picked Kaira up bridal-way not to wake up Yuuki. "It's slright. Today is tied for her, I believe."_

_Aidou wake down the stairs and gently took Kaira from Kaname. Aidou turn around but stop at Kaname voice._

_"Let her stay with the both of you tonight." Kaname told him as he picks Yuuki up. "It's always dangerous at night."_

_Aidou look confused but Kain wasn't, who was at the top of the stairs and saw what had happen earlier and was about to interfere but Kaname got there before him, nodded his head._

_"Hai Kaname-sama." Kain said as he and Aidou walks back. _

**End Flash Back **

* * *

"You do cruel things, don't you?" Kaname asked no one as he stood from his spot unmoving.

* * *

**Flash Back **

_A figure sleep in a bed in a dark room. The only light was the moonlight shining inside through the window._

_The figure woke up and look at her unknown surrounding._

_"Where….is this?" Yuuki asked no one. "Where Kaira-sama?"_

_Yuuki look down at the warm and saw Kaira's blanket and smiled._

_"Ruka." Said a voice from the inside the room next to her through the open door._

_Yuuki peaked in; unaware that someone came inside the same room with her. _

* * *

_Inside the room, stood two figures; one belongs to Kaname and the other belong to the earlier female, Ruka._

_Kaname has his arm wrap around the frame of Ruka._

_"Kaname-sama!" moaned Ruka in pain and pleasure. "Too much…" _

* * *

_Yuuki gasped at the sight. _

* * *

_Suddenly Ruka collapsed as Kaname catches her, eyes red as blood glowing in the dark as he watch as Yuuki run. _

* * *

_From the shadow of the room, where once Yuuki had stay in, a petite figure sat in the dark corner, clutching the long trench coat that she came in here to give to its owner, but didn't expected the sight when she first woke up._

_"Oh Yuuki" Kaira whispered as she stood up, dropped the coat on the floor and ran out the door following Yuuki. _

* * *

**That's right, it's best to run. **

* * *

_Yuuki ran with a scare expression. Her younger self was replaced by her older self as se ran. _

* * *

_As she steps out the door she bumped into someone and looks up. But a hand covers her eyes and the other one touch a spot in the back of her neck. The last thing she saw was someone chest then darkness as she fell forward into someone arms as they picked her up. _

* * *

**You put me into misery. **

* * *

**End Flash Back **

* * *

Older Yuuki put her hand to her ears to block out the voice.

"No, that's not Kaname-sama!" Yuuki voice cried out in denial.

_**"I'm scared, there's a lot of blood!" a voice said that belong to a small child.**_

**"Even though you know…" Said a voice that belong to a woman.**

_**"Scary vampires will…" the child said.**_

**"…That the truth cannot be changed." The woman said.**

"Kaname-sama wouldn't do that kind of thing! This is a bad dream!" Yuuki told the voice and herself.

* * *

**Lights. **

* * *

**A lot of white lights swirl around as it created a bright door to the hidden memories that should be left untouched, unseen and unknown.**

**The bigger and closer the bright door gets, the brighter the light shines. As the door got closer, and bigger, it stops. As it stops, it erupted into a great, big, bright flash that blinds the mystery eyes. **

* * *

**Flash Back**

_"They wouldn't hesitate about taking a life." Zero said as he looks back at Yuuki, who was looking at him. "Because they are merely fierce beasts taking on a human form. Kuran Kaname and Kaira are the same."_

_Yuuki gasped and look sad as her gaze look downward. "But Kaname-sama saved me. Kaira-sama always been there for me and took care of me. They are different."_

_Zero look away. "In that case, don't tremble."_

_Yuuki gasped and look up at Zero as she trembled._

_"Unsightly…" _

* * *

_**It was the night we once again knew fear. **_

* * *

**The door way to theirs hidden memories has been open. The door that led you to each and every part of their dark, happy, sad memories has been open.**

* * *

_Seven vampires stood together in a group. Three girls and four boys._

_"Thank you for carrying me before." Yuuki bowed to Kaname and Kaira. "And for watching me."_

_Kaira smiled softly from her spot next to a girl with orange-ish hair into two pigtails who suddenly grab Kaira's hand and held on to it who sent a glare at Yuuki._

_"It alright Yuuki-chan!" Kaira said with a smile and a wave._

_Kaname turned around and wave backward before leaving through the gates with the rest of the vampires including Kaira._

_Kaira glance backward at Kaname before looking back at Yuuki. "I come back and visit soon!"_

_Yuuki smiled at this and waved back. Kaira giggled and cling her arms with the girl next to her, her best friend who is like her sister, Rima._

**End Flash Back **

* * *

**_Kaname-sama is different to me, to us._**

**_I realized that… _**

A shadow roamed over the sleeping form of Yuuki.

"Asleep…" said Zero as he patted his damp hair. His shirt opens as he walk to get and a blanket and covered Yuuki's sleeping form. "You'll catch a cold…"

"Kaname-sama." Yuuki mumbled softly.

Zero gasped and reached his hand to touch her band-aid neck.

BA-BUMP

Zero eyes turn red. Zero grabs his wrist and stumbled down and clutches his burning throat and gasped.

Zero look at the door way and saw Kaname leading against it with his arms cross. "Why don't we go out for a while?"

Zero stood up, covered Yuuki with the blanket tightly before following Kaname out.

* * *

**Some memories should be left in the dark for their own good.**

**Memories that were hidden behind close door should be left that way. **

* * *

Yuuki groan as she slowly open her eyes and saw Kaname from the door as he walk away after Zero, not noticing Zero at all. Yuuki sat up and watches as he went. "Kaname…-senpai?"

* * *

**Untouched.**

**Unseen.**

**Unknown. **

* * *

Yuuki look down at the blanket and pick it up. "Did Kaname-senpai…?"

* * *

**But… **

Kaira inhaled deeply as she pulled the plug and lets the rushing water go down the drain. She stood up and turns on the shower and washes her hair out, and all the stress down the drain.

* * *

**There were no locks to lock it…**

**...The unwanted memories as it flooded our minds, souls, and lives.**

* * *

Behind a building, there were two people talking.

"You never brought up the reason why I overlooked your existence." Kaname said to Zero. "I also understand how weak the peace at Cross Academy is. That's why I thought, who in this miniature garden could be of use to Yuuki now? If it you, you won't betray her. Because it has that much going for it. That's why you are allowed to live, Zero. By me…"

Zero glares at Kaname, but the next word shocked Zero to the core.

"…And for _**her**_." Kaname said as he turn and walk away. "Not only is _**that woman**_ is still alive. **_She _**is still alive as well."

Zero stood frozen at the spot, kooing down, making his bangs covered his eyes.

* * *

'What will you do Zero Kiryuu?' Kaname thought as he made his way back to the dorm.

* * *

**So the memories that were keep hidden had been unleash by a single action.**

* * *

Kaira turn the knob of the shower as the water stop coming out. She grab a towel and wrap it around her wet body and an other towel to dried her hair. She walk to the mirror and look at herself. Pale face. Icy blue eyes. Cheek bone. Button nose. Full pink lips. Blond hair. Not a scar on her smooth pale skins but a deep scar inside her heart. Unnoticed by anyone including herself.

_**How long will it last before she surrender? Before she breaks?**_

* * *

**A single action that has changed their views on things. **

* * *

Kaira blown dried her hair with the blower, and after that she combed. She looks at the root of her hair and she nothing but blond roots. She put on her uniform and throws the rest of the thrash away and walk out of the bathroom, leaving the door open as she turn off the light.

* * *

**Things that could tear their inner, secret and protective shell world apart and yet it could unite two whole new different worlds into one world… **

* * *

She didn't see Rima as Kaira make her way to the couch, sat down and put on her boot.

"Probably went back to class." Kaira mumbled tiredly as she lead back against the couch and look up at the ceiling as her eyes started to drop on every words. "All this memories…" Yawn. "Making me…" Yawn. "Sleepy, and being a Prefect isn't helping." Yawn. "Maybe a nice nap sound help." Yawn. "…Yeah…"

Kaira closes her eyes as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**At a cost of a price… **

* * *

Yuuki sat up fully awake and look at the open door, clutching the blanket around her.

_**On that day, something inside of us has changed.**_

* * *

**Someone lives…. **

* * *

Yuuki brought the blanket toward her cheek and rub against it gently.

_**But there is one thing that cannot be changed.**_

* * *

Kaira, who is fully dress in her uniform, napping on the couch, is a sit up position slumped sideway as her head hit the pillow.

_**Even then, the me that loves Kaname-sama….**_

* * *

**But the question that remains is…**

**Who lives is it?**

* * *

**ENDING**

**Hi miss alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?**

**Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu**

**Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi**

**Hi miss alice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?**

**Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu**

**Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai**

**Still, you do not answer**

* * *

Hey, people!!!! **I. AM. SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATE FOR A VERY, VERY, VERY LONG TIME!!!! **

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

I want to thanks my faithful reviewers and readers for being **SO VERY PATIENCE** with my updating.

If those of you have already went to my profile and read the my **'IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW'** you would know that I have updated my Naruto story called **Chatting with the Akatsuki** and that I had made a new story for V.K called **Me & My Vampires**. If you haven't then go to my profile and read it since I'm too lazy to explain it. hehehe .

Yeah. Um.. lets see what else...

Oh yeah, please tell me what do you think of this chater and the characters so far. I hope none of them are Mary-Sue or anything.

SO **REVIEWS** (if you want but it would be cool if you did) the **MORE** the **REVIEWS** the **LONGER** the **CHAPTERS **is and the **FASTER I UPDATE!!!** Now who wouldn't want a **FAST UPDATING** story with **LONG chapter???!!!!** Plus it encourage me to write more and update faster and it makes me know that peole like my sotry and all my good work isn't going to waste.

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!**


	14. Chapter 11

I do **NOT** own anything of Vampire Knight only **MY** Kaira!!!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 'Unexpected Visitor!'**

It was a sunny morning or afternoon whatever you chose with the birds chirping and the sky blue clear. Like I say it was a perfect day, oh did I mention it was a weekend. You know what that mean…no classes!

So, as some people slept others are awake. The warm, bright sunlight shine through the many windows. Some were lucky enough to close the curtain last night and some weren't as the light shine on their sleeping face and body.

Okay, so let's zooms in on a certain dorm building which there a certain room where a special someone at.

That special someone is Kaname Kuran, the pure blood prince, last of the Kuran, and the dorm leader of the Moon Dorm.

As the sunlight shines through the big windows of the pure blood's dorm and hit the laying figure of Kaname who had his hand covering his eyes from the light, as he lay down on his pinkish red couch as he is in a deep thoughts.

* * *

In the same dorm, but the girl dormitory, in a room that belong to two vampires that are childhood best friend and model, one with orange-ish hair was sleeping and the other a blond was wide awake, sitting on her desk as she was in deep thoughts as she look out the window.

In front of her lays a music sheet of and pen as it lays forgotten as the owner suddenly stood up and left the room, already dress in a casual clothing.

* * *

In the other dorm, the Sun Dorm, in a boy dormitory, in a room that's belong to the silver hair teen as he put on his day class uniform, also in deep thoughts of what the talk between him and Kaname.

* * *

In the same dorm, but the girl dormitory, in a room that belong to two lucky sleeping girls as they peacefully sleep as their curtain blocks away the sunlight from coming in.

The two girls were known as Yuuki Cross and her roommates and best friend Sayori 'Yori' Wakaba.

But a certain chocolate brown hair Prefect, she wasn't having the 'peaceful sleeps' as she was wide awake as she was in deep thoughts of yesterday 'drama'.

* * *

**OPENING**

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai**

**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga  
me wo samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo**

**Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru  
omoi wo osaekirenai**

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto**

**Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo**

**Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru keredo chigau itami mugen ni tsuzuite iku**

**Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru wo  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto**

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto **

* * *

Takuma Ichijou, the vice- president of the Moon Dorm, Kaname's childhood friend, and the only grandson of Asatoo 'Ichiou' Ichijou knocks on the door of Kaname's.

"Kaname?" Takuma soft and gentle voice called out to the said person behind the close door, waiting for an answer.

But he never got one.

Takuma lower his hand to his side, worry attached to his voice. "Make sure you get some sleep. Good Night."

Takuma turn around with a sad look that was unlike him but was surprise to meet with a worry Ruka, Kain, Aidou, Shiki, and Rima, who were all still in their PJ.

"Dorm Leader Kuran is isolating himself in his room, isn't he?" Rima soft voice chimed out of the group as she asked more like state to Takuma.

Kain turns to his younger cousin. "You didn't do something again, did you?"

Everyone turns to look at Aidou as he look at Kain and snapped back. "Why would I?"

"That is, if I did, I would be reprimanded at that time." Aidou said dejectedly.

"That's right." Kain sided with Aidou.

"What's right?" Kaira asked from behind them as she walks up to them.

"Kaira." Rima and Shiki stated.

Kaira look around for answer. "Well?"

Ruka turns her gaze to the floor sadly. Kain and Kaira saw this as well as Takuma.

Takuma smile at Ruka. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure he just has something to think about. Well then, let us all sleep as well."

"Ichijou-sama." A soft and sweet voice of the maid chimed out as she held stack of books that almost touches the ceiling literaly in one arm with two hooded figure both beside her. "I collected everything you ordered. Should I carry it to your room?"

Kaira sweat dropped.

"M—My apologies. In that case, please do." Takuma said nervously.

"Umm, where is Kuran-sama?" the maid asked inncoently.

"Do you have business with the Dorm leader?" Takuma asked.

The maid held her other hand out that is with a tray that had a clip board and a pen on top. "A dormitory entry application has arrived from a visitor who has plans on coming here."

Takuma looked confused and step forward and took the clip board and read it.

"What does it say?" Kaira asked as she looks over his shoulder curiosity.

Suddenly his face turns terror. "It has to be a lie! Why?"

"Ichijou-san?" Shiki asked as he, Aidou and Rima look confused and curiosity.

"Did something happen?" Aidou asked.

"My—My Grandfather is…" Takuma stuttered in horror and shouted the last part. "…coming here tonight!"

Kaira, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, and Rima look at Takuma lamely while Aidou stood gaping.

"By the vice dorm leader's grandfather, you mean…?" Kain asked as he trailed off.

"Most certainly, that…?" Aidou trailed off as well.

* * *

"That's right. In the other world, it is said that when it comes to commerce there is no removing his company name." Takuma said as he stood in front of everyone in the dorm living room. "He raised the Ichijou Group. In the dark world, even within vampire noblemen, it is so big as to be the top of the list of large families. Ichijou Asatoo."

Takuma narrowed his eyes, making him look serious than his usual care-free self. "To put it in different words, "Ichiou" is one of the top vampires who is part of the senate."

Kain turn to look at Takuma. "And what is this Ichiou coming for?"

"I don't know." Takuma shook his head.

Ruka spoke up. "Nothing more than to scare people."

Takuma look up at Ruka as she continued. "Senators have the highest command in our world. But they are not our kings."

"Ah, well, that's right, but…" Takuma stuttered as he looks up to where Kaname is at. "I don't want this dormitory's peace to be disturbed. For Kaname's sake as well."

* * *

Outside of Cross Academy, not far from the main gate. It was frogy and you can't barely see anything through it except the headlight of a car.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

In the living room of the Moon Dorm, many vampires was gathered there, dress in their casual clothing as they were ready to greet the great Ichijou 'Ichiou' Asato.

Mumbles could be hears through out the room as vampires ask each other in beliefs.

"Ichijou is coming?"

"Yeah…"

"I wonder if he is really that scary." Ruka giggled in lady-like manner; using her hand to cover her mouth in the process. "Grandfather Senator."

"Well, he is a monster who has lived tens of times longer than us." Kain stated from his spot nest to Ruka. "That's why everyone has missed class and is here."

"He's admitting to it completely." Rima said from her spot next to Shiki.

"I'm afraid as well. However, compared to Dorm Leader Kuran, I wonder who is scarier?" Shiki asked as he stood between Kaira and Rima, with his hand behind his head.

Rima looked at him.

Aidou turn to face Shiki from his spot next to Kaira. "That's obvious, isn't it?"

Shiki turns his attention to the girl between him and Aidou.

"Hey, you okay?" Shiki asked looking concern.

Kaira rubbed her temple and sighed. "Yeah, I have a feeling something bad going to happen."

The group went into a pregnant pause knowing that it was true.

"Kaname?" Takuma asked in surprise as he broke the silence and run up the stairs to Kaname, who came walking now. "It's okay. It's nothing for you to go out of your way to come for. I'm sure he's just came to say something to me."

"I haven't seen Ichijou in a while. I just want to greet him. Is that wrong?" Kaname asked as he walks pass Takuma and down the stairs.

"It's not wrong, but…" Takuma replied as trail off and followed Kaname down with a sad expression.

**Clunk…**

**BAM!!**

**Swoosh…**

The sound of the door flunked open as a figure steps in.

Kaname stood in the front with Takuma to his side. Behind him was Aidou, who stood in front of Kaira. Next to her was Rima who was next to Shiki. Ruka was next to him and Kain behind Ruka and Shiki. All of them were looking at the comer.

"Such a lively welcome." A deep voice said as the owner step in front of Kaname. "However, I have only come to see the cute face of my grandson. There is nothing to abase yourselves over."

Kaname step forward. "Ichiou, it's nice to see you're healthy above anything else."

"The time when you abruptly rejected me as your guardian…" Ichiou said. "It's been since than, Kaname-sama."

"I didn't want to be spoiled." Kaname told him.

"Kaname, is it because here, there's…?" Takuma whispered to Kaname.

Ichiou narrowed his eyes.

"That's right." Kaname answered.

"Pure bloods are different than us, after all." Ichiou step forward to Kaname as he take a quick glance at the blond hair girl as he walk pass her. "Even if your whole body is stained with blood, you still won't be tainted…Just like the everlasting fragrance of flowers…"

Ichiou took Kaname's hand in his as he kneels.

Ruka, Kain, and Aidou gasped. Rima and Shiki blinked in disbelieve. Kaira glared.

"That overflowing youth… Power… Beauty…" Ichiou said. "I honestly hope that one day I'll be able to share in your incomparable blood…"

Takuma eyes his grandfather is disbelieve.

Suddenly Ichiou was cut off as Ruka dashed forward in vampire's speed and grab Kaname in her grip. While a hand that belong to Aidou grab Ichiou's hand away from Kaname's hand by grabbing his wrist.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama…" Ruka stopped mid sentence looking terrified and worried, but still held on to Kaname's hand. "But…"

Aidou tighten his grip on Ichiou's writs and glare. "Your joke has gone too far."

Ichiou looks at Aidou with unreadable expression. "Souen's daughter and Aidou's son, is it?"

"Don't be like, let go of him." Kain said and pulled Ruka away from Kaname and held on to her shoulder.

Kaira quickly came as well, next to Aidou when she saw that he didn't want to let go.

"Aidou…Let go…" Kaira said softly next to Aidou and gripping his wrist.

Aidou ignored Takuma and Kaira. "It's the greatest taboo to draw blood from a pure blood vampire."

Ichiou turns to look at Aidou with a glare. While Kaira wrapped her arms around Aidou's waist to hold him back.

"I won't be afraid of your…" Aidou said harshly with a glare.

**Slap!!**

Kaname had slapped Aidou, cutting him off. Ruka gasped.

"You forgot to keep it cool." Kaname whispered to Aidou while Kaira glared at Ichiou, letting go of her brother.

Then Kaname bow respectfully and apologize. "It's my fault."

"It's because that Kaname-sama is here, that is why I could leave my grandson here to study without worries." Takuma's grandfather stated, kneeling down on his knee, taking Kaname' hand and kissed. "My Lord…"

All the vampires in the room watches the scene in front of them. Ruka look worried.

"Please don't draw any attention…" Kaira said still by Aidou's side whispered softly slightly shaken in worry for her brother. Aidou seem to notice as he nodded his head, taking your hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered back.

* * *

**Ichijou Asato's POV**

Kneeling down on my knees, taking the pureblood's hand, and I grimly thought that the Aidou's family are unacceptable. The family that doesn't go with the ancient of council…

However, I'll let it go for now, seeing as Aidou's son had received his punishment…But…More importantly, to carry out my order…

I have to see that girl's healthy and well…

Yes…I see that she is….But…much to my dismay, it is clearly shown that she is extremely close with her adopted brother, the Aidou's only son.

How disappointing, I thought. Master Kuran Rido-sama's little hime in the hand of the Aidou's.

For now, I'll let it go and talk with my grandson, and check on the other girl…

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kaname lies down on his couch, reading letter as the rest opened and lies scattered on the floor. Moonlight shining through his window, replacing the needs to turn on the light, as he used the moonlight instead.

"If I just ignore you like this, how long do you plan to stand there, Ruka?" Kaname asked as he dropped the paper that he was looking at on to the floor.

The door open and Ruka came walking in.

"I haven't received any punishment yet." Ruka stated softly.

Kaname chuckled, sigh and closed his eyes. "Do you want to be punished? What a strange child."

"Kaname-sama is a gentle person…" Ruka said. "You saved Aidou from Ichiou, right?"

"It just turns out to be that way."

Ruka looked up with a worry expression and walks forward. She stopped as she steps on a paper and picks it up and gave it to Kaname. "You seem down recently…"

Kaname took it. "Thank you."

"Kaname-sama." Ruka said as she hovers on top of Kaname. "My blood… If my blood were to become your liberation, even a little…"

Ruka brought her fingers to her neck and draws blood.

The blood drops of the side of Kaname's face instead as he didn't accept it.

Ruka expression and gaze turns sad and hurts.

Kaname brought his hand up causing Ruka to flinch as he gently touched her cheek. "You done enough Ruka. Also, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."

Kaname wipe the blood on his cheek away leaving a smudge.

"I understand…" Ruka said as she stood up.

* * *

Kaira lead back against her bed and look up at the ceiling, while Rima was in the bathroom washing up and Shiki was sitting on Rima's bed looking at nothing and eating pocky.

Kaira thought back to what had happen earlier before and shuddered. She was scared for her brother that she wouldn't leave his side.

Turning to lies on her stomach, she looks over at Shiki, who had turn to stare at her. "If something were to happen to me, would you get mad?"

Shiki look at Kaira. "No…" Shiki sighed and run his hand through his head and look at Kaira very serious. "I would be very furious. I won't know what to do if something had happen to you or Rima. I don't want to lose you."

Kaira buried her head on her bed. She didn't know why, but the way Shiki said and look, made her blushes. Kaira didn't look up as she felt her bed move as Shiki lies down next to her and put his arms around Kaira.

"Shiki…" Kaira asked softly as she put her head on his chest.

"…"

"Will I ever remember my past?"

"…I don't know."

"…I…remember…that I always thought about the man who claimed my blood…"

Kaira didn't notice that Shiki stiffen beside her as she recalled about her first memories.

"…Did…do…you know his name or how he look like?"

"No…" Kaira lied. "Hey, Shiki."

"…"

"I'm tired now."

"Go to sleep." Shiki chuckled as he watches as Kaira rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I'll be here when you wake up…" Shiki whispered the last part softly as Kaira eyes begin to drop and finally as she fell in to a bliss slumber. "…always…"

Shiki kissed Kaira's forehead and hold her tightly to his chest as its burn in pain.

* * *

The sounds of Ruka's footsteps echo the dark and quite hallways, as Ruka made her way to her door.

"Yo!" A voice greeted her, making her stops.

Ruka looked at Kain before speaking up. "What?"

"Nothing." Kain said.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Snapped Ruka then look down. "Even though you already know…Kaname-sama had no desire to drink my blood. I wished it for myself…But… my whishes didn't come true."

Suddenly Ruka ran and throw herself on Kain's chest, startling him. "The reason why Kaname-sama wanted my bloods was when I had only just come to this academy, and at that time it was only once…"

Kain look down at Ruka sadly as he held on to her shoulder. "So it would seem… By drinking each other's blood, we try and fill our thoughts. At the very least, to that person, it means your blood is not enough."

"Even though I like him this much…" Ruka said as her eyes got teary. "In the past up and even now, I do not understand what Kaname-sama is thinking. How foolish I am…"

* * *

Ichiou walks to the door, with his back facing his grandson. The two of them were only in the Night Dorm's living room. "Takuma. You are trusted very much by Kaname-sama. From now on you will be used a lot. Also, keep watch on him. The reason you are being admitted to stay in this academy is for that purpose."

Clunk!

Creak!

The sound of the door being open as Takuma spoke up. "Grandfather. You do not understand."

Takuma's grandfather turns to look at Takuma.

"I will not become a handicap to my friends."

Ichiou eyes narrowed. "The one who does not understand is you. The fraud that is the peace in the small world of this school."

"Cross Academy is peaceful!" A female voice said causing the two families to turn to the voice.

"Yuuki-chan!" Takuma said in surprise.

Yuuki look determination, then spoke up. "S—So, we look forward to your contributions in the future! Or so the Headmaster said."

Yuuki saluted and looks nervously and shyly. "Ah… You're Ichijou-senpai's grandfather, aren't you? I came to pick you up."

Zero walk out behind the door, hands in his pocket. "We will show you to the Headmaster's office…"

"Hm, I guess its okay." Ichiou said with his usual expression; unreadable and hard.

"Ichiou." Kaname voice rang out, from where he stand; on second floor of the dorm.

"Ka—Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki said in surprise. Zero look at Kaname.

"I am looking forward to the next time I meet you again."

"I am as well." Ichiou replied and then bowed. "Well then…"

Ichiou turn and walk out, Zero following behind, while Yuuki stood where she is. Kaname's attention turned to Yuuki.

"Yuuki." Kaname said with a gentle expression.

"Ah. Y—yes?"

"You are working hard." Kaname told her.

"No~! Umm…" Yuuki stuttered.

"Yes?" Kaname asked.

"Umm, err, ahh, thank you for yesterday." Yuuki said as she stumble over her words and bowed.

Kaname blinked. "What..?"

"Excuse me!" Yuuki said as she took after Zero and their guest.

Kaname watches as Yuuki go, while Ruka watch them from afar behind the wall sadly. Then she walks away.

* * *

DREAM

_It had been nine years since Kaira had adopted and lived with the Aidou's and learned everything from her adopted family especially he adopted older brother, Aidou. Couple of months since you came back and the incident. Even now and then, Kaname would come to visit in the mansion the Aidou owned. But it wasn't often, but she was still happy of course. She also misses Yuuki a lot._

_But her mind always wondered to the man who bitten, luckily she was a noble vampire so she didn't become a Level E, and claimed her blood._

_….The man…who named himself….as Rido…_

_The men who resemble Kaname in a way…_

_The man who she first sees when she woke up, when she had no memories of herself or earlier on._

_'Would I be able to see him again?' She pondered every time she had her breaks from her studies._

_"Don't worry… You'll meet me again…"_

_Kaira look up as she hears the voice. "What?" She asked no one in particular as she found herself alone in her mother's garden. "I'm hearing stuff."_

_She shivers in cold, as the wind blow pass her._

_"Brrr!! I should better get inside. It is getting chilly." Kaira mused to herself as she went back inside the mansion._

_As Kaira walked past her father's office room, hearing voices, she stops. Being a curios child, she stood next to the door and listen in on the conversation, and realize that her father wasn't in there, as she recognize Kaname' voice and Kain's voice._

_"Kaname, I never notice it before… but, Kaira-chan looks just like Yuuki!"_

_"Yes Headmaster, she is Yuuki's twin after all." _

* * *

**TBC **

I'm so sorry if this chapter is too short!!!! But I was thinking that shoud leave it off from here, you know, to creat that special effect!!! . Plus I have my reason -wink- But DO NOT worry, I have the next chapter ready by this week!!! Hehehe!!! XD

* * *

**lovelyanimeangel:** Thank you! I'm glad you love t! XD Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! .

**Azura Soul Reaver:** Thank you!

**athanasiamikee:** To answer your question; Kaira IS a noble vampire, but since she can't remember her past, so we do not know if she IS a pure blood. -wink- But your on the mark! And for Rido and Shizuka being her parents you have to wait for the next chapter! I'm sorry if I didn't gave you the answer you want it, but like i said, "You're on the mark!!!" Thanks!!! XD I'm glad that Kaira isn't mary-sue. I read mary-sue story once and I still haven't any ideas what mary-sue mean, lol! . Lol, yeah, I haven't update for a long time but I am now! ^3^

**Kaira the pureblood princess:** Thanks! I'm glad that you love this story. It mean a lot. Lol, I love your username! .

**inperfection:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Yep! I'm soooooooo happy that I FINALLY update!!! It been a very, very long time. I can't wait for me to write the next chapter as well [which is this chapter, lol]. Yep, your right again! We just skimming the surface of Kaira's memories. Her memories will start to appear more and more in each chapter now...And it will gets pretty deep. Like in this chapter, near the end, we discover that Kaira is Yuuki's twin. So the next chapter will pretty much get inside that statement. So you just have to read it for yourself .

**Princess de la Luna:** Thanks! Don't worry I will and i'm sorry if I haven't update for a long time . Hmm, to answer your question; no I haven't sorry! But I search it on Wikipedia and read the plot and characters info. and it sound COOL!!! I'm already watching the first episode XD

**EvilBoyzR2Cute:** Thanks. I'm glad you like. Nice username by the way ^.^ Sorry if the flash back are confusing. The flash back are tell in Kaira's POV, Yuuki's POV, Kaname's POV and Normal POV, so it could get confusing at times. Basically, Kaira's and Yuuki's are beginning to gets their memories, but as you could see, Kaira knows more than she lets us on. So she probably know the name of her parents, but don't know who they are.

* * *

THANK SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEW!!!! I hope you like this chapter and if you do, then I'm glad you all enjoy yourself and this chapter!!!! = ] Next chapter will be coming out this week!!! So please be patience. Thank you!!!

Please **Review** if you want to found what happen next and tell me what do you think!!!!

**NO FLAMES!!!!**

THANK YOU!!!!

* * *


	15. Chapter 12

**Previously on Vampire Knight**

_**"Kaname, I never notice it before… but, Kaira-chan looks just like Yuuki!"**_

_**"Yes Headmaster, Kaira is Yuuki's twin after all." **_

* * *

Kaira stood frozen as the words keep repeating in her mind.

**Yuuki's twin**

'I'm Yuuki's twin?! What's going on here?!' Kaira thought in shock as she continued to listen more as Kaien's voice interrupted her thought.

"But… I don't think she has the same parents Kaname?"

"No… Kaira's parents are my bastard uncle and Shizuka's Hiou… Chairmam."

"But why are you calling then twins Kaname?"

"It's because they are coincidently look alike, and that is what they had claimed to be before my parents died. Now, both Yuuki and Kaira don't even have a single memory about their past before they were 5, just as mother had whished."

"I see… But the only way is to be—"

"Yes, that is true."

"Didn't h—"

"Yes, but luckily it didn't disturb the seal."

"I see…"

"Chairm—"

Before Kaira can listen to more of their conversation, she felt a hand placed on her shoulder causing her to be surprise in the process and turn to looks at the person.

"Kaira?"

"Oh, hey Aidou."

"Breaks over, oh and Kaname-sama is here, along with the Headmaster."

"Ok…"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Kaira smiled while replying as she pulled Aidou downstairs, when he was the one that leading her downstairs.

"H—hey!"

Kaira laughed, letting her brother go and followed him to the living room. She notice her cousin, Kain Akatsuki and his crush/family friend's Ruka watching TV.

"Oh, Kain and Ruka are also here today." Aidou informed making her sweat drop.

"I see that."

"Hey Kaira." Kain and Ruka greeted in unison.

"Aka Nii-sama! Ruka!" Kaira smiled happily and run into Kain's open arms.

"Do you have your uniform yet?" Ruka asked as she watches as Kain hugged Kaira and lifted her up in the air before putting her down, and rubbed her head.

Kaira tilted her head to the side. "What uniform?"

"Oh and Kaira, we are going to attend Cross Academy in two days." Aidou said making Kaira sweat drop.

Kain sweat drop as well. "You didn't tell her until now?"

Aidou scratch the back of his head and looking side ways. "I just forgot about it…" Aidou mumbled. "Oh and Kaira."

"Yeah?"

"You know the Headmaster that I said that he was here?"

"Kaien-san?"

"Yeah, well he is the Headmaster of Cross Academy."

"Oh, okay." Kaira said rubbing her temple and sighed. "Any more 'surprises' that I need to know?"

"Oh, one more thing." Kain stated.

"What?" Kaira, Aidou and Ruka asked at the same time, Kaira being annoyed.

"I'm hungry."

"Kain/Akatsuki/Aka-Nii!!!"

* * *

Kaien Cross aka Headmaster Cross hand Zero a close envelope. "An assignment has been released from the Hunter Association. "Go and hunt this Level E serial killer," it says. Designated to you."

Zero took the envelop from the desk and look at it.

"Your first job, right? As a hunter." Headmaster said and shook his head. "How awful. To have you continue on the Kiryuu house, they are planning on seeing whether they can still use you. I said to them it's all right, but…"

"I..." Zero began but was cut off by the Headmaster.

"It's unfortunate, Zero, but you have no right to refuse."

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Rima, Shiki, and Kaira step out of the red car, which belongs to their manager, who have short hair and wore glasses.

"Is it here?" Shiki asked.

Rima looks at Shiki and spoke up from under her umbrella along side Kaira, who was under her own and wore a sunglass and a white leather glove. "Just a moment, Shiki."

Shiki turn to look at Rima. "Hm?"

"Don't come complaining to me if you get burnt because you didn't bring an umbrella."

"Huh!?" Shiki stated as he realize.

"If you don't hurry up and finish your business, you will be late for the photo shoot." The manager stated from inside her car. Shiki, Kaira, and Rima look at their manager. "Also, Shiki-kun, you burn and become red easily, so get Rima or Kaira to let you under their umbrella."

"Huh?!" Rima and Kaira stated.

"Have some consideration as a pro model and singer!" The manager said. "And don't use your voice too much Kaira!"

"Okay…" Shiki and Kaira said in unison monotonously.

"Why do we have to get rid of an ex-human so early in the morning?" Shiki asked from under Rima's umbrella as they walk.

"Don't get beaten to it by the one from the association, or so the senate tells us." Rima replied while sharing her umbrella with Shiki and walks. "It would seem the vice dorm leader was also told harshly by his grandfather."

"Hmm…A contest huh?" Kaira asked as she yawned as she took out her anti-vampire throwing needles in one hand and twirl it.

"I thought you throw that out already." Rima said.

"Hm? Oh, these?" Kaira asked as she looks at her weapon and grinned. "Nah, I just didn't take it out as often. Plus it fun to poke Aidou with it."

Shiki and Rima sweat drop at their friend sarcastic side.

"Okay! Let's go and exterminate that vampire and get it over with!" Kaira stated happily punching the air leading the way, Shiki and Rima follow.

* * *

**5 MINUTES LATER…**

"The sun is too hot today…" Kaira whine that was now on her knee and her umbrella close and on the floor beside her.

Shiki chuckled as he stood next to her with Rima.

"Shut up Shiki!" Kaira said pointing her umbrella at Shiki. "Where is that vampire anyway!? When you don't look for them, they pop out like cockroaches and when you look for them they doesn't pop out!!!"

"The prey this time hasn't had much time since falling to Level E, so there might be some blood to gain." Rima sighed as she told Kaira. "I also heard that he may be cleverer than other Level E."

"Well, I doubt there will be much to lose anyway." Kaira muttered getting up.

"You can stand?" Shiki mockingly asked and grinned.

"Of course I can Shiki!" Kaira pouted while dusting herself.

Rima just shook her head in amusement while Shiki just grin.

"A prefect." Shiki stated suddenly while Yuuki came out from behind the tree, in her day class uniform.

"Shiki-senapi! Tooya-senpai! Kaira-chan!" Yuuki said in surprise.

**BAM!!!!**

The sound of the gun shot from inside the abandon building catches the attention of the four Cross Academy students as they look at the building.

"Just now…" Shiki stated.

Kaira tighten her grip on her umbrella's handle.

"A gunshot?" Yuuki exclaimed. "Zero!"

"Yuuki! Wait!" Kaira said as Yuuki rush inside the building.

* * *

"A vampire?" Yuuki asked as she stops in front of the stairs couple of feet away as the Level E vampire sat at the top of the stairs looking at Yuuki.

"Huh? One of Hunter-kun's companions?" Grinned the vampire showing his fangs.

"A Level E…" Yuuki stated.

"Are you planning on taking my dessert as well?" He asked.

Yuuki ran forward as she took out her Artemis Rod as Shiki walk behind her.

"Your in the way." Shiki stated as he pushed Yuuki behind him biting his finger, making it bleed. As a tiny drop of blood trickled down, he put his hand out making his blood spread out and hitting the vampire like a whip, the Blood Whip.

The blood whip came flying fast toward the vampire.

**Thud!!**

The vampire dodges it and leapt onto the wall. Then the blood whip came fast toward him.

**Thud!!**

The blood whip hit the wall instead as the vampire dodge and leapt down from the wall infront of them. Suddenly, tons of sharp needles came flying fast toward the unexpected and surprise vampire.

**Whoosh!!!**

The vampire barley has time to dodge it as the needles scratches his arm, ripping the shirt. The vampire hissed in pain as he clutch his wounded arm.

"I miss." Kaira said while she points her close umbrella at the vampire where the needles had came from. The vampire glare deadly at Kaira and before he could leapt at her, she step aside as Shiki's blood whip attack the vampire.

**Thud!!!**

"Huh? He got away." Shiki state as he stops and called his Blood Whip back as the smoke and dust cleared. Rima, Kaira, and Yuuki by his side.

Rima closed her umbrella. "What are you doing? Hurry up!" Rima ordered monotonously. "You too Kaira!"

"I don't find chasing fun." Kaira and Shiki said in unison both looking at Rima.

"Forget about that and chase after him!" Rima said sweat dropping ad Yuuki went in.

"Oh."

"What the point in taking out your anti-vampire throwing needles if you weren't planning to use it?" Rima ask still sweat dropping.

"To pass time and lure him out. And it work. Plus I did use it," Kaira state obviously making Shiki and Rima sweat drop while muttering yeah right, you missed. "Never mind that didn't that Level E said something about taking his dessert?"

"…Well let just go in and follow where Miss Prefect went." Shiki said as Kaira and Rima nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Don't touch her with your dirty hand!" Zero said as he shot the vampire.

"Zero!"

The vampire clutches his shoulder in pain and glares at Zero and tries to get up. "Can you catch me?"

"This pointless game of tag end here." Zero said as he steps on the vampire's wound arm to prevent him from escaping.

"Zero! What…?" Yuuki ask as she sat up.

"It was an order." Zero state as he took out the letter. "As a vampire hunter."

Yuuki look confuse. "Huh?"

"For the sins of repeating murderous actions as a vampire, I liquidate you." Zero said as he held the paper infront of him to the vampire."

The vampire sighed and look away from the paper. "The end, huh? But, at least now I can go without killing humans."

Zero glares harden as he shot. Yuuki gasped as the vampire turns to dust.

"Zero…" Yuuki said as she looks at him.

* * *

"Wait up, Prefect. We picked up a girl there." Rima said as she pointed to the unconscious girl over Shiki's shoulder. Kaira stood next to Rima. "What should we do? She's still alive."

Yuuki stood up and walk to Zero side and look at him, smiling.

"Isn't that a relief, Zero? That girl was unharmed." Yuuki said and then blush as Zero look down at her. "You also saved me. Thank you."

**If it's you, you won't betray her.**

Zero eyes widen slightly.

* * *

A crow, sitting on the branch of a tree outside the abandon building watching them mostly Zero with its ruby red eyes.

* * *

"Zero-chan, I found you!" A childish giggle came from the girl with light blue hair and blue eyes as she kicks her legs happily and excitedly against the leg chair. "Ah, those sad eyes were great! I'm glad he was raised to become a good man for me!"

The unknown blue hair girl licked her red lipstick lips. "And with such a tasty looking girl."

**Flap!!!**

**Flap!!!**

The sound of the curtains being move by the winds and the sound of a bird flapping its wings as its flow through the open window.

The girl held her arm out as a crow with ruby red eyes land on its master's arm.

"I decided!" The girl sang. "I will go to Cross Academy, too!"

The unknown person stood next to her, arms behind his back and a mask over his eyes said nothing as he stood silent watching the girl infront of him.

"And see how my dear girl doing…" The voice sound smooth, older, colder, and lovingly at the sametime.

* * *

Snap!

"Wonderful!"

Snap!

"Rima turn you face slightly to Shiki...closer...there! Shiki tilt Rima's head to look at your and lead your face in."

Snap!

"Fantastic! Rima look at the other way but don't move your body...Shiki look at Rima while holding her waist loosly...perfect!"

Snap!

"Okay, take a break Shiki, Rima. Kaira your next!"

Snap!

"Good...now turn your body slightly to the side...great! Fan! I need fan! Big Fan! Good, Good! Smile!"

Snap!

"Wonderful! Kaira put your hand on your waist. No, no, the other one...good. Now do a small wave"

Snap!

"Perfect. Now Lets have Rima and Kaira together. Put your back against each other...good! Now lead against each other and clamps your hands together. Look blankly!"

Snap!

"Marvelous! Next post! That's perfect. Don't move!"

Snap! Snap!! Snap!!!

"Amazing! Shiki and Kaira please! Shiki put your right arm around her waist and hold your jacket over your left shouder...good! Kaira put arm around his waist and lift your sun glasses up."

Snap!

"Wonderful! Shiki hold Kaira to your chest and touch her cheek lovingly, and Kaira look up into Shiki's eyes while putting your hand on Shiki's chest...good, good!"

Snap! Snap!

"Okay, people we done!"

Shiki and Kaira walk of the set and walk to Rima who was eatting Pocky.

"Here." Rima said as she hand some to Shiki and Kaira which they both took it. "This is tiring."

Kaira nodded her head in agreement while Shiki just being Shiki. "Yeah. After this, I have interveiws and then practice. So you could go back without me."

Rima raised her eye brow. "You sure? We could wait for you."

Kaira shook her head. "No, no its okay, I be fine. Who want to sit in chair all days long and be interviewed."

Rima just shook her head and smile. "Alright. If you say so." Rima look at Shiki with a rais brow. "Hey Shiki..."

"..."

"Shiki?" Kaira ask. "What's wrong?"

"...."

"What?" Rima ask.

"You never told me, your umbrella was an weapon," Shiki mumble as he point at Kaira's umbrella against the wall while pouting. "That's why you didn't want to share?"

Rima giggled while Kaira cover her mouth.

"O-oh Shiki!" Kaira laughed while smiling. "Of course I don't mind sharing with you but you don't want to be shock now won't you?"

Rima smile slightly and giggled. "Jealous of the umbrella?"

"W-wah? No!" Shiki denie as he blush and turn his head away.

"Awwww Shiki!!!" Kaira laughed as she jump onto Shiki's back. "I could never replace you."

"Whatever." Shiki mutter as he held Kaira's legs so she wouldn't fall. "And I'm not jealous of the umbrella!"

Rima cover her mouth to muffled her laughter as Kaira kiss Shiki on his cheek while Shiki urn red on the cheek. Unknow to them while they were enjoying themself, a lot of people were smiling at the three teens as Shiki throw Kaira off of his back and on to the couch before tickling her.

"Ahhhhh," Kaira cired out in surprise as Shiki throw her off and onto the couch and start tickling her. "Waahh! Stop! Shiki!"

Shiki smirked. "Now who jealous."

"N-no! S-sstop! Ahahahahah!! S-shiki!" Kaira said between tears and laughter. Rima smile at the sence before her. "R-rima! H-help!"

Rima just shook her head and smirk. "Sorry, I don't want to be tickled."

"T-Traitor!!" Kaira gasp out and try to wiggle free of Shiki's grips.

Shiki smirk widen and whispered into Kaira's ear. Kaira eyes lighten up and nodded. Rima eyes narrowed.

"W-what are you doing Shiki? Shiki! St--!" Rima said but was cutt off as Shiki made his way to her and throw her over his shoulder and carry her to the couch and tickled her. "S-Shiki! K-Kaira! Hahahaha. S-stop! C-can't b-reath! S-stop! Ahahahah!"

Kaira smirked. "Now who laughing." Then Kaira got an idea and jump onto Shiki's back making him fell on the floor. "Attack of the hug monster!"

Rima laughed and Shiki chuckled as he was being hugged by Kaira. "What about me?" Rima ask. "Where my hugs?"

Kaira smile and grin before pulling Rima onto the floor and hug both her and Shiki. "I love you two, you know that."

"Yeah," Rima said as they lied down on the floor looking at the ceiling. "We know."

"We love you too," Shiki said as he look at Kaira. "Always."

SNAP!!!!

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" The photographer said as he had taken all the pictures of the sence that had happen eariler with otu the young teens knowing. "Truly marvelous you three! A love triangle between three childhood best friends."

"MR. P!!!!!" Kaira, Rima and Shiki said as they all blushes.

* * *

**ENDING**

**Hi miss alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?**

**Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu**

**Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi**

**Hi miss alice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?**

**Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu**

**Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai**

**Still, you do not answer **

I hope you enjoy this chater anf I'm sorry if this chapter is too boring or short!!!! I think it was kinda boring but it have more Shiki, Kaira, and Rima time, which I enjoy writing it on and the unknow blue hair girl parts.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND READING!!!!!

Review!!! NO FLAMES!!!!

BTW, does anybody know Shizuka's eyes color???

See you in the next chapter!!!

* * *


	16. Chapter 13

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight!!!! **

* * *

"Make hatred your nourishment and become an adult quickly…" a woman with white hair in a white kimono that is stained with blood said as she held a boy on her lap who was also stained with blood from under the Sakura trees. "My lovely Zero, you want to kill me…"

The unknown woman brush Zero's bangs. "I want to watch you closely forever, those eyes of yours that are filled with hatred belongs to me… Because you and I are bound by a bond that can never be broken. Just like her..."

The woman looks at Zero with her pinkish eyes.

* * *

Zero opens his eyes and grips the bed sheet tightly.

Zero look up at the ceiling and gasped at the dreams more like memory.

'He say that your still alive...where are you?'

* * *

"**That woman** is still alive." Yagari said as he walk over to the window in Headmaster's office.

Headmaster look at Yagari in surprise before resting his chin in his hands, eyes narrowing looking serious.

* * *

A cloaked fugure walk through the night of the town just outside Cross Academy. The person walks pass a carraige and stop to look at it feeling **that presence.** The person watch as it head up north toward their destination.

Cross Academy.

* * *

**OPENING**

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai**

**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga  
me wo samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo**

**Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru  
omoi wo osaekirenai**

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto**

**Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo**

**Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru keredo chigau itami mugen ni tsuzuite iku**

**Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru wo  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto**

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto **

* * *

Outside the gate of the Moon Dorm, all the day class girls and some day class boys were waiting for their crushes. The girls were squealing and the boys were looking 'cool'.

"I want to go with Wild-senpai!"

"I think Idol-senpai is better."

"Yeah, it'll be great if I can dance with Idol-senpai!"

"But don't you think Ichijou-senpai is fine too? I think he would guide us gently."

Yuuki stood with her arms wide open to keep the fans back but her mind was somewhere else. 'Zero…will hunt vampires.' Yuuki thought.

"Hey, don't daydream." Zero voice called out to Yuuki, breaking her from her thought.

"Oh, sorry…" Yuuki said with out looking at zero. Suddenly without warning the day class girls pushes Yuuki back but luckily Yuuki didn't get hurt but push them back.

"Everyone stays back!" shouted as she tries to keep the fans back and then turn to face Zero. "Don't you feel they're over-excited today?"

"It's because of all these annoying events." Zero said.

"Awww," Kaira cooed as she mocked Zero in the day class uniform. "Is little Z-chan jealous that he wouldn't be asking to the dance?"

Many boys and girls squealed at the sight at one of their Nigh class crush/model/singer.

"Kaira-senpai!"

"Kaira-chan!"

Yuuki sweat drop as Zero twitch and glare at the vampire. "What are you doing here in the day class uniform?

"Hmm…" Kaira tapped her chin as she ponder making Zero more irritated. "Didn't Headmaster told you?"

Seeing Yuuki and Zero confusion she smiled innocently. "I'm transferring to the day class!"

Yuuki jaw drop in disbelief while Zero twitch darkly.

'I'll kill that man when I see him.' Zero thought darkly.

* * *

Headmaster sat at his desk drinking his hot tea sneez. "Achoo!" Headmaster said as he cover mouth and nose before sniffing. "Hm...someone is talking about me? I wonder who could it be? My lovely daughter and son? Ohhhohohoho!!! Father is lucky to have such promising children!"

* * *

The near by girls had 'hear' more like eavesdrops in the information, squealed excitedly.

"OMG!!! Kaira-senpai will be in our class!!!"

"No way! She is going to sit next to me!"

"No! She'll sit next to me!"

"No! Me!"

"Me!"

Kaira sweat drop thinking to herself what had she gotten herself into. 'I just hope they don't kill me if they haven't realized.'

"Be prepared when the door opens." Zero suddenly said.

"Eh?" Yuuki said as the door open revealing the inhumanly beautiful night class.

The girls and boys squealed as they formed two lines on both side making a path for the Night Class

Ichijou was in the front behind him was Aidou and Ruka. Behind them was Rima and then Kain.

"Don't push, please don't push!" Both Yuuki and Kaira said as they were having trouble keeping the day class girls back. Well mostly Yuuki as the day class girls move back when Kaira had told them to.

Yuuki looked awed. Kaira saw this and winked making Yuuki blushes and turn back to her work.

Suddenly Rima stop in mid steps as she see Kaira not only she had found where Kaira had went but Rima was shock that Kaira was in the day class uniform instead of the night class uniform. Rima was about to walk over to Kaira to ask her what is going on but a hand grab her writs and stopped her.

"Don't," Kain said as he let her go making sure Rima listen. "She has her reasons so let her be."

Rima turn to glare at Kain. "Her reason not to trust her family and friends to tell us what is going on?"

Kain sighed as he watches as Rima walk away and followed the rest of the night class. "You're her best friend shouldn't you trust her instead?"

Shiki walk passed Kain before glaring. "Do you?"

Kain shook his head and walked pass Kaira and patted her head. Kaira gave him a 'thank you' smile. Kain nodded before following the rest of the night class.

Kaira turns to look at Yuuki to see if she needed any help but sweat drop as she saw Yuuki being carried in the group as they run after the night class.

* * *

"AAHHHHHHH!!!!" Yuuki shouted as she was carried away from Kaira and Zero. "Please stop and stays backkkkk!!!!!"

* * *

Kaira look at Zero to see him gone. Kaira sweat dropped more as not only Zero was gone but everyone is gone as well.

"Sure go ahead and leave me." Kaira said as she shook her head before narrowing her eyes. "Something bad is going to happen…"

* * *

Yuuki screamed as she was pushed back but a hand that belongs to the Night Class member stopped her and held her in her place.

Yuuki was surprise as the person spoke up. "Want me to help you push them back?"

"Huh?" Yuuki ask as she turn around and meet face to face with the infamous playboy Aidou Hanabusa. Kaira's older brother, the opposite of his younger sister and older cousin.

"Just joking." Aidou smiled charmingly before smirking and pulled Yuuki in the door and close it.

**Bang!**

The rest of the girls whined and shouted angrily and sadly.

"Sorry everyone!" Aidou shouted from the other side of the door.

"That's not fair, why just prefects?!"

* * *

Aidou lead against the door with Yuuki next to him. "They're jealous of you, how cute." Aidou smirked as he out his ears against the way.

"Um… Please let go of me." Yuuki said as she tries to pull free from Aidou. "I'll be going back now."

Aidou didn't let go. "What is with that attitude? I just helped you." Aidou said.

"That is because the prefect is in trouble, right, Aidou?" Kaname said.

Aidou let Yuuki go as the tow turn to look at Kaname.

"Yuuki, you'll get hurt if you work too hard." Kaname said.

"Um, Yes… I'll be careful." Yuuki stuttered.

Suddenly the door was open and a hand pulled Yuuki out. "What are you doing being abducted, let's go." Zero said as he pulled Yuuki after him.

Kaname watched them go with his sorrow and narrowed eyes.

"Wait! Zero…" Yuuki protested as Zero dragged her.

Zero glance back, making Yuuki look back to see he was looking at Kaname.

The night class was walking along the hall to their class.

* * *

Rima in the front followed by Shiki and Ichijou, Ruka and Kain and lastly Kaname.

"It's noisy today." Ruka stated.

"That's is because the ball is here." Kain said.

"I'm looking forward to the ball." Ichijou smiled.

"It's going to be tiring." Shiki said.

"Are you going to ask Kai-chan?" Ichijou said happily as he didn't notice that Shiki and Rima stiffen. "Hm?"

Shiki didn't reply as he looks at Rima who was clutching her fist. 'Rima…'

Kaname look indifferent but closed his eyes and sighed at the mention of Kaira's name as he continued to walk.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

The sound of the carriage being stopped in front of Cross Academy and the door of the carriage being open and a boy step out with silver hair holding a bag in one hand and held his other free hand out to the person who steps down.

The person who was defined as a girl grabs his hand and step down and look up at the Academy.

* * *

The cloak figure stop couple of feet away as they watch the carriage stop and the people who got off. They soon followed the boy instead of **_that presence_**.

'Why?' The person thought sadly and betrayed.

* * *

Zero stood outside as he looks out at the view at night of the Cross Academy.

* * *

"Are you mad at me about letting Zero go that time, Yuuki?" Headmaster asked Yuuki. "Zero was born in a family of hunters, so sooner or later, that kind of job wouldn't been assigned to him."

Yuuki gasped. "Are you saying that it's his duty?"

Headmaster look at Yuuki. "Yes, if Zero choose to live on as a human."

Yuuki looked down but look up again as a hand assured her. "Kaira-chan!"

Kaira smiled at Yuuki and assured her. "He'll be alright Yuuki. Just trust him."

Yuuki nodded before smiling. Kaira then turn to look at Headmaster. "So what you call us here for?"

Headmaster smiled sadly at Kaira before walking to his desk and sit down. "Yes, I called you two here because of a favor."

"A favor?" Yuuki asked while Kaira narrowed her eyes at the Headmaster.

"I don't like where this is going," Kaira said then glare deadly at the Headmaster who begin to sweat. "I'm leaving."

"Then I guess I let poor, innocent, kind, defenseless daughter of mind show a new transfer student around the school by herself. God know what would have happen." Headmaster said happily as Kaira stop half way to the door.

Yuuki nervously sweat drop.

Kaira turn around from her spot and death glare at the still smiling and happy Headmaster. "Don't use Yuuki as an excuse! And don't it in that tone!"

"Yes, yes." Headmaster waved it off not taking this seriously. Yuuki sweat drop.

"Take it seriously!" Kaira said angrily making the headmaster sweat drop.

"You pay too much on the detail like my lovely son." Headmaster said while sweat drop.

"Why you—!" Kaira said but Yuuki cut in.

"What is this about a new transfer student?" Yuuki interrupted while standing between her 'father' and Kaira.

"It's about showing a transfer student around as I already say," Headmaster said as he pick up a folder and look through the papers.

"At this time of the school year?" Yuuki asked while Kaira calming down.

"Yeah, she was actually supposed to admit earlier." Headmaster replied. "But because she was in poor health, she was living in a villa deep in the mountains."

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

The three turn their attentions to the door.

"Oh, I think she's ready." Headmaster said. "Come in."

The door open to reveal a face peak in before the entire body.

"Um…" A pretty girl with a bluish hair and purple eyes said. "Good evening."

"Eh? A night… class student?" Yuuki eyes widen in surprise.

Kaira clutched her day class uniform blazer where her heart should be in pain but made her sure she look normal as possible seeing as the new night class student look at her before looking at Yuuki and the Headmaster as her name was being introduced.

"Her name is Kurenai Maria." Headmaster said as he introduced. "Kurenai-san, this is my daughter, Yuuki and this is one of your fellow former night class members, Kaira."

"Nice to meet you." Yuuki bowed.

Maria looks away and muttered to herself. "What a delicious looking person, healthy too…"

"Hey, that's a taboo phrase in the academy." Headmaster said as he run over to Maria and scolded her like a parent to their child.

Kaira steps infront of Yuuki and narrowed her eyes at Maria.

"Oh?" Maria said before turning back to look at Yuuki but was meet with Kaira instead. "Eh?"

"I warn you," Kaira stated as she narrowed her eyes at Maria. "Don't lay a finger on Yuuki."

Maria tilted her head to the side. "Why are you wearing a day class uniform instead of the Night class uniform?" Maria said. "Oh! Are you disguising yourself so you could be close to the human and drink them dry?"

Kaira glare her eyes and clutches and fist an before she could answer back Headmaster interrupted.

"Oh, no!" Headmaster exclaimed. "My dear Kai-chan would never break the rules! She is part of the prefect and had transfer to the day class to help my lovely daughter and son!"

"Yes! Kaira-chan is a gentle and loving vampire!" Yuuki said as she step out behind of Kaira. "She would never do that."

"Oh! I'm sorry, nice to meet you, Yuuki-san, Kaira-chan." Maria said while tilting her head to the said and smiled.

* * *

Headmaster watches as Yuuki pointed and explained to Maria about the school from the window of his office without his happy face on.

* * *

Yuuki, Maria and Kaira were walking through the hall way of the school building where the rest of the night class were at.

Yuuki in the front leading the way while Maria was in the middle and Kaira in the back following Yuuki and at the same time watches Maria.

"That's the library." Yuuki told Maria and pointed to the door in front of her. "This is the classroom the night class is using today."

Yuuki continued to walk but stop and turn around as Maria stops making Kaira stops and tense up.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuuki asked.

"Yuuki-san…" Maria begins. "I'm actually scared of transferring in… Would you believe me if I said that? A weak vampire would probably be excluded from them…"

"Oh…" Yuuki stated as she look at Maria.

"See, you don't believe me." Maria said as she hides her face in her hands.

Kaira sigh seeing that Maria was scared of transferring and not be accepted.

"No… it was just unexpected." Yuuki said. "Um…but I think you'll be fine. Both the dorm president and the vice dorm president are kind, also…"

Yuuki walk to Maria and hold her hand assuring her and smiled. "If you have any problems, you just tell me, the chairman or Kaira-chan, we'll be able to help you. Don't worry, Maria-san."

Kaira blinked at what Yuuki said. She never agrees to be a Psychologist. Suddenly Maria pulled Yuuki into a hug and pulled back looking at Yuuki.

"Thank you, Yuuki-san," Maria said and touch Yuuki's hair before pulling her into an other hug. "I… love children like you…"

Kaira hears this and narrowed her eyes and pulled Maria off of Yuuki.

"Eh? Kaira-chan?" Yuuki asked in confusion while Maria just blink.

"We have a tour to do not mushy things." Kaira stated bluntly making Yuuki nervously sweat dropped.

"Y-yes!" Yuuki said and lead the way with Kaira and Maria following behind. As Yuuki turn around the corner Kaira stop making Maria stops.

"Is something wrong, Kaira-chan?" Maria asked while tilting her head.

Kaira turns around and grab Maria's neck squeezing it. "Stay away from Yuuki. Don't touch her."

Maria didn't seem unaffected by Kaira's actions but just smiled eerily making Kaira tense.

"You're too cruel Kaira-chan," Maria said. "Why don't you want to share Yuuki-san? Do you intend to have her all by yourself and turn her into one of us?"

Kaira grip tighten and yet Maria seem unfazed by it. "Shut up…"

"Or you want to eat her so you wouldn't have any more rival competition for Kaname?"

"Shut up!" Kaira tighten her grip.

"Because you know that he would choose Yuuki over you—"

"I said shut up!"

"And leave you alone in the darkness... all—"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"**By. Your. Self."**

"I said shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Kaira shouted as she dropped down on to the floor letting go of her hold on Maria and clutches her head. Maria kneeled down and pulled Kaira into her lap and stroked her hair gently.

"Shhh," Maria whispered as Kaira clutches her head in pain and whimpered. "Don't fight it, Kaira. The faster you accepted it the faster you remember."

Kaira whimpered in pain as the head ach got worsen and worsen. When she look up at Maria instead of seeing her face, she see a woman with white hair and pinkish eyes looking down at her sadly.

Suddenly the woman's eyes glow red and her hand glowed purple as it came forward to Kaira's face before Kaira's world turn dark.

"I'm sorry my dear." Maria whispered as she looks down at Kaira's sleeping form. "We'll be reunited again soon."

Maria lay Kaira down on to the floor and stood up before running after Yuuki.

* * *

**TBC** ....

* * *

Wow! Kaira is emotional today . Thank you for reading and reviewing **and **for telling me what Shizuka's eyes color is!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it isn't boring!!!

I really enjoy writing on Maria! She is a fun character to write.

**Review!**

Ja Ne in the next chapter!!!


	17. Chapter 14

"A transfer student who's admitted late, eh?" Ichijou said as he looks out the window his bang covering his right eyes. "How mysterious, I smell a crime."

Shiki look at Ichijou before taking some Pockys.

"Are you talking about the book you read yesterday?" Shiki asked while try not to think about Kaira.

"There's really a transfer student coming." Rima said with a pocky in her mouth trying to get Kaira out of her mind.

"Hm?" Shiki said as he bite down three pocky sticks at once.

"Wahhh??!!" Aidou exclaimed as he watch as Shiki and Rima ate his pocky. "Hey! That's my Pocky Choco!

"That Kaira's Hanabusa—" Kain said but Aidou didn't pay attention. Kain sweat drop as Aidou ignored him and both Shiki and Rima glare at him for mentioning Kaira's name and sighed. 'They pretend not to care when gang leader announced the new about Kaira but they showing the opposite.'

"It was hard to sneak it in behind Dorm President Kuran's back!" Aidou said and sighed sadly. "My amusement for the day is…"

A childish giggle interrupted Aidou making everyone's attention turn to the front of the room.

"I'm glad that this seems like a fun class." Maria said as she sat on the teacher desk. "Hey, hasn't class begun yet?"

"You… who are you?" Aidou asked bluntly making the Maria turn her gaze at Aidou quickly and narrowed her eyes.

"You…?" Maria asked as she jumps from the teacher desk and gracefully in front of Aidou and cups his cheek in both of her hands. "Hey, by "You," do you mean me?"

Maria narrowed her purple eyes dangerously at Aidou making him sweat and blink in shock and uneasiness. Maria whispered only for Aidou to hear and Kaname. "Such manner alike your sister but hey, she isn't by blood now is she? I wonder how her blood would taste like."

Aidou snapped out of his state and glare at the girl infront of him at the mention of his sister's information and blood.

Kaname snapped his book shunt and look at Maria with a narrowed eyes and warning look. "It's not a big deal if the newcomer herself just tells us her name, Kurenai Maria."

Maria looks up at Kaname out of the corner of her eyes before leaping toward Kaname and kneel infront of him on the desk and grab his hand. "I'm sorry for displeasing you, Kuran… Kaname-sama."

Maria stood on her knee and rubbed her cheek against Kaname's hand happily. "I cannot believe that I'm finally able to meet a pure blood, Maria is so happy!"

"Wha…" Aidou and Ruka said unison, knowing their common, they are the jealousy type, especially when it comes to Kaname.

"Nice to meet you." Kaname greeted back with no emotion in his eyes.

Many eyes were glaring at Maria as tense atmoshere surround the room.

"Oh…" Maria said as she let go of Kaname's hand and stood up. "I'm sorry, it seem like I caused a heavy atmosphere. I guess I should excuse myself for the moment."

Maria leap from the desk and land gracefully at the door and open it and walk through, out of the now untense room.

"What does that kid want to do?" Ruka asked.

"Don't get mad, or you'll get wrinkles." Kain answered making Ruka frowned.

"Mind your own business!" Ruka snapped.

Suddenly Aidou walk out of the room. Kaname watch as he go and closed his eyes.

* * *

A shadow belonging to a cloaked figure stood above a unconscious Kaira, who was slumping against the Night Class's hallway as they look at her with pain in its eyes.

"Kai-chan..."

"Hello Ichiru." a voice from the shadow said as they stepped out of the shadow revealing a cloaked person.

Ichiru tense up before picking the unconscious Kaira in his arms. Ichiru didn't need to turn around to see who the person is as he already know the answer. His arms around Kaira tighten. "Aya-chan."

The said person clutches her fists tightly before saying one word that has been build up in her heart.

"Why?"

* * *

Yuuki stood on top of the balcony and saw Zero leading on a tree daydreaming. 'Zero…'Yuuki thought before she jump down and ran to Zero and hit him on his shoulder. "What are you doing here daydream?!"

"What are you…" Zero said.

"By the way, I heard from the Headmaster." Yuuki said with her hands on her hip. Zero look curious. "The girl you saved a while a go, after erasing her memories, she's doing fine. You're relieved, right?"

Zero turn away. "Not really, it's not like I want to hunt the Level E to save someone. Also, this has nothing to do with my own thoughts. It just work."

Yuuki look away from Zero's face and at the tattoo on his neck and casted her eyes downward. 'A hunter's duty...'

Yuuki look up at Zero. "If Zero thinks that, it's fine...Zero, you seem like you always do everything alone. You don't feel like learning either. That's why you went alone this time too, right?"

Zero didn't replied as he lead against the tree as he continued to listen.

"Without even a word about such an important matter like vampire hunting..." Yuuki continued. "Then suddenly disappeearing from the Academy...Who do you think is worried the most? I thought you were running away from home."

Zero turn around to face her.

"I don't like it...I feel as though someday Zero is going to avenge his family death without saying a word to me." Yuuki said as she look downward.

Zero turn back. "I don't have an obligation to tell you about it."

Yuuki clutches her fist as her bangs covered her eyes. "You do, because it's my duty to kill Zero." yuuki look up and look at Zero. "That gun you gave me that day for that...it's right in my drawer. So I don't forget the promise."

"True," Zero sighed and smirked. "If I leave on my own, you'll have trouble not fulfilling the promise. But you're saying that I won't strike you back, how rude."

"Hmp." Yuuki said as she walk run infront of Zero and smack him on his chest surprising him. "I don't want to be told that from you."

Yuuki smiled softly and winked. "But I believe you, ok?"

Zero gasped in pain and coughed and glared at Yuuki. "You... huh?"

Zero turn his head as he feel an unfamiliar yet familiar presence. Zero eyes widen as he look at the girl in front of him as the said girl look emotionless back at him.

"Maria-san, is there something wrong?" Yuuki asked the girl in front of them.

Maria took a lock of her hair and twirled it. "I guess I took my prank too far, so nobody likes me now."

Maria's gaze was downward before it landed on Zero who's arm went inside his blazer.

"Zero, um..." Yuuki said as she noticed Zero strange mood before eyes widen as Zero took out his gun and point at Maria.

"No!" Yuuki shouted at Zero as she stood in front of Maria with her arms spread out. Zero gasped as he pulled back. "Without a reason, all of a sudden...what's wrong, Zero?"

Zero eyes widen before lowing his gun to his side. "No... who are you?!"

"Nice to meet you... I'm Kurenai Maria." Maria told him meekly from behind Yuuki.

Zero put his gun away as Yuuki turn around and take Maria hands in hers. "I'm sorry for surprising you like this. This guy is also the academy's guardian and my partnes, Kiryuu Zero." Yuuki turn her head to look at Zero. "Normally, he woudn't do this much...Uh, no, maybe he does..."

Maria look at Zero nervously. "It's probably because I was wandering around, wihtout permission or kaira-chan,I'm sorry." Suddenly Maria put her hands on Yuuki's shoulder and smile at her. Also, thank you for protecting me, Yuuki-san. You're a good girl, I really like you. I know... that the blood of a girl like you is really delicious."

Maria pulled away from Yuuki and run back to the dorm. "I hope to become friend with you and Kaira-chan."

From above Aidou with his arms crossed has watch the whole scene.

* * *

"...why?" Ayako repeated herself as she look at Ichiru waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out that way, Aya-chan. But please don't tell him that I'm here," Ichiru smiled sadly as he walk away from Ayako with a unconscious Kaira in his arms.

"Am I or Zero not that improtant to you more than **_that vampire _**and**_ that woman_**," Ayako asked coldly making Ichiru stop.

Ichiru smiled at Ayako making her eyes harden before walking away with Kaira.

Ayako watch as her childhood friend walks away with the unconscious vampire in his arms.

**"I will kill you no matter what."**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Kyah! Kyah! Kyahhhh!!!"

"People of the day class, please go back!" Yuuki voice rang out.

"This is more amazing than the Chocolate day." Takuma stated as he watch the commotion below.

"Huh?" Rima stated as she noticed a paper sticking out of Shiki's pocket and pulled it out. "What's this? 'A list of must invite dancing partners' that's what it says."

Shiki look at Rima as she read it out lound. "Hm? I don't need it, I'll give it to you."

"I heard that Shiki-kun works as a model?" Maria asked as she snatched the paper away from Rima and giggled. "You're really popular."

"Hey..." Rima said as she crossed her arms.

"That wasn't nice, Maria-san," a tired voice rang out. "You don't snatch things away from someone."

Maria turn her head to look at the person along with everyone in the room.

"Kaira?" Rima asked surprisingly while everyone look surprise.

"Eh? I'm sorry." Maria said to Rima before handing the paper back and rush over to Kaira and hugged her. "Did Kaira-chan came to see Maria?"

Everyone watch uneasy as Maria run passed them and hugged Kaira.

Kaira stiffen before yawning sleepily. "Please don't make too much trouble."

Maria nodded her head and took Kaira's hands in hers. "Why is Kaira-chan wearing the Night Class uniform? Didn't she wore the Day Class uniform yesterday?"

Kaira scratched her head still sleepy. "Oh? I did?"

Everyone sweat dropped except Maria who tilted her head.

"Maria hear from Yuuki-san that Kaira-chan say that Cross-san transfer you to the Day Class."

"Oh." Kaira stated sleepily. "I was joking around. I wanted to see what Zero's reaction would be."

Everyone sweat drop again except Maria.

'Is she trying to get herself killed?' Everyone in the room asked except Maria.

"Oh, Maira is happy to hear that! She won't be alone if Kaira-chan is with her." Maria exclaimed happily before skipping to her seat while pulling Kaira with her to her seat.

Kaira blinked tiredly as she was pulled by Maira. "Wah?"

**Slam!**

**Slam!**

The sound of the door open and closed.

"Class has started and you're not in your seats, are you guys kids?" Yagari asked as he walk over to the front of the class.

"Hm?" Yagari asked as he noticed Maria and look at her, who was fondly clinging on to a sleepy Kaira and giggled.

Yagari tore his gaze from Maria and look at the rest of the students. "Let's begin."

Yagari eyes look out the window next to a glaring Aidou and landed on Zero who was looking at Maria before turning away.

Maria noticed that someone was looking at her and look out of the corner of her eye and landed on Zero and giglgled softly.

At the same time that Maria was distracted a paper ball hit Kaira on her head making her look up dazingly. Blinking tiredly she pick up the paper and look down.

_**'After this class.'**_ The note say.

Kaira didn't need to look up at who had throw.

* * *

After class was over, Kaira watches as everyone leaves the room.

"Eh? Kaira-chan. why aren't you leaving?" Maria asked innocently. "Do you want Maria to stay with you?"

Kaira look up. "It alright Maria-san."

"If you say so," Maria said before skipping away and look at Rima and Shiki who was walking toward Kaira. Maria turn her attention from them and to a blond boy with green eyes.

Kaira watch as Maria go while feeling uneasy but lately she begin to feel herself save and loved in Maria's presence and she didn't why. That what been making uneasy and restless.

"Kaira..." Shiki stated with his hands in his pocket. Rima kept quite.

"Hey." Kaira said as she stood up from her desk and smiled at her friends. "So what's sup?"

**Slap!**

"Rima?" Shiki asked surprisingly.

"What's up?!" Rima hissed.

Kaira bangs covered her eyes as she touch her cheek where Rima had slapped her.

"At first I didn't mind, I know that you need your spece but lately you haven't been getting enough sleep or taking the blood tablet! I'm worry about you, Kaira!!! We are all!!! These lying and keeping secrets, is making you unlike you!!!" Rima shouted at Kaira angrily. "Damn it! What's going on Kaira?! I thought you could trust us!!"

"...I do trust you," Kaira said.

Rima glared at Kaira. "Then tell us what is going on?! What are you keeping from us!?"

"...I...I c-can't..." Kaira whispered softly while clucthing her fists.

"I thought we're friends, Kaira?" Rima asked softly.

Kaira brought her fists to her chest. "We are, but Kaname--!"

"You would chose Kaname over us, Kaira?" Shiki asked as he grabed Kaira by her shoulder and force her to look up at him and whispered softly. "Over me?"

* * *

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

"Kaname." Takuma voice called out from the other side of the room where Kaname was playing chess by himself.

Putting the Knight piece down, he spoke up. "Come in."

The door slowly open revealing Maria and Takuma.

"This girl, Kurenia-san said that she's very nervous in this dorm and that she cannot sleep."

Maria look blank while Kaname glance at her.

"This is for the night class's peace, I don't want to participate in the dorm life yet." Maria spoke up. "I heard that Night Class borrowed dorms when it was newly created. I want to live there...with Kaira-chan."

Kaname's gaze linger on Maria face dangerously before tuning away. "Fine, I'll talk to the Headmaster..."

"Eh? Is it really fine?" Takuma was surprise while an arms crossed Aidou who was leaning against the wall eyes narrowed and looking very serious.

"...but as for living with Kaira, I can't let you do that." Kaname spoke up. "You have to ask her brother."

"Eh? I see, then it's alright. Maria don't want to take Kaira-chan from her brother." Maria said before giggling. "I'm very happy for you letting me live at there, thank you very much!"

With that Maria run out of the room, passing Aidou.

* * *

"Kurenai Maria was admitted after having finished with all the proper procedures." Kain said to Aidou after researching on Maria and reading the background of her. "She seems to have been in poor health since she was born. So she has made an apearance to the Night Society. That's about it..."

Aidou sighed as he sat on the rail of the school pond.

"I don't find anything weird." Kain told Aidou. "But I don't think she knows what fear is."

Aidou was quite before looking at nothing. "Hey, Akatsuki, have you ever seen **_that woman_**?"

Kain look up from the report and at Aidou. "That woman?"

"The one with the same blood as Kuran. But disappeared due to insanity, that pure blood- Hiou Shizuka."

Kain spkoe up. "She went missing after the incident with the Kiryuu Family. Some people say that she's dead. Unfortunately, I've never met her. What about her?"

"No, never mind." Aidou said calmly, frowning while looking serious. "Let's stop talking about it, that woman is ill-omened."

* * *

"...over me?" Shike whispered softly while his eyes held sadness.

Kaira was surprised. But anger build in Kaira and slapped Shiki, surprising herself, Shiki and Rima. She couldn't back down now.

"You want me to chose between Kaname who save me, who is my savior or my childhood best friends?!!" Kaira asked angrily as she step away from Shiki and Rima.

"Kaira...." Rima said softly as she see the hurt, anger, sadness and the loneliness in her friend's eyes, and she know she couldn't stay mad at her.

Shiki put his hands in his pocket and didn't look at Kaira.

"Shiki..." Kaira said as she realized that he was hurt. She had hurted him.

"I see...you don't need to tell me your answer. I understand now. I'm sorry... Let's go Rima." Shiki interupted Kaira before walking out of the room with Rima who cast who last look at Kaira.

Kaira slumped down to the floor and watches as her childhood best friends walk away from her.

"...No you don't understand at all..." Kaira whispered to herself as tears swell in her eyes. "How can I chose? ...Between a man who had saved me... who held my feeling and life... and you... who always have my soul... who make me, me..."

'How can my heart chose between two people that I held dearly... who I love...' Kaira thought. 'I can't...it's not fair...'

**Ba-Bump! Ba-Bump! Ba-Bump!!!**

Kaira clutches her heart due to the violent and unbearable pain of her heartbeats.

* * *

**IN THE LIBRARY**

Stacking away the books he had finished reading, taking out a new volume, Kaname kept thinking of the new student. Well, being his kind, being a pureblood, he can clearly see the connection between _**that woman**_ and the new student, Kurenai Maria. But the most closest bloodline connection with **_that woman_** is _Kaira..._ Including the Kiryuu...

'But of course, it could never fool me when it is clearly shown that **_that_ woman** has _borrowed_ Maria's body...Out of all time to appear, it has to be this moment...' Kaname thought.

"Kaname, that new student. What are we going to do with her?" Takuma asked.

"Hm...You take care of her, Ichijou." Kaname stated, his eyes never leaving the new book.

"Eh?" Takuma was surprise but neverless nodded.

"It's going to be a problem... If I come out in the open and move around... The pieces she wants are all here in this academy..." Kaname stated glancing back to Ichijou. "Its a matter of course, since I collected them..."

_**This is a game... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Next Morning**

"Yuuki, are you tired?" Yori asked Yuuki as she, Yuuki and Zero who was behind them, walks along the school dorm's hall.

"Those female students are too energetic." Yuuki said. "Right, Zero?"

Zero look up at Yuuki before looking downward.

"It's because the ball is coming soon, it cannot be helped. But, I'm more worried about the final exam."

A voice from behind them spoke up. "That's really worrying, Cross Yuuki-kun."

The three turn around.

"Eh? Class President?" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Cross Academy's traditional dance party..." The Class President said. "They say that the class that does poorest on the final exam...is forced to help the dance party's backstage preparation."

"Eh!"

The class president walks pass the three. "That's very worrying, Cross Yuuki-kun. You're always lowering my class' average score."

"Class President, that's a cruel things to say..." Yori stated.

"The dance party is a formal event, which the day class and night class can attend together. If I lose the opportunity to dance with Ruka-san or Kaira-san...** I'LL CURSE YOU FOREVER!!!!"**

"Oh crap, I better study like hell." Yuuki said freaking out as the Class President run away. "If this continues, I'll fail..."

Yori look indifferent. "Why don't you ask your dad to find you a good tutor?"

"Huh?" Zero said as he look out the opening sensing someone was heading this way.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Yuuki asked.

"You can't go that way!" a voice shouted.

**_

* * *

_**

**TBC **

* * *

Sorry for not having update for a REALLY LONG TIME!!!

Thank You For Reviewing!!!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Okay, So, I hope that any of the character are OCC or anything.

Right now I'm having a writer block for the next scene between Shiki and Kaira after what had happen. What should happen after that bewteen them, since Shiki seem to confese a little tiny bit to Kaira and Kaira seem to realize her feeling for Shiki and at the same time for Kaname. But don't worry, this is still going to be ShikiXOC story.

What should happen? Any ideas would be nice and helpfull!!! I really need one right now .

**REVIEW!!!**

**NO FLAMES!!!**


	18. Chapter 15

"Maria! Not that way! The day classes are still there at this time!" Takuma growled as he followed Maria everywhere she went as Kaira followed Takuma from behind, yawning like she couldn't care less.

Well actually, Kaira couldn't care less but she did need her sleep. Kaira sighed. 'How troublesome.'

"Kyaa! Is that Takuma-senpai?" One of the day class girls exclaimed in surprise and happiness.

"This is going to be a problem!" Takuma stated glancing to the day class people before running after Maria. "Maria!"

"How exaggerating! I just wanted to look at the cafeteria..." Maria aid while walking on the stepping stone next to a pond and smiled at the particular person.

"Tehehe, how amusing." She stated walking away like the wind and pause to look at Zero before walking away.

"Ah! It's dangerous!" Takuma called running after her. "Kai-chan! Sorry but can you calm the day class people please! Thanks!"

"...So you woke me up and make me followed you all these time for no reason?" Kaira asked, but by the time she realized, Maria and Takuma was already gone.

**Twitch.**

"Kaira?!"

"Yes?" Kaira replied looking behind to see Yuuki running up to you, Zero following behind along with Yori aka Sayori.

"What's going on? How come you're out here?" Yuuki asked huffing out air. (A/N: Kaira told them it was a joke that she was transferring over to the day class.)

"The sun is burning today isn't it?"

"Umm...That's not what I asked..." Yuuki stated sweat dropping.

"We should have more shade around here...Hm...Maybe cover the whole academy with a circus tent..." Kaira mumbled making Yuuki and Yori sweat drop while Zero twitch. "...Yeah, that sound good. Plus it hel—!"

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked with his usual seriousness cutting Kaira off making her glared at him.

"Hmp! Like I'll tell you!" Kaira replied childishly making the three people before you to sweat drop.

"Just now... You acted like Aidou-senpai..." Yuuki informed making Kaira have a thunder struck... Well not really, but it felt like it, and it seems like Yuuki noticed. "Ah... Not in the bad wa-"

"Yuuki-chan, good afternoon!"

"Kyahhhh!!!!"

"No it can't be..." Kaira muttered as Aidou came behind Yuuki, hugging her in process.

"Kyah!!! Aidou-senpai is here also!!!"

"Its the second time we meet during the day isn't it!" He stated happily making Yuuki to have a gloomy expression.

"Idol... Ah Aidou... Aidou-senpai!!"

"KYAAA!!!! No!! He's hugging her!!"

"You shall be ill treated by the girls who have gone mad with jealousy, Cross Yuuki." Aidou whispered to Yuuki grinning cockily as Kaira smacked his head. "Ouch!"

"Baka."

"Kaira? What are you doing here?"

"What are **you** doing here?" Kaira asked back crossing her arm.

"Aidou-senpai. Can you come here for a moment" Zero suddenly asked like he just appeared out of the shadows.

"Eh? That's good, I also want a few words with you too." Aidou said as he look at Zero.

"Huh? Wait Zero..." Yuuki said but was cut off.

"Yuuki...be careful with **Kurenai Maria**." Zero said as he handed her his book and walks after Aidou.

"You too! Be careful not to fight!!" Yuuki shouted.

"Ah! Wait Kiryuu." Aidou said before turning around facing Kaira who was following him. "What are you doing?"

"Well... Takuma told me to help him with the new student, which I did nothing in particular, and now he told me to stay behind and calm down the day class people, which I'm not planning to do." Kaira replied bluntly not answering his question.

"That didn't answer my...never mind, just go do your job." Aidou said as he turned around and walked off again with Zero.

"I guess I'm going back to the dorm." Kaira said to herself. 'And maybe try to get my mind out of what had happen yesterday.' Kaira thought before turning to look at Yuuki and Yori and smiled. "Bye Yuuki and Yori, it was nice seeing you again."

"Ahh... Bye Kaira..." Yuuki returned the gesture.

"So worrying..." Yori said as she and Yuuki watches as Zero and Aidou walks away.

"I-It'll be fine... I guess..." Yuuki said unsurely.

Yori looks at the angry fan girls who was surround by dark aura and covered her mouth. "No, I'm talking about you."

"Eh? Yori-chan sorry, take my text books!" Yuuki said as she gave Yori her and Zero's text book and started to run away.

* * *

And just when Kaira were about to walk back to the dorm she was stop by a glaring Aidou.

"You're not going back to sleep while I have to endure this brightness."

"Wha!? That's not fair Aidou! You say that I could go back to the dorm! "

"You're coming with me and Zero! And I never say that!!"

"No!! I hate this brightness too!!"

"That's why you have to share the pain with me! Haha!" Aidou mocked taking her wrist to dragged her with him.

"Yuuki help!!" Kaira pleaded as Aidou dragged her, and sadly, Yuuki could not help since... She was being chased by the girls.

"Hey Prefect!! You've got to gives us an explanation!!!" A number of girls questioned chasing her while Yuuki ran.

"I ENVY YOU, Yori!!!" Kaira shouted to Yori, while being drag literally, who sweat dropped.

* * *

Yuuki quickly grab on to a rail of a staircase and jump up and sighed in relief as she was out of harm ways.

"Yo!" A voice said surprising Yuuki.

"Eh?!" Yuuki asked and look up to see Takuma Ichijou, vice president of the Night Class, and Moon Dorm.

"You're having a hard time being chased too." Takuma stated as he was kneeling and smiled nervously.

"Ichijou-senpai..." Yuuki stated before asking. "What happened to Maria-san?"

Takuma sweat dropped nervously. "Um... While I was being chased by the day class girls...She ran away..."

"Vice Dorm President of the Night Class has a hard time too...." Yuuki stated while sweat dropped. "With these kinds of stuff..."

"Well..." Takuma laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head before looking down. "If it's a request from Kaname, not just me, everyone from the Night Class would probably do as he says."

Yuuki looks at Takuma curiously.

"There are countless abilities pure blooded vampires can use. One of them is to make other vampires that aren't pure blooded obey. But, although it seems superior, Kaname doesn't wish for that." Takuma said as he sighed. "That's why I'm doing these unfavorable duties."

Yuuki smiled softly. "Ichijou-senpai..."

* * *

Up on the school's rooftop, the 'Idol's' fan looked up from the school grounds, wanting to go and talk to Aidou, but too bad for them, they were too scared since Zero is with him.

"Aidou? Don't you think I'm an extra here?" Kaira asked her brother in annoyance while he was occupied looking at his fans.

"Hm? When you're there, girls can't come near because they're scared. It's convenient at a time like this, but I feel a bit lonely. So?" Aidou stated glancing back to Zero like Kaira didn't exist.

'Hmp. Rude much' Kaira thought as she glared at her so call brother. 'Brother my ass.'

"Does that Kurenai Maria have any relations with **_that woman_?" **Zero asked.

'I'll just stand in the corner until they are finished.' Kaira concluded mentally as she leaned against the wall, crossing her arm. Suddenly a hurt face Shiki suddenly popped in her mind. 'Damn, why am I keep thinking about Shiki... what is this feeling...' Kaira put her hand to her heart.

Aidou eyed Zero. "What do you mean by **_that woman_**?"

"...Hiou... Shizuka."

**Thump!! Thump!!**

Suddenly a woman face with pinkish eyes and silver hair popped up in Kaira's head smiling lovingly at Kaira making her heart pounded violently.

'W-what was that?' Kaira thought. 'Why did I react like that?'

"What a rude fellow," Aidou stated and looks at Zero with his hands in his pockets. "To not refer our pure blood queen with an honorific title. But I guess it can't be helped..."

The wind roughly blows Aidou hair and his uniform doing the same with Zero and Kaira.

"She's the one that murdered your family." Continued Aidou making Kaira eyes' widen at new information. "Oh well, Kurenai is an old, distant relative of** her**, that's it."

"For four years, nobody has heard a thing about **that woman** because..." Zero spoke up. "Isn't it because her appearance changed?"

"I don't know such things." Aidou stated as he turn away from Zero as Kaira push herself from the wall as she continued to listen to the conversation. "The only person that knows about the purebloods abilities are only purebloods themselves."

Suddenly Aidou jumped up and landed on the rail.

"What's more important is how you're feeling right?" Aidou asked. I also wants to know that."

"Why?" Zero asked.

Aidou look at Zero out of the corner of his eyes. "For the Night Class's peace?"

"Quite joking around." Zero said.

Aidou turn his head and look back at Zero. "Only you would know...The one who has the **_bloody bond_** with **_her_**...Only you..."

**Thump! Thump!!**

"Shit..." Kaira muttered quietly as her heart was tormenting her harshly. But she knew that it was her body trying tell her something, but she refused to listen. 'Why? Why is the feeling different from earlier?' Kaira thought painfully.

"Kaira, I think we should head back to our dorm." Aidou said walking up to Kaira and ruffled her hair as he looked at Kaira with concern.

"Okay..." Kaira replied taking hold of his wrist.

**Thump! Thump!!**

Zero eyes widen at the presence and turn around and look up at the window.

There, was Maria standing looking down at Zero before at Kaira. Without saying a word, she walked away like a ghost.

* * *

**_THAT NIGHT_**

Maria stood next to her window, looking out at the dark night. "Looking at me with those eyes, Zero's really cute."

A boy with silver hair gasped. Suddenly a hand grasped his face.

"You look bad when you're like that." Maria said and pulled him closer to her before leading down to his neck, open her mouth revealing fangs, ready to bite down but stopped herself and pulled back.

Maria giggled as she ran back to the window.

"I'm really happy." Maria giggled as she looks out the window of her dorm. "Soon..."

**_

* * *

_**

**_I'll show you a sweet dream next night._**

* * *

**ENDING**

**Hi miss ****alice****  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no? **

**Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu**

**Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi**

**Hi miss ****alice****  
Anata ga jitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?**

**Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu**

**Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai**

**Still, you do not answer **

* * *

Yay!!! An other chapter is finished!!! I'm sooooooo sorry that it took me a very, very, very looonnngggg time to update. I am truly sorry!! You see, I forgot to update. -sweatdrop- Don't ask me how. I just did. -more sweatdrop-

I hope you like it!!!

Thank you for reviewing!!!

**Review!!!**

**No Flames!!!!**


	19. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTICE!

Dear Readers,

I am regretful that I haven't been updating recently. This is due to school's works and personal stuff as well as being unmotivated and me being lazy and unorganized, but that's beside the point. THE POINT is Memories of the Past will be put on hold until later notice. Please know that I am very thankful for the supports and reviews for MOTP.

I am sorry for this convenient and hopefully MOTP will be up and about –crossed finger-

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Love,

xXKaira-HimeXx


End file.
